Suicide Love
by Mena-lml
Summary: El amor y la muerte iban de la mano tal y cual iban ellos, el mismo no entendía el porque esa persona tan bella y alegre, enamorada del amor, salía con algo como él... Más conocido como un monstruo suicida... DenNor :) (Pausada temporalmente por edición)(Please, don't kill me)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a **Himaruya Hidekaz**. Sólo la historia y la idea son mías y de mi propiedad. Esto solo estará en este capítulo, por lo tanto, corre para todos los capítulos que se escriban de este Fic. Sin molestarlos más... Disfruten

Personajes:

Norway: Lukas Bondevik  
Denmark: Mathias Køhler  
England: Arthur Kirkland  
Sweden: Berwald Oxenstierna

Simplemente en estos segundos, no sé qué diablos puedo hacer, sentado frente a mi escritorio mirando un punto en fijo… Realmente estoy muerto de miedo, quiero escapar y a la vez también quiero quedarme aquí, sin que nadie me persiga, sin tener sueños escalofriantes por la noche… No puedo quedarme, que quiera algo no significa que pueda tenerlo, negué con la cabeza nuevamente y mire la hoja que estaba frente a mí, esa hoja seria mi sentencia… Tome mi lápiz de pasta azul dispuesto a comenzar a escribir pero nuevamente me quede quieto sin saber que escribir… - no sé qué escribir… - dije en voz alta, no porque quisiera, pero el silencio de mi cuarto estaba volviéndome loco… -es mi última nota, debe sonar… ¿poética?- dije en voz alta nuevamente… al cabo de un rato me di por vencido y arroje los papeles y el lápiz a mi cajón, y luego, salí de mi cuarto rumbo a cualquier lado… Cerré la puerta…

**Cap. 1: El Silencio**

**_We only said good-bye with words/_** _Nosotros sólo dijimos adiós con las palabras__  
**I died a hundred times/** He muerto cientos de veces  
**You go back to her and I go back to... /** Tu vuelves a ella y yo vuelvo a...  
**I go back to us/** Yo vuelvo al nosotros_

**(Verano: Junio a Septiembre)**

Estaba agotado… Vlad cabrón que me dejo solo toda la última hora por ir a follar por ahí y tuve que soportar a los profesores preguntando por el cada 20 minutos… Solté mi bolso sobre la cama y me dispuse a comenzar mi carta, pero no hallaba la forma de hacerlo… no encontraba la forma de comenzar, no sabía qué demonios escribir… No tenía idea de quien me quería despedir… Solo… Simplemente no quería seguir alargando ese tiempo, simplemente quería acabar con todo ya…

**_Al que lea esto:_**

**_Sonara extraño, lo sé, pero a veces, durante el _****_verano_****_, siento que voy a explotar, en cualquier minuto, a cualquier hora y cualquier lugar, y simplemente dejare de existir: sin nada más que perder aquí; Y de esa manera estaré arrastrando conmigo a todo y todos los que estén a mi alrededor, familia, amigos, novio, todo... Siento que ya nada tiene ningún sentido en lo que mi vida respecta, que el calor del sol me hiela, y el frío invernal me quema, la soledad está llena de gente y la compañía está sola sin que nada ni nadie este con ella, que el miedo es algo normal y que la tranquilad está llena de los peores peligros que existen en el mundo, que el silencio me ensordece y ya no existe el ruido, porque es tan pacifico, que no se oye..._**

Deje el lápiz en el cajón junto a lo que avance de mi nota… y salí de mi cuarto… Cerré la puerta tras de mi…

**(Otoño: Septiembre a Diciembre)**

Ya había olvidado que estaba escribiendo esto… mi piel se erizo al tocar la hoja con lo que estaba decidiendo… tome el lápiz del cajón y seguí escribiendo de a poco, no recordaba bien el motivo por el que había tomado esta decisión, pero a lo largo de los meses los hechos no hacían más que aumentar, pero no estaba en momentos de cambiar de ideas, mi vida era un total fiasco…

**_A veces, en los días más tranquilos de _****_otoño_********_pienso que sí dejó de respirar algún día, el día de mañana por ejemplo, sólo habrá una persona sin importancia menos de entre miles de millones que existen actualmente y que a diario, continúan naciendo, creciendo, respirando y muriendo, entonces no habrá ninguna diferencia en el pasar de los días o de las horas en el mundo si alguien más muere y que sí la muerte me imposibilita de comer, tal vez una persona que es cabeza de una numerosa familia y está sin algún empleo, imposibilitada de un sueldo para la comida, por tanto, muere de hambre, pueda alimentarse ella y su familia, dándole posibilidades a vivir quizá, unos días más..._**

No me caracterizo por ser el más optimista de mis amigos, tampoco de mi familia, más bien soy el que toma el papel del realista… leí más de quince veces esas palabras, no eran tantas, pero cada una de ellas me tocan en el fondo, me estremecían y me sentía vulnerable… Aurora me llamaba del piso de abajo… quizá sea importante… No guarde los papeles, me quite el auricular que tenía puesto y salí de mi cuarto, comencé a cerrar la puerta, pero no quite la vista de las hojas hasta que estuvo completamente cerrada…

**(Invierno: Diciembre a Marzo)**

Había sido un día del terror, pensé que al llegar a casa mi suplicio acabaría, pero no sabía lo equivocado que estaba, no había ni terminado de abrir la puerta de casa cuando frente a mi vi mis notas en manos de mi bella madre, sentí mi cara palidecer, sentí mis manos temblar, y mi corazón detenerse, pero Aurora ni cuenta se dio, ella solo se dedicaba a mirarme con angustia los ojos, buscando una señal, le mantuve la mirada para que no la encontrara… me mantuve fijos en sus orbes plata y podía ver el miedo en su rostro mostrarse claramente, me pregunto que significaban aquellas hojas, y con la mirada fija en ella le conteste–no te preocupes, son de un trabajo de la escuela, debo hablar sobre este libro en estilo epístola– mentí descaradamente, la miraba a los ojos mientras hablaba y gracias a eso ella parecía mucho más relajada, pero no tardo en preguntar qué libro era – Es un libro de un anónimo, se lo preste a Arthur para que avanzara en su parte, apenas acabe se lo pediré para mostrártelo – volví a mentir rápidamente, sentí que me creía ya que me devolvió mis hojas y me vio subir las escaleras hacia mi alcoba, sentía su mirada en mi espalda…

**_Suena extraño, lo entiendo, pero a veces desde mi fría ventana durante un crudo y frío _****_invierno_****_, veo caer la melancólica lluvia; y me siento como una de esas pequeñas y frías gotas solitarias, de esas gotas que caen desde lo alto del cielo, de la cima, a un charco sucio e inmundo que todos pisan sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, buscando algún lugar para cubrir su cabeza de la lluvia que se avecina, en donde su presencia no suma ni resta nada y que cuando el sol sale para la vista de todos, la evapora, y está solitaria gota deja de existir simplemente, y nadie la extraña ni ahora, ni nunca, porque piensen un poco más: todo el mundo recuerda el frío invierno que vino a pasar y no la gota que cayó en un charco sucio e inmundo desde la cima, como nadie la conoció, nadie la puede extrañar y nadie reclamara su presencia nunca, ya que el sol se encargó de evaporarla y hacerla desaparecer... para siempre._**

Solté el lápiz con el que escribía la nueva parte de mi carta y apenas acabe, guarde las hojas entre el colchón y el soporte de la cama, seguía preguntándome como fui tan idiota para que Aurora encontrara justo esos papeles… - tome mi bolso y salí de mi cuarto, baje las escaleras… Y cuando estaba llegando a la casa de Arthur lo recordé – No cerré mi puerta… otra vez - suspire pesadamente y me gire para volver… No cometería el mismo error otra vez…

**(Primavera: Marzo a Junio)**

Definitivo, ya tenía una fecha final... Hoy en árbol me despediría de los chicos, y luego terminaría la carta, la sellaría y me iría… todo preparado…

**_Ahora que llego la _****_primavera_****_, pienso que tengo una autoestima hipócrita, ya que en frente a los demás soy una persona fuerte y fría... Pero cuando estoy solo, me vuelvo un ser demasiado frágil y vulnerable, demasiado para mi gusto, viéndome débil frente al espejo... soy una persona que no tiene amigos, y los poco que tiene, prefiere abandonarlos o desilusionarlos por miedo de que se lastimen por mi propia estupidez, y si no les miento, es mucha. Por eso mismo siempre término contándole todas y cada una de mis penas a mi amiga incondicional: una almohada de mi alcoba. Esa almohada es tan fría como yo, pero es de las que escucha todas mis penas y delirios con una paciencia que se vuelve admirable con el tiempo, ella se puede quedar viendo con sumo cuidado como son mis _**_**brazos los que sufren todos los daños**_******_de las lágrimas que son derramadas en silencio, puede ver también como mi cuerpo cada vez más demacrado y dañado clama por un auxilio desesperante y ensordecedor, que como he visto... Nadie más que mi almohada nota e intenta ayudar a quitar el dolor que le causa el olvido..._**

Realmente estoy muerto de miedo, quiero escapar y a la vez también quiero quedarme aquí… No debería haber aceptado a Mathias… ¡No debería hacerle dado esperanzas!, ¡No puedo dejar cosas pendientes maldición!...

**_Soy un raro... ¿o no?... porque, a veces, me gustaría llorar por todo lo que me apena: llorar por esos amigos que me excluyeron de su vida lentamente, llorar por mi vida, por mi familia, por los constantes cambios de rutina, o simplemente porque no todo sale como lo planee, pero cuando más lo intento... Simplemente, no me salen las lágrimas... creo que al fin se acabaron..._**

**_A la persona que encuentre esta carta, le pido perdón... ya que tuvo que leer las idioteces que pienso pero, de verdad, comencé a pensar de que si sigo luchando, conoceré más gente, y yo cuando muera, detonare a los que me quieren, y créanme, en este mundo son muy pocas personas gracias al esfuerzo de mantener lejos a los que se me acercan..._**

Tome la carta entre mis manos… Estoy en mi mejor época, realmente pienso que debería disfrutar más todo esto… Soy realmente feliz… mire el trozo de hoja que sostenía en mis dedos y pensé -podría romperla- así tendría el chance de disfrutar a Emil, ah Aurora… A Mathias…

**_Mamá: Supongo que tienes derecho a saber que estoy mal, que todas las noches me angustio, que siento miedo, bueno deberías saber que no soy lo que piensas, que de vez en cuando me pongo una almohada en la boca para que no escuches que estoy llorando, y que aunque no lo note... Yo también te necesito. Me criaste sin un padre, y sí que lo hiciste bien, cuida a Emil, él te necesita más que yo... Te aseguro que prefiero que piense que nunca estuve, a que estuve y lo deje solo... Lo siento... soy un enamorado de un mundo ficticio en donde papá y tú nunca se conocieron, por tanto tu nunca tuviste que escapar a Dinamarca porque estabas enamorada, y en ese mundo el no escapa cuando sabe de mí, y tu aun vivirías en Noruega… Mamá, gracias por todo…_**

**_Mathias: Realmente te amé... Por favor, perdóname... ¿sí?, para mí, los besos son algo íntimo que solo se comparte con alguien que te importa y que es especial para ti. Puede que sea cursi, pero así soy, nunca fui un romántico, pero gracias a ti aprendí muchísimo…. Oye, gracias por compartir esos momentos conmigo, por hacerme reír, por llamarme, por hablar conmigo por horas y horas. Gracias Mathias, por cruzarte en mi camino. Al menos hasta ayer, sabía o tenía una pequeña noción de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, pero aun teniendo eso, lo único que he terminado haciendo es lastimar a la persona que amo…_**

**_Atte._**

**_L.B_**

Llegue a mi casa exaltado, había corrido desde que baje del taxi hasta mi cuarto… mire la carta de mi escritorio y un grito soltó mi garganta… Debería haberla roto cuando lo pensé… ¡Debería haberlo hecho!… Las lágrimas no cesaban de caer por mis mejillas en ningún momento, hace menos de una hora que era soltero, pero por un mínimo segundo, desee con todo mi corazón que Mathias corriera más rápido… que me gritara que estaba mal y que no hiciera esa locura… pero no llego a tiempo… Cerré la puerta

Continuara…

Algún ¿Review?, ¿tomate?, ¿duda?, ¿Critica?... ¡Todo sirve!

La canción que sale es **_Ba_****_ck to Black _**de Amy Whinehouse… (No es necesaria para entender el capi) solo que esta parte me inspiro para lo que venía…


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2: ¿Quién soy?**

Bitácora del día de hoy:

Día desconocido, mes desconocido, año desconocido, ¿Conozco algo?, lo dudo, ¿me conoce alguien?, me temo que puede ser la misma respuesta, esta es una pésima forma de comenzar una bitácora… En fin, puedo decir con seguridad que mi día no empezó del todo bien, me preguntaran el por qué ¿no?, bueno, hoy desperté en un mundo que no conozco, me di cuenta apenas pude abrir mis ojos, me hallaba en un lugar donde cada parte de su totalidad es negro y vacío, donde el vacío tiene ecos, donde el negro deja de ser algo, y donde el silencio es dolorosamente ensordecedor... Me fije donde estaba y me di cuenta que me encontraba recostado en el frio piso de un lugar que no recuerdo y mi cabeza simplemente no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas, excelente... me dormí en medio de la nada… sé que no existe nada a mi rededor, pero busco de todas formas algún objeto para ver cómo y quién soy, puedo ver mis manos, pero no mi rostro, siento mi rostro, palpo mis ojos, siento mi cabello, examino mis ropas, pero no me reconozco, no sé quién soy… por tanto, estoy solo y no me conozco, no conozco absolutamente nada… Me comencé a impacientar al ver que los minutos pasaban y nada ocurría, cuando estuve sentado bastante tiempo y me empezó a bajar el sueño al no tener nada con que quitarme en ocio caí dormido allí mismo, en el piso que no sabía si estaba frio o caliente, no sé por cuánto tiempo descanse, pero lo hice, despertaba y volvía a dormir, y cuando desperté definitivamente el ocio comenzó a invadirme nuevamente, decidí pararme y caminar por mis alrededores, y cuando mis pies comenzaron a molestarme una voz me sorprendió

Me levante del piso porque comenzó a helarme todos mis huesos, me sacudí el polvo (inexistente por supuesto) buscando algún indicio de este extraño lugar, alguna mota de polvo que me demostrara que no estaba enloqueciendo, pero nada paso **\- _¿Cual es tú nombre? -_** me dijo una voz desconocida sacándome de mis pensamientos, esa voz había sonado tan clara como el agua, pero cuando busque de donde provenía esa voz, no encontré ningún rastro de nadie - ¿Quién eres?- le contesté, temiendo volver a quedar sólo... - ¿Dónde estás? – volví a decir -¿Estoy enloqueciendo? - pero el silencio se apodero del lugar otra vez, pasaron varios minutos cuando volví a escuchar **\- _¿Cual es tú nombre?_**\- repitió nuevamente la voz, la misma pregunta, ni más ni menos - ¿mi nombre?- más le pregunte que le respondí, claro, yo debería conocer mi nombre, pero no lo hacía, no tenía idea cual era – Sé que tengo uno, por supuesto, pero no se cual es... bueno, la verdad, ahora que lo mencionas, me gustaría saberlo, quizás, quizás lo olvide y tú lo conozcas, pero si conoces la respuesta… Soy todo oído para escucharte... – Le dije, esperando una afirmativa a sus preguntas que tanto anhelo me hacía escuchar, pero nuevamente cayo el silencio… Cuando ya había pasado bastante tiempo, supuse que me había vuelto a quedar solo, me senté en el piso y me dispuse a conciliar el sueño para quizá volver de donde provenía o cuales eran las respuestas de las interrogantes de aquella voz - **_¿Cual es tú edad?_** \- dijo de repente la voz, me pare rápidamente para buscar su origen pero no lo encontré por ningún lado, suspire apesumbrado y solo me limite a contestar - No lo sé... - le dije a la voz - 18 creo... ¿o eran 16?... no lo recuerdo bien... pero tengo claro por mis manos que no tengo 90 años ¿no?, a menos que no tenga la edad que aparento - dije, con un tono de broma, pero quedé nuevamente con un silencio gradual, mire a todos lados, me comencé a desesperar… no quería estar solo, el silencio se planteaba como dagas en mis oídos y unas lágrimas cayeron rápidamente a mis manos ¿realmente yo estaba llorando? Me palpe la cara y la sentí húmeda, me seque con el puño del polerón y espere a la voz - **_¿Y tienes padres?_** \- dijo lentamente, como quien no quiere la cosa - Todo el mundo tiene padres -le respondí súbitamente - de que estén presentes son otra cosa, porque o si no, no estaríamos aquí… ósea, allí, me refiero en la tierra, con más personas que te rodeen a diario… - **_Y bueno ¿Dónde están?_** \- me dijo suavemente directamente después de mi respuesta, eso me llamo la atención y trate de mantener a la voz con un tema que le importara... - bueno - comencé de la misma manera botando el aire que mantuve contenido - puedo decir que sí alguna vez estuvieron presentes... en estos momentos, no sé dónde están, tal vez estén vivos y sean felices, o estén muertos en el cielo… o simplemente no estén...- le dije, esperando la respuesta que vino exactamente después que yo acabe, me sentí bien -******_Entiendo... ¿Y tú los recuerdas?_** -dijo con un tono bastante aburrido - bueno... - comencé un poco angustiado - yo... bueno... yo creo que sé que tengo padres, pero la verdad... no recuerdo de como lucían la última vez que los vi, claro, sí es que lo hice - no me dejes sólo pensé, no me dejes sólo me angustie nuevamente al no escuchar ninguna pregunta, no me dejes sólo comencé a gritarme internamente - **_Y dime tú... ¿Sabes dónde estás? -_******Su pregunta me dejó colocado, trate de buscar alguna pista a mi alrededor, pero no había nada – Esa es... es una gran pregunta que en mi opinión, merece una gran respuesta, bueno... he vagado por este mundo durante creo o supongo que días, pero no sabría decírtelo con mayor claridad, no tengo forma de ver la hora o algo parecido para saber cuándo llegué y cuanto he pasado aquí... Como todo es negro tampoco sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya que no se sí es de día o de noche... y eso no ayuda mucho la verdad... así que mi respuesta a tú gran pregunta es: no sé dónde estoy – dije, y escuche inmediatamente después - **_E_****_ntonces, no sabes quién soy yo, ¿verdad?_**...- Dijo de forma lenta y clara, nuevamente busque en mis alrededores pero no encontré a nadie más conmigo en ese oscuro lugar - Supongo que al morir mi conciencia se fue, entonces tú debes pertenecer a este mundo... Tal vez seas el que me guía por este mundo oscuro y sin fin para que yo encuentre esa mierda que todos llaman el túnel, y por eso hablo contigo o tú hablas conmigo, como quieras... – hubo un nuevo silencio que me destrozaba los oídos y escuche a la voz casi gritarme, matando ese silencio que de a poco aprendí a odiar – **_Entonces me estás diciendo que estás muerto, tu sabes que estás muerto_** \- Soltó, sonó asombrado, pero nunca pregunto, solo afirmo que yo estaba muerto, sonó como sí su intención fuera lastimarme - Supongo que sí – le dije algo dolido, pero sin demostrar que su ataque no me había sentado como una pluma exactamente y que había sido más como un cañonazo justo a las costillas - no escucho ni siento mi corazón – me palme el pecho confirmando mi teoría, continué con la calma y frialdad que siempre me caracterizó - y tampoco puedo pensar en demasía... como ya te dije tantas veces, yo no veo ni escucho a nadie, supongo que estoy muerto y solo, tratando de encontrar el túnel - **_¿Estás seguro que estas solo?_** \- No entendí su pregunta, pero sentí esas frases como si yo mismo me hablará, esta vez, yo fui el que se quedó en silencio, pensando en una respuesta que me sirviera de algo - Bueno, sí, estoy solo aquí, tú me dejas solo casi por horas o días quizá, y solo vuelves para preguntarme algo que no debería importarte... – solté un poco molesto - a menos que te consideres una persona o algo y así, yo debería dejar de estar solo, pero tú te vas y me dejas aquí… sí, estoy sólo - **_¿Y cómo lo hiciste?, digo... ¿Cómo fue que moriste?_** \- Este animal es peor de lo que pensé... es demasiado directo el muy... tanto como... mi cabeza se quedó en silencio, como examinando mis últimos pensamientos… ¿tanto cómo quién?... ¿a quién se parece su honestidad?, ¿a quien se parece su transparencia?... y aunque busque entre los recovecos de mis memorias, no encontré nada, soy un idiota... ¿no creen? -******_¿Recuerdas tú causa de muerte?_** – Volvió a preguntar, sacándome de mis pensamientos, sé que quiso sonar impresionado, pero es un pésimo actor... - claro -le dije, pero la verdad, si no recuerdo ni mi nombre, como espera que recuerde algo de tal magnitud - fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar... creo... -******_¿Y cómo fue?_** \- eso sí le salió como si estuviera impresionado - ohm... bueno... - comencé a mirar a todos lados, pero mi vista se clavó en mis brazos, me observe detenidamente y a mi mente volaron respuestas - yo soy un suicida... – dije en voz baja... sin entender ni yo lo que decía - una persona que quería la muerte, que la llamaba con anhelo y clamor... - continuaba diciendo, asombrándome cada vez más de mis propias palabras - que ama la muerte como alguien que ama la vida... Un suicida – No hubo silencio por ninguna parte esta vez, la voz solo dijo -******_¿Un suicida? ¿Eso quiere decir que sabes que tú mismo te mataste?_** \- dijo bastante sorprendido - bueno - le respondí algo cabreado - supongo que es por esa razón es que estoy yo aquí y ahora ¿no? - continué - y hablo contigo en estos minutos... sí es que se pueden llamar así, claro está... – Me sentí observado, pero no me miraba nadie - **_¿Cómo lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_** \- dijo, sólo escuchando lo que a él le conviene, maldito zángano de mier... - No... No lo recuerdo... no recuerdo como llegué aquí... o porque llegue aquí -le dije, en el silencio esperaba un monólogo que nunca llegó - **_¡Pero dijiste que lo recordabas!_** \- me soltó, fue suficiente para que me cabreara - Yo dije que recordaba haberle puesto un punto final a mi vida y un fin a mi historia, haber cortado el hilo, o apagar la vela, o como tú mismo creas que se le puede decir - le dije algo muy cortante y cabreado... tal vez demasiado, pero me estresaba no saber quién soy y que más encima el me gritara que debería saberlo... pero no me quiero quedar sólo en el lado oscuro... literalmente hablando... - como quieras, pero nunca dije que recordaba como lo hice... – Se formó un silencio nuevamente – ¿me dejaras solo otra vez? – pregunte a la nada, pero si hubo respuesta – **_Yo me iré cuando tu decidas hacerlo, por el momento, no puedo dejarte_** -Suspire, extrañado por su respuesta - ¿Que eres, quién eres y que haces aquí? – Le dije, sinceramente no espere su respuesta, por eso me asombro cuando la voz sonó otra vez -**_ Yo en este mundo cumplo el labor de saber cuánto recuerdas de quien solías ser, ya que soy la poca conciencia que te queda, si es que te soy sincero me perderás dentro de poco, unos segundos terrenales más quizá, yo me voy cuando el calor de tú cuerpo te abandona, soy como decirlo, el ultimo que escapa de la guerra, pero tarde o temprano debo hacerlo, y eso es exactamente un segundo después de que tú cuerpo en tierra se enfrié... Usualmente las conciencias no estamos mucho tiempo en este mundo, se enfrían rápido quizá, y la verdad es que me asombro bastante que recordaras que eres un suicida antes de ver tú cuerpo... ¿Hay algo que desees saber?_** – Demasiada información entraba a mi cabeza en esos instantes - ¿A qué te refieres con mi cuerpo?, ¿A qué específicamente?, ¿Quién soy conciencia?, dime por favor ¿cómo solía llamarme?, ¿tenía padres, familia, hermanos, perro... algo?... – casi le suplique, pero no me importo, debía saber quién era espere su respuesta -**_ Vamos por parte pequeño... Tú eres el alma que al morir fue separado de su cuerpo – _****me dijo y algo comenzó a brillar****_ – y podrás volver a ver tú cuerpo solo cuando alguien más lo vea... Es solo ese requisito, pero esta persona debe estar viva porque así te conectara con sus propios recuerdos, podrás ver y escuchar, pero la persona no tendrá la misma suerte que tu – _****hizo una pausa que fue lenta y dolorosa**** _– cuando esta persona te encuentre comenzaras a recuperar tus recuerdos de a poco y acerca de esa persona... Cuando la veas, la recuerdas... no todas tus memorias de golpe... ¿Entiendes esto? – _****Asentí rápidamente y mi conciencia continuo ****_– Ahora lo demás... Eras un chico de 17 años y tú nombre era: Lukas Bondevik, nacido en Noruega junto a tu madre, tu padre se fue cuando ni siquiera tu madre sabia de que venias al mundo... Ella lo amaba, y él le juraba amor, pero, el lleno de codicia un día se marchó a Dinamarca buscando fortuna y como buen cuento de hadas le prometió que cuando la tuviera, la iría a buscar para poder llevarla con el... y de esa forma se fue, a los meses ella recibió una gran noticia y tú naciste con el tiempo... La promesa de tú padre no fue falsa y la mando a buscar con uno de sus hermanos, pero cuando la vio llegar a Dinamarca con un niño de casi 7 años... La abandono, y no supieron nada de él... hasta la llegada de Emil a su vida, cuando tenías solo 15 años, Emil era un niño con no más de 2 años cuando les fue entregado a tu madre diciendo que era hijo del hombre que la abandono en un país desconocido... y que él y la madre del niño contaban con ella para que lo cuidara... y luego de eso, estos dos sujetos... se suicidaron juntos... Entonces tú madre se hizo cargo de él pequeño... y tú, lo adorabas... actualmente tiene 4 años, que fueron recién cumplidos..._**

Mi cabeza quería explotar, solo pensé nuevamente. Bitácora del día de hoy: Me llamaba Lukas Bondevik, tuve una madre y un hermano, me suicide y mi padre fue un miserable zángano...

Continuara~


	3. Chapter 3

\- **_... Entonces tú madre se hizo cargo de él pequeño... y tú, lo adorabas... actualmente tiene 4 años, que fueron recién cumplidos... Eras de esos bohemios amantes de la música, es más, podríamos decir que el termino gustar de la música era poco, vivías con la música a tu alcance, tenías un violín que llevas desde tu llegada a Dinamarca, y conociste a tus mejores amigos en un concierto de piano, tus amigos eran un británico y un rumano, ¿extraño no?, bueno estabas es una preparatoria que se conocía por su capacidad de adherir a extranjeros y gente de intercambio en sus aulas... Se llamaba Gakuen High School y era bien conocida y reconocida por ese mismo hecho..._**

**Don't want to let it lay me down this time** /No quiero hundirme esta vez  
**Drown my will to fly** / Ahogando mi deseo de volar  
**Here in the darkness I know myself** /Aquí en la oscuridad sé quién soy  
**Can't break free until I let it go** / No podré irme hasta que lo deje ir  
**¡Let me go!** / ¡Déjame ir!

**Cap. 3: Me llame Lukas**

– Los hechos que mi conciencia me planteaba eran tan utópicas, no me las imaginaba – Conciencia – le dije, en voz de súplica – Conciencia por favor... Cuéntame más de mí, tuve un hermano, mi madre nos cuidó, mi padre un completo zángano, pero ¿y lo demás?, sé que hay más... conciencia, por favor... te lo suplico... – Sentí como su voz se había vuelto menos entendible - **_Eso es aún más fácil Luk...-_** y de la nada el silencio se volvió horriblemente ensordecedor nuevamente -¿C-Conciencia?- dije preocupado, esto no podía estar pasando... - ¿Estás por allí?, ¿Hola? - Solté nuevamente esperando lo peor... - ¿C-Conciencia?... Te lo suplico… no me dejes sólo... otra vez - y no, nadie respondió nuevamente - Y de esa manera, supe que mi cuerpo se quedó sin su calor y yo... sin mi respuesta.

Puedo asegurar que he estado caminando sin ningún tipo de camino, y sin ningún rumbo fijo durante muchos días, podría decir que las horas pasan caminando a paso de tortugas, horas y horas... Me acosté en el piso para poder dormir, pero desde que llegue no he sentido el verdadero sueño, o hambre, mire hacia arriba, no me había parado a ver hacia arriba desde que llegue a este mundo, solo buscaba por mis alrededores, pero ahora sé que si lo hubiera hecho, no habría encontrado nada tampoco, me recosté sobre mi espalda mirando el cielo que no existía, y me puse a pensar en todo, y llegue a una extraña conclusión, el tiempo aquí es mucho más largo, ¿Cómo es que yo se eso?, bueno, porque no creo que mi cuerpo se demorara días en perder cada fibra de su calor, y aparte mi conciencia estuvo bastante tiempo hablando conmigo y el tiempo no pasaba más rápido cuando hablábamos, incluso, pareciera que era todo más lento… Mire a mis lados y no vi nada nuevo, cerré los ojos esperando dormirme, pero no tenía ni una pisca de cansancio, estaba más vivo que nunca (nótese el sarcasmo por favor), me puse a ordenar mis ideas, una madre, un hermano, no sé bien aún como soy porque la persona que me debe encontrar aun no lo hace, mire una de mis manos y suspire apesumbrado - espero que el que deba encontrarme lo haga rápido – dije en un suspiro bastante dramático, quizá me encuentre alguien que no conozco y eso lo marque de por vida, o quizá alguien que me conocía bastante y también lo deje bastante descolocado, pero sinceramente espero que alguien me encuentre rapido... ya nada es igual tras saber algo de quien soy, en mi mente corren demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas, demasiados miedos que no tienen filtros, tengo demasiado dudas en mi mente que me gustaría expresar pero, cualquier cosa, pero sé que quizá perdería la poca cordura que me queda y de la nada, nuevamente un vacío volvería a hacerse sentir en el aire, me pongo de lado y me palpo el pecho, no siento nada, lagrimas corren por mis mejillas y boto un grito que se junta a mis emociones en este oscuro y frío lugar... La verdad, ahora sé por qué no siento frío, y es sencillamente porque no puedo ya que mi cuerpo no está conmigo, tampoco siento calor... pero siento y tengo muchísima curiosidad, no me recuerdo, y tampoco recuerdo quién soy, a pesar de que mi conciencia me dijo algo de mí... Mi conciencia dijo que me llame Lukas... Pero ahora ese: "te llamaste Lukas" es tan vacío y tan olvidado por mí mismo que me da pena el seguir con esta cruda y horrible realidad...

Tal vez cuando aún estaba con vida, en esa vida tan zángano como mi padre o incluso más que él, o tal vez fui de los qué le hizo daño mucha gente, o quizá de esos que hacia las cosas a escondido y apenas escuchaba un sonido acusador, o quizá buscaba alguna vía de escape dejando mal a los que me querían... y de esa manera muchas de las personas que solían creer en el amor ya no lo hacen, por el miedo a ser lastimados, y quizá me suicide al ver que nadie me amaba y estaba solo en el mundo, y que quizá mi madre me grito que yo era una mierda de persona y debería seguir el ejemplo de mi padre, o quizá el niño que se convirtió en mi hermano sufría el verme y por eso decidí esto… creo que sabré cuando vea mi cuerpo... tal vez le temían a la zona qué es el silencio y abandono de un ser amado... O tal vez y solo tal vez no fui como mi estúpido padre, y fui como mi madre, que tal vez conocí a alguien y lo amé con todo mi corazón y éramos muy felices, pero, lo dudo porque sí hubiera sido así... No me explicaría el por qué estoy aquí... muerto, tal vez realmente fui un estúpido zángano...

\- Espero que me encuentren pronto – dije nuevamente, miraba a mis lados y no veía nada más que de lo que ya sabía (ósea, nada) y sinceramente no me gusta ir sin rumbo y sin saber quién soy, porque solamente me hace sacar conclusiones de las más idiotas y de las que menos sentido tienen, y que además de eso lo único que logra es que me hacen sentir cada vez peor y más estúpido... - Conciencia, te fuiste en el peor momento...- Dije en voz alta, casi gritando – lo único que me hace ver tú ausencia es saber que soy un completo idiota y que estoy muerto, ¡y nadie en su sano juicio me encontrara jamás!...

Fue como si el destino se burlara de mí, porque tras decir esas palabras, si, exactamente después de que termine mi frase, vi una pequeña luz al fondo de tanto negro, me puse de pie lo más rápido posible y me sacudí la ropa, (no se ni porque hice eso, no hay nada de polvo en ningún lugar) y al ver que esta luz no desaparecía de mi campo de visión al estar yo de pie, deje de pensar que esto era una total locura, y con ese pensamiento en mente pase de entre caminar lento y con cuidado a cada vez más rápido y despreocupado, y así a terminar corriendo velozmente hasta la luz que se mostraba cada vez más grande conforme yo avanzaba, me pregunte por el significado de aquella luz, no lo tenía muy claro, para nada claro más bien, quizá sea porque tal vez porque recién termine de asimilar mi condición, quizá mi mente ya asumió que estoy muerto y que nada me devolverá la vida

Trague de forma débil al pensar eso, eso no podía ser real, yo aún no asumía nada porque aún no veía mi cuerpo, paso por mi mente la posibilidad de que quizá ya me encontraron y mis recuerdos volverían, mire la luz que estaba frente a mi cada vez más cerca, sentí un calor en mi rostro, me aleje algo asustado por el hecho de que pude sentir algo que pensé que ya no tenia, acerque mi mano y un calor recorrió todo mi brazo, no me dolía el brazo, no me ardía por el roce con la luz, me atreví cada vez más a tocar la luz y el basto negro a mi exterior cada vez tomaba más matices y más formas, pase por el medio de la luz y lo negro desapareció, escuchaba ruidos fuera y veía como todo tenia vida, todo menos yo… Cuando recorrí la habitación en la que me hallaba pude notar una figura borrosa en el piso, tal vez sea un cuerpo, tal vez no lo sea, no lo sabría con seguridad de la distancia en la que me encontraba... Me fui acercando gradualmente y comencé a enfocar la vista para ver lo que definitivamente era, y si, lo que vi en el piso frio era un cuerpo - Tal vez necesite mi ayuda – pensé, me acerque lentamente, cada vez me acercaba más al cuerpo, pero me detuve a pasos de este, me observe los brazos y mire nuevamente la figura del piso... - Tal vez sea yo - Fue un pensamiento fugaz, pero ese pensamiento me dio todo el valor que me faltaba para acercarme... Me acerque lentamente y me senté frente a la figura que yacía junto a mí, el que está tirado en el piso sin vida, definitivamente soy yo, llevaba incluso la misma ropa que yo... Mi vista se nublo y las lágrimas cayeron sin parar por un largo rato, me veía en el piso inerte, y comencé a analizar mi cuerpo, mi pelo me solía tapar la frente era de un color claro algo así como rubio grisáceo... mi piel era tan clara que llegaba a ser transparente, mi rostro era delicado, tan así como el de una chica, mis cejas y mis labios también... Mis ojos ahora sin vida tenían un tono más bien lila... comencé a recordar toda mi vida, lo único malo es que las caras se ven borrosas en mis recuerdos, pero yo me veo claramente...

Sí, me atrevo a decir que me veo claramente, me llame Lukas Bondevik y tenía 17 y un novio, el cual aún no recuerdo, pero que siento que ame demasiado, eso me vuelve homosexual, ¿no?, nací en Oslo, Noruega y me crió mi mamá en casa de mis abuelos maternos, cuando tenía 6 años, mi madre recibió una carta en la que decía que la esperaban en Dinamarca, madre junto el dinero y nos fuimos a tan dichoso país, llegué a Copenhague, a los 7 años para conocer a mi supuesto padre e irnos a vivir con él a su casa, madre no le había mencionado jamás de mí, y no la culpo, estaba enamorada, el único y gran problema aquí es que él le dijo a mamá, _"Sabes amor, yo puedo vivir contigo en mi casa y todo lo que desees, pero no puedo permitirlo a él, no sé si te follo otro tipejo y este es su hijo bastardo, nada demuestra que sea mi hijo, pero no te preocupes por el... Aquí igual existen los orfanatos que aceptarían un niño noruego"_, recuerdo que con cada una de sus palabras mi madre me apretaba más la mano, sin querer soltarse de mí, cuando el tipejo ese dejo de hablar lo único que respondió mamá antes de marcharse fue un _"Que te follen"_... y no lo volvimos a ver hasta la llegada de Emil a nuestra vida; y fue en su funeral cuando yo tenía 15 años y Emil sólo alcanzaba los 2 con suerte...

\- Veo mi cuerpo - dije en un estado de shock, recién terminando de procesar toda la información que entraba y entraba- oh mi dios... veo mi cuerpo – me pare rápidamente y fui hasta donde estaba la carta que había dejado antes de cometer tal atrocidad… juro que intenté estar sereno, y camine nuevamente hacia donde estaba mi cuerpo, mi mente estaba casi a mil por hora, y no me mataba porque yo ya había cumplido con esa labor, me puse nuevamente a mi lado; notando su falta de vida, estando consiente de su falta de vida, sentí miedo y frio, sentí un frio en mi espalda - yo... ¿realmente me suicide? - comencé a analizarme mejor, vi mis piernas y mis brazos... - oh... mi... dios - estaba idiotizado entre recordar y recordar cada corte en mi cuerpo - dios mío... - vi un frasco con aspirinas y una botella de vodka... - Dios santo... – Vi mi cuello, la sangre que no paraba de salir de mi cuello…

Y recordé todo... todo lo recordé... por qué lo hice, el cómo lo hice... todo... pero lo único que en estos pequeños minutos está claro... es que: Me llame Lukas y me suicide, tome pastillas y vodka para adormecer el dolor y me corte el cuello lo suficiente como para morir agonizando...

\- ¡Mi cabeza ya no desea más información, ya no quiero más recuerdos vagos!- dije y me imagine con un conejo en brazos, era de felpa y ahora está sobre la cama, lo tenía desde que llegué a Copenhague, y lo peor, es que no me imagine eso, sí no que me recordé - todo marchó bien hasta ese recuerdo... Ahora me siento nostálgico... recordé demasiado por hoy... - o eso pensé- comencé a calmarme un poco y a pensar que todo iba bien en mi cabeza, pero de la nada un sonoro grito me hizo girar hacia la puerta

\- ¡LUKAS!, ¡Dios santo! - Grito alguien desde el umbral y corrió por mi cuerpo, manchándose la ropa solamente para tenerme entre sus brazos... - ¡LUKAS!

Mi nombre resonó en mis oídos de forma potente y dolorosa, el ruido perforo mis oídos y se mantuvo presente, y temo que no quiere irse...

Continuara~

La canción es **_Lithium_** de **Evanescence**, sinceramente amo esta banda, pero esta canción no le encuentro tanto sentido, pero esta parte de la historia y esta parte de la canción pegan un montón


	4. Chapter 4

Antes del capitulo lml, contestare mi primer review aquí...

NightKids: ¿final bueno?, ¿final malo?, aún no lo decido... Pero el por qué de su suicidio sí se explica más adelante... Gracias por darle el tiempo a la pequeña historia... pensé que nadie la leería jamás u.u

Bueno, y sin más

**Pov Mathias**

**_Cap. 4: ¿Por qué? - Parte #1_**

\- Ah... santo cielo - pensé al ver a la chica que hablaba, era impresionante que solo decían palabras vacías y nos contaba de sus llantos incontables, llantos y también de sus oscuras promesas bajo la luna, oscuras promesas y el por qué de sus lamentaciones tristes, eso era lo único que mi mente procesaba, quizá estaba enloqueciendo de la pena, quizá la pena me estaba ganando, me miraba las manos y seguía escuchando llantos, en eso estaba hasta que alguien me saco de mi ensismamiento - Preséntate al resto Mathias, yo te conozco, pero el resto del grupo no lo hace– dijo un hombre de edad avanzada, me miraba con el rostro imparcial, no tenía ningún gesto aparte que con el que me miraba, él debía ser muy bueno jugando póker, solo conocía a alguien más que pudiera estar tan serio tanto tiempo… al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos abrí mis ojos de manera descabellada - y esa persona ya no estaba - me dijo mi propia mente y luego me maldije por pensar en idioteces, contuve las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir corriendo por mis mejillas, me mire las manos y si lo pensaba bien, aun podía sentir la sangre caliente de su cuerpo sin calor… me esforcé por enfocarme en cualquier otro punto de la diminuta sala, enderece mi espalda y mire hacia el resto, frente a mí se encontraban como 8 ó 9 muchachos más y el estúpido psiquiatra, mire al médico, lo observe detalladamente y maldije desde el fondo de mi ser su estúpida bata blanca y su pelo asquerosamente limpio, pensé en los demás jóvenes que allí se encontraban y maldije a mi primo que me llevo a rastras a ver a un tipo que no le agradaba a ninguno de esta diminuta sala, mire mis manos nuevamente y maldije a Aurora, incluso maldije a Emil, de esa misma forma maldije a Arthur y a Vlad, y cuando los maldije a todos me maldije a mí mismo, suspire tratando de quitar de mi cabeza el dolor y mire al especialista que se encontraba frente a mí, dándome mi tiempo, pero pidiéndome una respuesta - Mi nombre – comencé, de forma lenta y poco decidida - es Mathias Køhler, soy nacido en esta ciudad y actualmente tengo 19, mis padres fallecieron y mi novio se mató, intente hacer lo mismo que él, pero mi primo llegó antes a casa, él me trajo aquí casi a la fuerza… - mire al resto, no les sorprendía, estaban en una situación similar a la mía - Según nuestro doc. aquí presente - apunté al médico y él me miro formando una repugnante sonrisa - para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo debo contarles mi historia, o algo así - unos me miraron sorprendidos y a los otros no les importó - Bueno, les contaré mi vida desde los 15... Lo que en estoy minutos seria mi historia...

**_Cap. 4: ¿Por qué? - Parte #1_**

**_Cuando por primera vez te vi_****  
**_Supe que el cielo era para ti y para mí_**  
**_Y para ti y para mí_**  
**_Nunca más podré dormir_**  
**_Nunca más podré soñar_**  
**_Con nadie que no_**  
**_Seas tú... ~_****

\- Maldito Berwald – maldije como por decimavez en los últimos dos minutos, es que él muy pendejo me dejo almorzando solo por irse a follar con el fines ese porque él muy puto volverá a su país, ¡pero yo jamás lo he abandonado por sexo!, ¡jamás!, ¡cualquiera se enojaría si lo dejaran con el almuerzo en mano!, está bien, yo mismo le pedí que no ligara frente a mí, y no es porque este soltero, si no, porque es desagradable a la vista ver como se aprovecha del inocente fines... Podía decir que mi estado de ánimo rallaba en lo indignado, pero no soy un hormonal ni nada así, así que me puse los audifonos y toda la música de Kashmir sonó en mis oídos, eso me relajo bastante ya que en esos minutos de la vida no sabía qué hacer, tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza que terminaba decidiéndome por nada, joder...

Me quité los audifonos porque Alfred me había preguntado por cejas, y cuando me dijo que sí lo veía le avisara qué lo estaba buscando, él se fue y yo me volví a poner los audífonos ya no sonaba la canción que tanto adoraba y comenzó a sonar una canción en otro idioma, me llamo la atención, iba por los pasillos de mi escuela cuando se comienza a reproducir ese tema... No es que yo escuche ese tipo de música ni nada por el estilo, pero en un grupo de WhatsApp mandaron ese audio y se me olvido borrarlo, bueno como sea, continúe escuchando la canción porque me gusto el ritmo lento de está y puesto que nunca escuchaba ese tipo de cosas me dedique a buscarle la letra, era algo en español, mientras reproducía la canción y leía el significado me apoye en el marco de la ventana para poder mirar hacia afuera mientras sonaba la música de mis audífonos a mis oídos, y justo en ese instante vi algo frente a mí, más hermoso que el mismo sol, al principio pensé que esto era obra del destino y lo único que continuaba en su tiempo actual era la música, no sé si todos lo sintieron o solamente yo me sentí así, pero sentí la canción en mi piel, en mis poros, me sentí tal y cual como esa canción... mi vida dio un vuelco en 470 grados, y sencillamente puedo asegurar que todo cambio, todas mis ideas murieron en menos de 10 segundos...

Corrí a buscar lo que vi, con la música sonando en mis oídos y mi corazón palpitando frenético, lo vi... Era el destino que de todas mis canciones mi celular pusiera la canción adecuada, era la adecuada para el momento adecuado, en el Gakuen habíamos más de 890 alumnos si es que era poco, más de 60 de todos ellos eran extranjeros y becados de otros países, y todo el resto, solo éramos daneses comunes y muy corrientes, ¿Pero saben cuál es el dato curioso de todo?, me llamo la atención él, y solamente él... Lo que vi luego de colarme en esa ventana simple para escuchar la famosa canción en otro idioma me dejó embobado, frente a mi estaba el árbol al que casi nadie se acercaba, y sí me preguntan el por qué nadie iba por allí (aún no sé qué razón les llevo a eso), yo les responderá un sonoro y muy amistoso "no tengo ni la más mínima idea"... bueno, en ese árbol, casi llegando a la mitad del tronco habían tres chicos sentados y acostados sobre las gruesas ramas, al principio pensé que estaban escondidos, pero descarte la idea porque se notaban los zapatos de los tres y ninguno hacia el esfuerzo por esconderse, luego pensé que serían los idiotas del Bad Friends trío, ya que esos idiotas harían de todo por llamar la atención del resto del alumnado, pero al enfocar más la vista me di cuenta que no eran ellos, eran tres, pero no eran los tres idiotas...

Sin quitar mi curiosidad intenté mirar mejor, y al enfocar con todas mis ganas pude ver a Vlad, era un rumano bastante extraño, su nombre entero era Vladimir Popescu, puedo decir que tenía lo suyo, pero no fue en el quien me fije, además Vlad salía y a la vez no con Dimitri, un chico de Bulgaria, cuando uno los veía se notaba de lejos que eran sólo amigos de sexo, puesto que cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos ninguno miraba al otro, conozco a Vlad de una clase de matemáticas que compartimos donde al estúpido profesor se le ocurrió que hiciéramos grupos de 5, trabaje ese día con Alfred, Dimitri, Vlad y Tino, allí se conocieron Vlad y Dimitri, fue súper incomodo, porque se marcharon en mitad de la clase y nadie sabía a dónde habían ido, y no volvieron hasta el día siguiente sin dar ningún tipo de explicación...

En otra rama leyendo estaba el cejas, ese gruñon se llama Arthur Kirkland, y tampoco me fije en él, es el novio de Alfred desde que los conozco, incluso antes de eso ya estaban juntos... Arthur es un británico muy peleador, se ganó el apodo de cejas porque tiene unas cejas más gruesas que el tronco del árbol, es más cejas que cara… La verdad, es que no sé cómo Alfred lo soporta, puesto que el británico pelea por absolutamente todo, pero Alfred aun así le jura amor hasta boca abajo y una pistola en la cabeza, lo peor es que no estoy jugando… Cuando Scott "el demonio" Kirkland se enteró de que su lindo e inocente hermano menor, salía con el yanqui pervertido de Alfred, llego a la escuela hecho una fiera y golpeo al americano hasta que se cansó y luego lo amenazo con un arma en la cabeza diciéndole que terminara con Arthur o lo mataba allí mismo, ni los profesores se metían con el demonio, así que nadie podía defender al estadounidense, y Alfred con todo el valor que tiene no quiso romper con cejas, y grito a los 4 vientos que lo amaba… Scott, bajo el arma de a poco apuntándolo a los genitales y solo lo miro de forma desafiante ''**_Cuídalo_****_ estúpido yanqui,_****_ porque si pierdes_****_ al conejo por alguna estupidez de las tuyas,_****_ no les daré nuevamente mi bendición, y pobre de ti que llore por tu culpa_****_, porque de esa nadie te salva, ¿Entendiste bien estúpido yanqui?"..._** y así, llevan casi una vida de salir juntos… lo de Scott fue una mera prueba para ver si se podía confiar en el americano, y sí que funciono, quedo como campeón dentro de la escuela…

Pero, demonios, me desvió del tema y nadie me dice nada, volviendo al tema entonces... Del que yo no sentí flechado, fue del chico que estaba con ellos dos… era, lo más hermoso que podría ver en la vida… y que veré claro está, su pelo era de un color claro algo así como rubio grisáceo, le tapaba la frente, era liso y estaba perfectamente peinado, era muy lindo... su piel era tan clara, fina y delicada y con el sol se veía casi transparente, no tenía él ceño fruncido pero era de vista sería y aun así era más hermoso que muchas chicas de la escuela, no tenía que envidiarle a nadie, sus cejas perfectas y sus labios de lo más apetecibles... Sus ojos eran de color amatista, busque el nombre de ese color en internet, pero los ojos de este muchacho al sol parecía más bien un lila claro... eran las orbes más hermosas que jamás había visto... Lo único que sé me vino a la mente en esos instantes fue que desee ser un espejo, ser SU espejo, para que se muestre a mi todos los días... Cupido al fin me premiaba con algo tan bello…

Lleno de impaciencia corrí hacia donde estaba ese gran árbol temido por todos para poder presentarme al chico que estaba sobre sus copas, cuando llegue no supe como acercarme para poder hablar con él sin que ni el británico ni el rumano me quitaran tiempo con él, pensé unos segundos y opte por llamar a Arthur

\- Oye cejas– grite, captando la atención del británico que me miro molesto (supongo que por el apodo) esperando que yo hablara rápido y me largara - Arthur -dije corrigiendome para que el británico me prestara atención - Alfred te está buscando hace ya un buen rato, ¡dice que encontró al que te rompió las bolsas de té en el barro! – Arthur me miro buscando algún signo de mentira, y cuando vio que decía la verdad bajo lo más rápido que pudo y salió disparado en busca de su amante, y así cobrar la venganza adecuada

\- Ok, gracias Kølher – dijo cuando pasó por mi lado y se fue… Uno menos… Lo que yo le dije no era mentira tampoco, había sido el Bad Friends trio, les encanta molestar al cejas, ven esos idiotas son capaces de todo por llamar la atención, cuando volví a mí, vi que Vlad bajaba a saludarme, así que pensé que el otro chico igual lo haría… pero no lo hizo.

\- Hola Vlad – lo salude como siempre lo hago, o cada vez que lo veo y no esta cejas cerca– ¿Cómo esta Dimitri? – le dije casual, solo para entablar una conversación con el… Creo que yo y Tino somos los únicos que saben de ellos, porque Alfred se creyó toda esa mierda de **_''me sentí mal y Dimitri se ofreció a llevarme_****_ a casa_****_''_**

\- Hola Kølher, ¿Qué tal tu vida?, ¿aún no consigues novia, digo, es que como te metes descaradamente en la vida de otros? – Dijo el… también muy casual sonriendome cada vez más burlesco, no se porque me llamaban por mi apellido, quizá para diferenciarme de los demás daneses de la escuela, pero cuento corto, con el rumano no nos llevamos tan mal como podrías pensar, además tenemos varios puntos en común

\- La verdad - lo mire, me encontraba bastante nervioso por lo que diría ahora, porque sabía qué el rumano se burlaria de mí - creo que me enamore sin pensarlo, y ahora no sé cómo decírselo para que sepa que voy tras él - solté una risilla nerviosa - la verdad es que soy algo tímido en el tema del amor… - Hice una pausa para qué Vlad terminara de soltar su burla y continúe… - Y creo que esta vez es algo realmente serio... - lo mire a los ojos - Fue un amor a primera vista

\- ¿Así? - Vlad se carcageo en mis narices durante bastante rato - Me estas diciendo que el famoso ''el amor es para niñas idiotas y sin cerebro que no controlan sus hormonas de la mejor forma y creen qué el amor realmente existe'' está enamorado – dijo manteniendo una cara divertida mientras yo lo miraba con fastidio - y ¿quién es el desafortunado o desafortunada qué pudo flechar al estúpido Kolher?, ¿lo conozco? – me dijo con un deje burlesco

\- Bueno… - mire de reojo al chico que continuaba en él árbol, estaba leyendo quién sabe qué - Supongo que sabrás de todas formas ¿no es verdad? - lo mire y este sólo asistió con la cabeza - Supongo que si lo conoces, y quizá necesite toda tu ayuda para llegar a él para qué no me aparte de un golpe qué parteria en mil trocitos mí corazón para qué los cuervos lo coman como desayuno… - Vlad se puso a reír por el dramatismo que estaba haciendo y me hizo gestos para que me apurara - Está bien, rumano impaciente - dije con una mueca - es bueno, él - apunte al chico que seguía en el árbol concentrado en su libro, Vlad me miro curioso, y siguió mi seña, y cuando vio a quién apuntaba su sonrisa se borró por completo, puso una mueca triste en un rostro serio… - ¿Vlad? - dije cuando las burlas no llegaban, me miro espectante, esperando qué le dijiera qué no era un error, pero eso no pasó - ¿Estas bien?

\- Oh Kølher -dijo bajo y miro a otro lado, me impaciente con sus constantes reacciones - Mathias… te enamoraste de nuestro queridísimo Lukas Bondevik… - lo pensó por unos segundos cuando me vio escuchar su nombre… - Es una muy mala elección Mathias - dijo más para sí mismo, que para mí – Lukas es una súper mala elección… - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible - sabes que a mí me gusta muchísimo molestarte, pero esto es algo realmente serio, no lo digo de malo, ni nada – volvió a dirigirse a mí – pero Lukas no te escuchara nada de lo que quieras decirle y sí lo haces, explotaras como una bomba de tiempo… Lukas no es precisamente, osea, el es exactamente... es, bueno, él… - me miro buscando algún tipo de señal qué le asegure mí entendimiento, y cuando no lo encontró dijo - Terminaras llorando o incluso peor qué eso – y se marchó dejándome sólo allí…

Y allí comenzó todo lo qué forma mí historia hoy en día… Me acerque a Lukas apenas vi qué no estaban ni el rumano ni el cejas, nunca me habían agradado tanto este par, miraba fijamente a Lukas mientras subía por el árbol, no para intemidarlo, sino para qué viera qué estaba tratando de subir por él, pero no me presto atención hasta qué estuve a su lado, ya qué me vio pero no me dijo nada… lo quede observando con una sonrisa juguetona mientras le estudiaba él rostro, podría verlo 24/7 y no me cansaría, y aún así me faltaria tiempo, me acomodé mejor para observar un mechoncilló de cabello qué estaba como separado de los demás y parecía estar flotando, lo iba a tocar cuando suspiro algo agotado, me volvió a mirar y volvió a su libro, pensé qué pasaría lo mismo, pero escuché una suave voz, tan suave como canto de sirena…

\- Tú no eres ni Vlad, ni tampoco eres Arthur… Así qué ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Y porque demonios te acercas a mi así, sin preguntar o algo?– me dijo súper fríamente sin despegar su cara del libro

\- Y… Yo me llamo Mathias Køhler, soy danés y tengo 15 años… Sé que sonara raro, pero apenas te vi por la ventana y ya quiero ser tu novio, porque me gustaste desde que te vi y ahora quiero que seas solo mío, no me gusta compartir lo que realmente me gusta – le dije lo más tranquilo que pude, pero ese chico sí que me ponía nervioso….

Me miro confundido, quizá un poco sorprendido por mi declaración, trato de formular alguna respuesta pero solo me miro algo apestado -¿Qué? – Dijo, dejándome en claro que no entendía por qué – no entiendo a qué viene todo esto, ¿Nunca te enseñaron a no hablar con desconocidos?…

\- Te digo, necesito que seamos novios, no es que este desesperado por tener cualquier novio, si no, que estoy desesperado por tenerte como mi novio – le dije, sonriéndole al ver un medio sonrojo que oculto volviendo a mirar su libro - Si funciona continuamos felices como perdices, pero si no funciona, no te molesto más… y listo, te olvidas de mi… Pero intentémoslo ¿sí?

\- Tú… - me miro algo molesto y confundido -¿Cuánto te pago Arthur por esta broma?, maldito estúpido, lo matare cuando lo vea – dijo, pero al ver que no era una broma me miro algo cabizbajo - Tu realmente, no quieres relacionarte con alguien como yo Kølher…

\- Lukas, dime… ¿Mataste a alguien?-

Le pregunte serio, me miro algo descolocado - ¿Qué? no, ¡claro que no!, como se te ocurre decir…- Lo interrumpí antes de que me mandara a volar

-O quizá ¿fuiste capaz de violar a alguien?

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no sería capaz de eso idiota!, ¡¿a qué viene todo esto?! – me dijo, sus mejillas se colorearon por la frustración y yo le respondí con mi mejor sonrisa

\- Viene a que no veo ningún mal en relacionarme contigo Lukas… - lo mire a los ojos - es más, creo que me enamore a primera vista de ti…

\- Estas como un demente – dijo serio – De verdad tu no sabes nada de mi Kølher, y no quieres hacerlo tampoco – dijo sin más, y se bajó del árbol de un simple salto, aterrizando de forma suave y glamorosa

Trate de bajar lo más rápido posible pero no pude y él se alejaba cada vez más, me puse a correr para alcanzarlo y lo tome de la manga volteándolo, le sonreí y lo tome de los hombros – Escucha, si de todo esto salgo lastimado – comencé – podrás decirme con todo tu orgullo un tan esperado "te lo dije", y me daré cuenta que es el final, es tentador ¿no? – me sostuvo la mirada y se apartó de mi agarre y siguió su camino hacia las aulas…

Pare mi relato y mire al resto de la sala, tenía la atención de casi todos los presentes, me miraban como preguntándose donde había dejado toda mi alegría, mire al doctor que tomaba notas y mire el piso - Y así fue como después de casi 6 duros meses de tratar de conquistar a ese lindo noruego con ojos amatistas – dije, para poder parar mi relato de una forma un poco cool - mis plegarias dieron de los más dulces frutos – un chico de pelo castaño me miraba triste, esperando lo que venía - Lukas y yo comenzamos a salir como novios…

Continuara...

La canción que tengo aquí se llama:** Un amor violento- de los Tres**, esa canción es hermosa, deberían escucharla…

Y eso es todo queridos amigos...


	5. Chapter 5

\- Y así fue como después de casi 6 duros meses de tratar de conquistar a ese lindo noruego con ojos amatistas – dije, para poder parar mi relato de una forma más bien cool - mis plegarias dieron el más dulce de los frutos – un chico de pelo castaño me miraba triste, luego miraba el piso sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, esperando lo que venía - Lukas y yo comenzamos a salir como novios – en mi comisura se formó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar mi emoción en esos momentos – créanme cuando les digo que conquistar a Lukas no fue para nada fácil, es incluso más que eso, puedo decir que Luke era el chico más duro de enamorar que he conocido, si incluso me rechazo 9 veces durante esos 6 meses, pase muchísimos malos ratos tratando de que me aceptara – dije algo melancólico viendo mis manos – incluso había pensado en rendirme con él, había pensado que si me rechazaba de nuevo, esa sería mi última declaración – hice un silencio, no sabía que más contarles - y sí que lo fue porque al final me acepto y yo fui el hombre más feliz del mundo, cada segundo con el valía más que oro…

\- Mathias – dijo mi especialista – Sé que esto sonara rudo, pero… ¿Tu sabias que Lukas era suicida?

Lo quede mirando esperando ponerlo algo nervioso, pero nada sucedió, mire mis manos nuevamente y asentí de forma lenta un par de veces, y comencé mi relato…

Cap. 5: ¿Porque? Parte # 2

**Pov Mathias**

**_Para amar Para amar, debes tratar de todo entregar_**

**_Para amar Para amar, una identidad debes falsear_**

**_Para amar Para amar, siendo estúpido serás feliz_**

**_Para amar para amar, debes evitar soñar_**

**_Debes olvidar soñar... ~_**

Iba por el pasillo de mi linda casa cuando comenzó a sonar esta canción… Está canción me la mostro Antonio después de una de esas clases de matemáticas que te quitan hasta el alma, me dijo que es su tradición mostrarle esa canción a los idiotas que se enamoran por primera vez, según él su hermano mayor se la había mostrado cuando conoció a Lovino, pero no le llamó la atención hasta que se dio cuenta que lo quería con un tipo de amor distinto al de un amigo, la canción se supone que es de una banda latina de las que él suele escuchar el español cuando estamos en los descansos e incluso en clases, y pasó que me recordó tanto a mí cuando leí la letra que la tengo de tono de llamadas…

Para que mentirles, mi vida era hermosa, conseguí empleo en la disquera de Kiku como vendedor, me nombraron mejor vendedor del mes dos veces consecutivos y todo con Lukas iba genial, incluso podría decir que iba de maravilla.

Luego de mucha tribulación la vida al fin me sonríe, pero lo más importante de todo es que a estas fechas, junto a Lukas, cumpliremos nuestro lindo primer año de noviazgo... Ambos tenemos 16 años y falta mucho para que dejemos de vivir bajo la falda de alguien, pero eso no significa que no podamos vivir todos los días como sí del último se tratase y así, nosotros somos muy felices juntos, hace un tiempo atrás, oí que una chica de un curso inferior estaba diciendo que nosotros con Luke no pegamos nada, que somos la nada compatibles y que ella no era la única que pensaba eso, y algún día el noruego se daría cuenta de eso y me abandonaría, me entro un miedo tremendo y corrí a abrazar a mi novio para que me diera seguridad, otros idiotas comenzaron a decir que nosotros más bien éramos como el hielo y el fuego de novios, y que el hielo trataría de escapar de esa fuente de calor para estar con vida, pero Arthur les dio una reprimenda y no los escuche más, yo solo pensaba que a pesar de que muchos dirían que el hielo se derretiría algún día si seguía junto con el fuego y lo más lógico es que yo lo dejara tranquilo, pero no me apetece para nada, me costó conseguir al noruego para mi solito

A pesar de que todos que el fuego mataría al hielo, yo sé que no es así, se que soy de los que piensa que el fuego se apagara antes de que el hielo se derrita, porque el fuego sentirá el agua fría que se acerca, y se queda allí, hasta que el fuego se extinga por completo, el fuego se volvería un inútil sin el hielo... Porque si de salvar la vida de Lukas se tratase, yo soy capaz de dar mi vida, ya que, sí hay algo que realmente quiera en este mundo, ese algo es Lukas, sé que puede sonar bastante "colegiala estúpida" pero el sólo pensar que puede morir y me dejarme solo algún día… Me dan ganas de no seguir en este mundo... Porque, si él se mata, también lo voy a hacer yo, y él lo sabe, se lo he repetido millones de veces…

Supe del primer incidente cuando con Lukas llevábamos 6 meses, y fue porque le pregunte a Vlad por qué Lukas siempre usaba muñequeras, ya que nunca lo había visto sin algún par en sus brazos… Me dolió en el alma, me lo dijo Vlad, ¿Y qué me dijo exactamente?, bueno, me dijo que Lukas, ¡Mi Lukas!, había tenido varios intentos de suicidio fallidos desde los 12 años… La primera vez que lo intento fue cuando fue abusado por su tío paterno, si, el puto hermano mayor de su puto padre… Su tío lo violó cuando solo tenía 11 años, llego un día y se le presento a la madre de Lukas como, el primogénito de los Haugen (sí, Lukas es Bondevik ya que su padre nunca le dio su apellido y lo hizo el mejor amigo de su madre), pidiéndole pasar la noche ya que al día siguiente viajaría a Suecia junto con su hermano menor Lief. Quizá esto no sea importante, pero lo diré igual, ellos eran 3 hermanos: el menor era el padre de Lukas llamado Vanir, el del medio era Lief, y el mayor era Bodolf, fueron criados sólo por su padre el que murió cuando el mayor tenía 17, entonces Bodolf se encargó de criar a sus hermanos menores hasta que el menor estuvo bien económicamente siendo mayor de edad.

Aurora siendo una madre desconfiada, sólo de buena persona y por el parentesco familiar simplemente lo dejo pasar la noche con la condición que él se marchara a la mañana siguiente apenas se despertara y sin molestar a nadie de la casa… Pero en esos momentos ella no sabía que esa decisión sería la peor de su vida y que en esa noche, la familia Haugen destruiría su vida nuevamente y jalando al niño en esa desesperación... Lukas quedo en un shock del cual con el tiempo le impidió la comunicación con el resto de la gente, y eso lo volvió desconfiado… Evitaba a las personas adultas y a los hombres en general, no se comunicaba con su madre ni con su psicólogo y eso lo llevo a su primer intento: cortarse las muñecas, lo trato varias veces, en repetidas ocasiones, eran cortes profundos, y otros simplemente no tanto, tanto en los brazos como en las rodillas, Lukas era un niño aun, no sabía el método para hacerlo, pero perdió mucha sangre al pinchar una vena de su brazo, le dio pavor y grito, su madre lo encontró y lo llevo a urgencias…

Las veces siguientes fueron menos erróneas, tanto pastillas, como cortes certeros, y como intentos de sobredosis en varias ocasiones, incluso la última vez que lo intento fue un mes antes de conocerme, en otros términos, seis meses antes de comenzar a salir conmigo, el día que yo lo vi por primera vez y me sentí tan flechado por Lukas, había sido mismo día que había podido asistir a clases, en términos más generales, el primer día en asistir luego de que en el hospital le dieran de alta luego de su noveno intento de suicidio en menos de 3 años, cuando Vlad me conto de esto, me sentí pésimo… ¿Que sería de mi sin Lukas?… Por eso Vlad me dijo que era una mala decisión enamorarme de Lukas, ya que me había enamorado perdidamente de un suicida, pero no me importo, si él se mata, también lo hare yo… Fue una promesa secreta que me hice ese mismo día…

Luego de la forma en que me entere el por qué usaba muñequeras, deje a Vlad con las palabras en la boca y corrí donde estaba el, fui al árbol en donde lo vi por primera vez pero no lo encontré, le pregunte a Arthur y me dijo su segundo escondite, entonces corrí hasta ese lugar, corrí mientras las lágrimas amenazaban salir de mis ojos, mientras escuchaba el murmullo de la gente, mientras mi corazón necesitaba ver a Lukas, cuando llegue a las gradas del campo de futbol, estaba subiendo hacia el cuándo me vio, su cara fue de desconcierto al ver la mía y se levantó algo sorprendido cuando no le dije nada y me miro ir donde el de forma silenciosa, tratando de leer la atmosfera y cuando no lo logro me pregunto qué me ocurría, negué con la cabeza varias veces y lo abrase fuertemente, y me rompí a llorar por primera vez frente a él, sé que quizá no entendió el porqué de mi llanto nunca, y me pregunto en más de una ocasión a que se debía, pero siempre se quedaba con la misma respuesta "¿ese día?... mmm nada importante, solo estaba un poco sensible ese día, ya me conoces, ¿no?, soy una niña en sus días cuando quiero", pero él es muy listo, y siempre intenta sacarme la verdad, pero agradezco que no supiera, ya que no quiero que piense que me meto en su vida más de la cuenta y que rompa conmigo por encontrarme un estúpido metiche, quiero que él tenga la confianza suficiente en mí, y que él mismo me cuente cuando se sienta preparado, así yo puedo golpear a su tío tranquilo y con el permiso exclusivo que Lukas me da…

Cuando Lukas acepto comenzar a salir conmigo hablamos y acordamos ir lento, despacio... Según el así nos conoceríamos mejor en el tiempo que saliéramos, esa fue la única cosa que me pidió a cambio de darme una oportunidad y yo como lo amo, acepte gustoso ser su novio... Si lo hacíamos así, yo creo que el creyó que yo me cansaría de él, pero se equivoca todos los días me enamoraba más, yo nunca me cansaría de verlo allí, podía estar leyendo, escribiendo, durmiendo, bebiendo su café y yo sabía que me mantenía presente en sus pensamientos, y cada vez que lo pillaba observándome su sonrojo me volvía loco, o cuando lo descubría buscándome en la cafetería para sentarse en algún lugar de donde pudiera verme, me daban ganas de saltarme sus pasos de prudencia y comerle la boca, pero me mordía las ganas porque sabía que luego de clases él se me acercaría sonriéndome para decirme que nos podremos ir juntos a casa, lo amo, y eso no cambiara...

Todo en nuestra relación era muy linda, y va por etapas, primer paso: crear estancias en donde podremos conocernos mejor (sin salir golpeado), segundo paso: empezar a salir (paso difícil), tercer paso: primera cita (la más importante), cuarto paso: (todo depende de cómo resulte la cita) primer beso, quinto paso: formalizar todo, sexto paso: conocer a su familia (y agradarle)…

Me gusta ir lento con él, hace que nuestra relación se vuelva especial, he conocido muchas cosas de mi amado Lukas, por ejemplo cuando empezamos a salir le ponía nervioso estar muy cerca de mí, pero ahora ya no… También sé que gusta muchísimo el café, pero muy cargado y sin azúcar, y si puede le echa crema o leche, es sensible al frio pero lo soporta bastante bien, ama comer helado cuando llueve, ama el helado de frutilla, pero nada le gana al de chocolate, prefiere caminar que andar en automóviles, pero se cansa demasiado rápido, no le gustan las flores como regalo, pero tiene muchísimas en su casa porque le encanta decorar con ellas, le pone nervioso llevar gente a su casa, prefiere los gatos que los perros, y solo le presenta alguien a su madre cuando tiene mucha confianza en esa persona.

Cuando recién cumplimos nuestro tercer mes en que estábamos juntos fuimos a comer a un restaurant para poder celebrarlo adecuadamente, y cuando íbamos llegando a su casa para presentarme a su madre, ella no estaba…

**_Flashback_**

Lukas había entrado a su casa para decirle a su madre que ya estábamos allí, y me exigió amablemente que esperara fuera mientras, en eso estaba cuando lo vi volver de regreso con una mueca de ¿eso era alivio?, no lo sé, pero estaba bastante relajado, me miro y me miro a los ojos de forma apenada - Creo que mamá salió, no toma mis llamadas y eso solo ocurre cuando no sabe a qué hora volverá – no parecía para nada decepcionado, es más, ahora sí puedo asegurar que estaba aliviado – lo siento Mathias, no podrás conocerla hoy... de verdad lo siento muchísimo

Me miro esperando que me resignara, me enfadara y terminara con él, pero eso no pasaría, así que lo mire de forma tranquila y le respondí – Luke, cariño, no te preocupes… No importa - le dije sonriente – Si no está hoy en casa vendré mañana a conocerla, y si tampoco esta mañana vendré pasado mañana, e incluso el día que le sigue, o el que sigue de ese, pero créeme cuando te digo que realmente quiero conocerla y que ella me conozca, es más, lo que más quiero ahora es que sepa con qué clase de bastardo danés sale su querido y amado Lukas - le dije sin quitar mi sonrisa de mi rostro mientras veía su cara con una expresión algo confusa, al ver su rostro solo atine a guiñarle el ojo derecho – porque sé que ella con todo lo que te adora no quiere que su hijo salga con cualquier patán…

Un confundido y sonrojado Lukas me miraba como buscando mentiras en mis palabras, me observo por un largo rato y me pregunto de la nada - Mathias... tú, ¿Porque razón haces todo esto?, digo, por más que me lo pregunto y cuestiono realmente no logro comprender ni una cuarta parte de todo lo que haces, es incluso más que eso, tú y yo nos conocemos poco y hace poco, pero tu insistes en querer estar conmigo como mi pareja casi todo el tiempo, no recuerdo cuantas veces te mande a volar, y aun así continuaste tercamente tratando de estar conmigo... Y-Yo he llegado a pensar que de verdad no quiero lastimarte, y tampoco quiero salir lastimado, y hay días en que no entiendo por qué tú siendo tan distinto a mi insistes en salir conmigo, yo realmente – me miro e hizo una pausa corta, pero me miro con sus ojos amatistas que me dejaron sin aliento - no entiendo por qué sigues aquí insistiendo que me amas, uno no juega tanto con sus caprichos, ¿sabes?...

\- Tú no eres un capricho Luke, nunca has sido un capricho – le dije, el aparto su vista de mí y hablo incluso más despacio de lo habitual

-¿Por qué yo?... – dijo – ¿Porque de todos los idiotas de la escuela me elegiste a mí?, ¿Tu realmente no crees que deberíamos parar de jugar de una buena vez?, No crees que... – corto sus palabras y me miro a la cara – Mathias… A ti más que a nadie… – tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me miro a los ojos – me da miedo lastimarte... Y ahora más que nunca me aterra lastimarme más de lo que ya estoy... ¿Porque sigues conmigo a pesar de las advertencias que todos te están dando?, ¿Por qué? - me dijo algo triste y curioso

\- ¿El por qué dices?... – me puse a reír, ¿no era obvio?, el de ojos amatistas me miro dolido, como si me estuviera riendo de él, así que lo mire a los ojos y junte nuestras frentes – No será quizá porque te amo Lukas Bondevik, porque a pesar de que tú padre es un jodido puto cabeza hueca, le agradezco tanto, tanto, tanto... Porque gracias a él pude conocerte y saber que eres el amor de mi vida... Nunca te dejare sólo... Nunca... Lo juro…

Y en esos hermosos momentos, Lukas que escuchaba cada palabra como si fuera lo más extraño que decía, acorto todas las distancias que nos teníamos y me robo nuestro primer beso, fue un rose simple y de forma tímida y reservada, al separar nuestros labios se sonrojo y me sonrió, mi corazón frenético al ver su rostro así me pedía por mas, y allí fui yo el que acorto las distancias esta vez, el beso esta vez comenzó lento y con miedo de ser rechazado y empujado, pero al no ver muestras de rechazo me puse a subir la rapidez de nuestras bocas ansiando probar y conocer esa boca que tanto me gustaba, de un segundo a otro nuestro beso era rápido y desesperado, abrió un poco los labios dejando pasar a mi lengua y poco a poco mis sentidos del autocontrol se perdían… ese noruego era la mejor droga que podría llegar a existir, pero luego de unos momentos sentí unos brazos rodeándome el cuello y el beso comenzó a tomar un ritmo lento y más dulce que todo lo dulce, cada vez más suave, estábamos descubriendo la boca del otro como sí nuestra vida dependiera de ello, nos separamos y nos volvimos a juntar en unos pocos segundos, yo tenía a Lukas rodeando mis hombros y yo lo tenía afirmado de la cintura, me sentía morir de la felicidad, me sentía el hombre más feliz del planeta entero... Cuando nos separamos fue porque ya nos quedábamos sin aire suficiente en nuestros pulmones... Pose mi mano en su rostro y el la recargo de forma suave y luego de eso, el me regaló una hermosa sonrisa, la más hermosa que había visto, una sonrisa que sé que nunca en la vida se me olvidara, le tomé del rostro con ambas manos, y le bese la frente, lo volví a besar lentamente, un beso pequeño y lleno de cariño, luego de eso él me rodeo despacio la cintura con sus manos, y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, sintiendo mi corazón latir, soltó una risita casi inaudible al escuchar mi corazón como un loco y me abrazo un poco más fuerte, le acaricie el cabello y apoye mi barbilla en su cabeza

\- Sabes algo Lukas - le dije sonriente, seguíamos abrazados y no había necesidad de separarnos - nosotros... digo tú y yo, nacimos separados, nacimos en distintos países, y con distintas lenguas y culturas - le dije, lo aparte un poquito para mirarlo a los ojos mientras acariciaba su labio, el me miro algo confundido por mi repentino discurso, y le sonreí despacio - pero nuestros labios - continué lentamente – siendo tan distintos los tuyos de los míos, calzan tan perfectamente que me hace pensar que Odín los moldeo para que no fueran separados nunca... siempre juntos con los del otro - le dije – Luke, tu eres lo único que le da luz a mis ojos en este opaco mundo... no sabes lo mucho que te amo...

Me volvió a sonreír dulcemente y me invitó a pasar para poder esperar a su madre dentro de casa y así la conocía ese mismo día... Decidimos poner una peli para entretenernos, lo bese, me beso... me beso, lo bese... correspondiendo el beso del otro todo el tiempo, me mordió el labio juguetón, y yo me comí sus labios como venganza. Al final estábamos más preocupados de descubrir a que sabía la boca del otro, que en ver la película...

**_Fin Flashback_**

Cuando era un niño, odiaba en gran manera los actos escolares, y los días donde presentabas a tus padres en la escuela, todos me miraban con lastima y mis padres jamás fueron, siempre eran mis tíos… No fue que mis padres me dejaran, o sea, si lo hicieron, pero no de la forma que unos padres que no quieren a sus hijos los abandonan, mis padres me amaban, solo que tuvieron un accidente.  
Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 8 en un accidente automovilístico, entonces no se bien lo que es que tus padres estén siempre presentes o que tu madre te llame a las 4 de la mañana después de saliste a beber con amigos porque aún no llegas… Siempre era mi tía la que estaba allí, El día que mis padres murieron yo estaba en la escuela, mis tíos fueron a buscarme, me llevaron al cine y luego a comer, luego me compraron un traje más bien elegante y no sonrieron en ningún momento del paseo, estaban tranquilos, hasta que dije que quería volver a casa, mis tíos se miraron el uno con el otro y me llevaron a su casa, dijeron que mejor durmiera un poco, cuando me desperté por la mañana y baje a la cocina y encontré a mi tía llorando desconsolada, me senté frente a ella y ella me conto lo de mis padres, no recuerdo llorar, la mire algo descolocado y pedí ir a casa, ella me acompaño, cuando llegamos entre y sentí un vacío enorme, luego me volví al auto y me puse el cinturón, mi tía entendiendo mis gestos me llevo de vuelta, ese mismo día pasaron muchas cosas, no volví a mi casa y me quede con mis tíos, allí conocí a Berwald, quien se volvió algo así como un enemigo aliado y parte importante de mi familia…  
Así que ese día que fui a la casa de Lukas, fui testigo de cómo ese mismo día llego Emil a su vida, me presente a la madre de Lukas y esta me recibió con los brazos muy abiertos… Creo que su familia, se volvió algo de mí...

**_Flashback #2_**

Estábamos más preocupados de descubrir a que sabía la boca del otro, que en ver la película que ni siquiera vimos cual era, cuando de repente escuchamos la puerta de la casa abrirse de forma calmada, con Luke nos separamos y nos quedamos expectantes de saber quién había llegado, Luke lo sabía claro, pero yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea, así que me sentí aún más curioso cuando escuche la voz proveniente de la sala…

\- ¿Lukas?- dijo una voz cantarina proveniente de la entrada esperando quizá una respuesta- llegue hijo… ¿Puedes venir un segundo? – dijo nuevamente cuando no escucho nada, suspiro agotada y subió hasta el cuarto de su hijo – Lukas sé que estas en casa – nos miró a los dos y a pesar de que me sonrió le dijo a Luke – Hijo, acompáñame tengo que hablar contigo un tema de suma importancia, luego me presentas a tu novio, ¿si?… – decía su madre con una mueca burlesca, dejando a Lukas rojo como un tomate

\- Voy de inmediato… - le grito a su madre cuando esta nos dejó solos, me miro algo nervioso – tú debes venir igual, no creas que porque te hizo una broma significa que te acepta, si quieres presentarte, debes hacerlo ahora – dijo aún más nervioso

\- Si, mi amor – le dije para luego depositar un beso en su mejilla y él se puso más rojo – recuerda que todo lo que me prometo lo cumplo – y lo bese fugazmente para luego salir de la habitación

Cuando estábamos en la sala, nos sentamos juntos en la mesa esperando a la madre de Lukas, Aurora, quien a pesar de ir a buscar a su hijo a su cuarto, no estaba allí, nos sentamos juntos por idea de mi lindo noruego, para que su madre supiera o sospechara algo y nuestro trabajo se facilitaría en el momento de los interrogatorios… Lukas se notaba muy nervioso, tal vez era su primer novio en presentarle a su madre… Así que me esforzaría en caerle bien a ella, no parecía una persona amargada ni mucho menos una de esas fanáticas religiosas… Se demoró en llegar, pero llego y cuando lo hizo fue con un niño de la mano, era bastante adorable, mire a Luke que también miraba a su madre con el niño… bueno, yo no sabía que Lukas tuviera un hermanito, el niño tenía por lo mucho dos años… como note, Lukas tampoco lo sabía, me quede en silencio, esto era quizá un poco incómodo y mire la escena que se presentaba frente a mi… El pequeño no se parecía a ninguno de los presentes, excepto quizá por el color de ojos, que también eran amatistas, mire a Luke, se encontraba tenso a mi lado… Por lo que supuse que ese niño no era su hermanito pequeño… Lukas fue el primero en hablar…

\- Aurora – dijo Lukas luego de que todos en la sala estaban en el más puro silencio - ¿y ese niño?, ¿Se puede saber quién es?

-Es tu hermanastro…- dijo Aurora tajante, Lukas no se mostró ni sorprendido por la respuesta ni molesto por la forma de contestar de su madre que luego de que el noruego preguntara de forma tan abrupta claramente se había puesto a la defensiva en contra de su propio hijo, luego de decir esto lo miro pidiéndole compasión y continuo explicando – Hace no más de dos días tu padre se suicidó obviamente junto a la madre de este pequeño, quizá Vanir le haya pedido elegir entre ambos, como lo hizo conmigo pero la diferencia fue que ella lo eligió a él… - maldita perra, pensé, como abandona a su hijo pequeño por un hombre idiota… Mire a Lukas, que observaba y analizaba todo, miro a su madre quien suspiro y le brindo una pequeña sonrisa a su hijo- Supongo que ahora te preguntaras que hace este niño aquí… ¿no? – Lukas asintió lentamente, sin despegar la vista de su madre, quien se sentó en el sofá del lado – Hoy por la mañana me llamaron desde la policía diciéndome lo de Vanir y su mujer y que necesitaban que fuera con urgencia al cuartel, allí me entere de que yo quede a cargo de este niño, la madre me lo lego en su testamento a cambio de que el niño no perdiera su apellido, era su apellido de soltera, quizá me eligió a mi porque soy madre del otro hijo de Vanir … - Hizo una pequeña pausa - Se llama Emil Steilsson, nació en Islandia no hace mucho… - Lukas volvió su vista hacia el niño – tu padre volvió a hacer lo mismo Lukas, pero su madre no lo eligió a él por sobre todas las cosas… - Lukas se paró del sofá y se sentó sobre sus piernas -Lukas… no ha dicho nada desde que lo enviaron hasta aquí…

Odie al padre de Lukas como nunca había odiado a nadie, era un cabron de primera, pero no lo dije en voz alta, mire la escena que se me presentaba, Lukas miro al niño de forma dura y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Emil lo miro algo nervioso y opto por hacer lo que le decían, Luke intento hablarle o preguntarle cosas, pero Emil no decía nada… Luke lo miro algo triste y estaba procesando una frase para el chico y cuando le decía que todo estaría bien, de la nada, se quedó en silencio, con Aurora nos quedamos de piedra al ver la escena: Lukas estaba llorando… Se secó la cara con su manga y se acercó al niño y lo abrazo tiernamente y le decía que no se preocupara de ese zángano, que no volvería… Lukas estaba abrazando al niño pequeño, diciéndole que el seria su nuevo hermano y todos serian una nueva familia, una que no lo dejaría solo, y que no se preocupara, porque él lo defendería… Emil comenzó a llorar junto con Lukas, llamando a su mamá y diciendo que se portaría bien, (claro, en irlandés), pero que no lo dejara solo, claro, todo en un idioma de niño de dos años, al ver tal escena sentí mi corazón se rompiéndose muchas veces y comencé a llorar, Aurora también lo hacía, pero ella estaba más tranquila que nosotros, se también que el corazón de Lukas, también se hizo pedazos, pero cuidaría a Emil costase lo que costase… Me prometí también que Emil sería como un hijo para mí desde ahora… Yo el padre, Lukas la madre, y Aurora, su nueva abuela… Que lo consentiría… y que no lo abandonaría… Luego de que toda la tristeza paso, Lukas acurruco a su nuevo hermano en sus brazos y Emil se durmió a los pocos momentos, entendía a Emil, sabía lo que era estar sin tus padres…  
Me presente a Aurora cuando Emil dormía plácidamente, ella estaba asombrada de que su hijo saliera con alguien tan enérgico como yo y me dio muchas bendiciones y buenos deseos, me tomo de la camiseta y me dijo "Si el llora por tu culpa danés, te dejare cantando finito, ¿entendido?" yo quedé sencillamente de piedra por unos segundos hasta que luego ella se largó a reír de forma suave y yo al ver esto también lo hice, y luego agregó aún más seria "no estoy bromeando, más finito que niño de kínder" me sostuvo la mirada hasta que yo asustado le asentí muchas veces, entonces ella me sonrió de vuelta…

Y tal como supuse por el comportamiento de Luke, era el primero en conocerla… Lo que no sabía, era que yo era el primer novio de Lukas y el primero en ir a su casa… Me sentí sumamente importante en esos segundos, aun me siento sumamente importante y claramente lo agradezco mucho… Porque amo a Lukas, y me siento acogido en una familia que ha pasado muchos problemas… Que a mí no me importa ayudar a enterrar y olvidar, mi madre siempre me repetía que todo lo que se entierra se olvida y eso se volvió casi mi religión… Porque soy de los que piensan que en esta vida, existe algo muy simple llamado: Borrón, cuenta nueva

**_Fin Flashback #2_**

Las lágrimas amenazaban de nuevo, y el doctor propuso continuar con todo esto mañana, lo mire como si me estuviera pidiendo algo imposible, si por hoy ya estaba tan exhausto por recordar tantas cosas tan simples ni quería pensar como seria recordar cosas que fueran importantes, mire a los chicos tratando de buscar algo que me excusara no ir jamás a ese sitio de nuevo, pero no encontré nada, mire a la puerta y vi a mi primo, miraba el suelo, había escuchado mi relato… Al ver la expresión que me regalaba suspire apesumbrado, tome mi chaqueta que estaba en el respaldo de mi asiento y fui hacia donde él estaba, no lo vi a los ojos y solo paso algo por mi cabeza y se lo pregunte – ¿Podemos ir al cementerio no? – me miro y asintió a con la cabeza de forma lenta y pausada, yo hice el mismo gesto al ver su aprobación – vamos entonces - dije y me dirigí al automóvil…

Con Luke aprendí algo… Y fue que no todo lo que se entierra se olvida, mi madre estaba muy equivocada cuando me dijo eso…

Continuará~

La canción es: Para amar de los Prisioneros ((Banda chilena) de mi chilito bello))

Lo de siempre chicos…

¡Os quiero una tonelada! Y gracias a los que me siguen y leen mi historia

¿Review?, ¿consulta?, ¿felicitaciones?, ¿tomates?, ¿Ideas?


	6. Chapter 6

¡Buenísimas a los que me leen, perdón por la demora!, primero que todo, los Review:

**Annoyng-Anko7:** Gracias!, sin mentirte, el viernes quería subir el cap. Pero no me dio animos, y recién hoy me digne a comenzar a escribir algo… ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

**NightKids**: A mi igual me encantan, junto con el Usuk y el Spamano son mis OTP... Aún no veo que será el final, sí será Happy end o Bad end... pero tendrá un final inesperado, eso está claro C: , me gustan las ideas medianamente más largas, así que yo creo que esta tendrá 15 caps app, o sólo 10... no se, tal vez tenga mas, tal vez tenga menos, así que no se…

Emmms, bueno me demore unos días más ((muchos más)) de lo planeado, pero tuve muchos problemas con mi estúpido novio, terminamos en una discusión y buuuuueh, ahora el es mi ex novio, todos saben como termina eso ((Llorando y llorando como nenaza, cada uno llora como puede, ¿no?))... Así que hoy recién me digne a escribir algo aquí, por que no es culpa de los poquitos que leen esto… y bueno sin más demora, ¡El capitulo!

Advertencias? : Violencia, malas palabras, y lemon ((oh lemon, tan esperado)) y creo que nada más

\- Con Luke aprendí algo… Y fue que no todo lo que se entierra se olvida, mi madre estaba muy equivocada cuando me dijo eso… - dije al ver todos los ojos expectantes en mí, los mire un poco menos zombi y continúe hablando - Ayer fui de visita al cementerio, llevaba un racimo de brezos purpuras, ya que eran sus flores favoritas y muchas fotos, con Luke no nos solíamos tomar muchas fotos juntos, pero en su lapida está llena de esas pequeñas imágenes – dije, los ojos se miraban los unos a los otros y sentí que no era el único que se aferraba a tan pequeños recuerdos…

\- No necesitas fingir estar bien, ¿sabes? – Me dijo un chico de la sala – No sé si te diste cuenta, pero aquí nadie está bien como para tener que soportar tu puto buen humor

Lo mire fijamente y le sonreí – lo sé – mi sonrisa se fue tan rápido como llego - pero lo necesito, necesito creer que los conozco aunque sea un poco y no les estoy contando esto a muchos extraños que tienen sus propios problemas con la muerte… - el médico me miro con reproche y me dejo continuar – Mejor continuare con lo mío…

Cap. 6: ¿Por qué? Parte #3

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**/ Esas heridas no parecen sanar  
**_This pain is just too real_** / Este dolor es demasiado real  
**_There's just too much than time_** / Hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo  
**_Can not erase_** / No puede borrar  
**_When you cried_** / Cuando tú llorabas  
**_I'd wipe away all of your tears_** / Yo sacaba todas tus lágrimas  
**_When you scream_** / Cuando tú gritabas  
**_I'd fight away all of your fears_** / Yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
**_And I held your hand_** / Y he sostenido tú mano  
**_Though all of these years_**/ A través de todos estos años  
**_But you still have_** / Pero tú todavía tienes  
**_All of me_** / Todo de mi  
**_Of me…_** / de mi

La vida curiosamente sigue sonriéndome, es más, si la vida fuera una persona, pensaría que está tratando de coquetear animadamente conmigo, y yo como un buen idiota le diría que no porque amo a Lukas, pero si no conociera a Lukas, ya estaría teniendo sexo duro con la vida, aun trabajo con Kiku en la disquera, pero ahora mi jefe nos paga casi el doble de lo que pagaba el principio, la tienda es muchísimo más grande ahora que cuando recién empezamos a trabajar, y como solo trabajamos nosotros dos, el jefe nos paga súper bien.

La última vez que di señales de vida aún tenía 16 y con Lukas llevábamos solo 1 añito de noviazgo, como regalo de aniversario en nuestro primer año nos regalamos la llave de nuestras casas, yo la llave de Lukas la tengo colgada con una cadena, y el mi llave la tiene de la misma forma pero en un collar muchísimo más corto que se le ve hasta de fantasía, como si fuera el adorno inspirada por esos tipos que fabrican los collares , si incluso decoro la llave, bueno, ahora ambos tenemos 17 años y ya llevamos 2 años enteritos, 5 meses y 28 días… Es muchísimo tiempo y eso es súper bueno, ¿no?, pero yo aún me siento como si fuera nuestro primer mes… sigo enamorado de él como en el primer momento, siento que pertenezco a Lukas desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, a veces cuando me encuentro besándolo o viéndole, recuerdo cuan nervioso me puso el poder estar cerca de él la primera vez que le hable… y me digo a mi mismo que fue el mejor momento de mi vida, tengo una nueva religión, se llama Lukasnismo y se basa en adorar a Lukas sin fines de lucro, mi oración es **_"yo sigo y seguiré enamorado de Lukas, lo amare hasta que mi corazón se pudra en la tierra, hasta el final de los tiempos"… _**Y puedo decir que mi Dios si habla conmigo y me responde las oraciones… si incluso, ya me ha dicho "_Te__amo",_es simplemente hermoso…

Pasado mañana cumpliremos 2 años y 6 meses, lo echo de menos ya que no lo he visto casi en toda la semana por culpa de sus familiares y sus amigos, no sé por qué, pero usan a mi novio como consejero matrimonial, enserio, estas últimas semanas ha estado ocupado en muchísimas cosas y todas y cada una de ellas son distintas entre sí, incluso Emil me quita tiempo con Luke (no por pedirle consejos, pero si por ponerle caritas para que Luke me cancele los planes)… Pequeño y adorable Emil con sus actos sucios, Aurora está ocupada también todo el tiempo ya que consiguió empleo, deja a Emil con su niñera y se va hasta que su hijo mayor vuelve, Y además también está el tema que ahora con Vlad que al fin formalizo su relación a través de una amenaza de su amigo con beneficios y Luke se presentó a Dimitri más formalmente (Aunque ya se conocían)… y Arthur no se queda atrás tampoco señoras y señores, y es porque ya que a Alfred se le está acabando su pasantía en este país y probablemente tena que volver al suyo pronto, entonces al británico no le gusto para nada la idea y quizá se dé un tiempo con Alfred ya que no quiere nada a distancia con nadie, entonces le preocupaba que Alfred (quien aún no lo sabe) pusiera peros en el asunto y no quisiera terminar y lo terminara convenciendo… En fin, yo les contaba que ayer estaba bastante deprimido ya que porque extrañaba a mi lindo novio noruego y por cosas del destino sentí mi celular vibrar, era Lukas quien me llamaba, cogí la llamada lo más rápido que pude y espere que Luke me contara que ocurría, y como si la vida nuevamente quisiera darme un gran día, Luke se encargaría de los planes para nuestro aniversario… estoy más que feliz hoy, así que hoy lo llame yo y coordinamos bien lo de pasado mañana, podemos salir en la tarde y así estar en su casa por toda la mañana, o quizá sea de otra manera, pero hoy estoy demasiado ansioso por todo esto, me sorprendió mucho que fuera el quien me llamara, ya que casi nunca me llama a menos que yo se lo pida (y aun así no lo hace jamás), solo recuerdo una vez antes de esta que me llamo por su cuenta, nosotros habíamos discutido ese día porque yo no lo había visto por bastante tiempo (otra vez) y él se negaba a pasar tiempo conmigo, entonces cuando vi su llamada al principio no lo conteste, cuando vi que me llamaba nuevamente estuve a punto de apagar el celular, y pensé que quizá quisiera disculparse conmigo y contarme que había estado haciendo, entonces cuando cogí el teléfono me quede de piedra y caí en desesperación, y en esos cortos minutos me di cuenta que cuando Luke es el que llama es porque es algo realmente importante y nunca, nunca, nunca jamás hay que dejarlo marcando ocupado, esa se convertiría en nuestra nueva lección de la vida, casi una nueva religión: Nuestro deber como novio (o novia) es que siempre debemos contestarle a nuestra pareja, aunque hayan discutido antes, eso no significa que te llamen para ponerse a discutir contigo… Trágate el orgullo y coge la llamada rápido

**_Flashback_**

Mire mi celular que marcaba la llamada perdida de mi novio y que ahora, nuevamente mostraba su fotografía diciendo que me llamaba, mire el celular y con mi ceño ligeramente fruncido lo descolgué y lo puse de mala gana en mi oído - ¿Aló? – Hubo un silencio sepulcral, mire si el teléfono había tomado la llamada y al ver que si lo había hecho lo volví a ubicar en mi oído - ¿Lukas? – Quizá se había marcado solo, iba a colar cuando escuche mi nombre en la otra línea, volví a mi teléfono y algo extrañado continúe hablando - es raro que me llam… - me interrumpió un sollozo que se escuchó algo ahogado, mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos y me sentí infinitamente culpable - ¿E-Estas bien?

\- Math-ias… sé que aun sigues molesto conmigo, pero… ¿p-puedes venir a mi casa?...- Hablaba casi en un susurro, me comencé a colocar las zapatillas casi tan rápido como me las quite y a buscar mi abrigo - por favor… es urgente… - dijo rápidamente y muy bajito, como si fuera para que nadie lo escuche hablar

\- Voy, espérame… - Y antes de colgar ya estaba saliendo

Ese día puedo decir que rompí mi record… Digo, de mi casa a la de Lukas eran 10 minutos caminando, y mi record hacia esa casa era de 7 minutos con 2 segundos, Pero ese día y en esos minutos, no se cumplieron ni siquiera 2 minutos desde la salida de mi casa, y yo ya estaba afuera de la de Lukas

Cuando llegue al pasaje de mi noruego, lo primero que me fije si Luke estaba esperándome cerca de su casa, como siempre lo hacía, pero al no verlo por ningún lado, cambie mi vista desde el pasaje hasta la casa, y allí me di cuenta que como nunca todas las cortinas de esta estaban cerradas, eso jamás pasaba, Aurora nunca lo permitía, me puse a ver entre las cortinas la silueta de mi novio, pero puedo decir que estaba muy bien oculto, ¿Por qué sé que estaba oculto?, bueno, porque si me detenía un poco a buscar y enfocaba bien mi vista, podía ver el rulito anti gravitacional de Lukas entre las cortinas del cuarto de Emil, que la vista daba a la calle… Me pareció aún más extraño si se puede, y comencé a palpar el terreno de la casa buscando con la mirada de lo que posiblemente se estuviera ocultando Lukas, me pare frente a la casa de frente a la de mi novio para que lo que fuera que lo estuviera asustando no se marchara y vi que había un hombre fuera de la casa, no se molestaba ni en ocultarse de la vista de nadie, me fije en su aspecto, era absolutamente un hombre al cual nunca antes había visto, pero tenía muchas semejanzas a los hermanos que vivían en esa casa, tenía el pelo grisáceo-violáceo al igual que Emil, algo más canoso, por supuesto y una barba de días del mismo color... tenía los mismos ojos de Lukas, incluso el mismo color, es familia fue lo primero que pensé, pero si Luke no lo recibía en casa es porque no quería… No se escondería... Mire al hombre que frenéticamente tocaba el timbre cada 5 segundos y miraba a todos lados sin ningún escrúpulo… Quizá no sea familia, quizá… ¿Sera un amigo de Aurora?, fue lo que pensé, no, Lukas en esa situación pensaría en hacer entre dos cosas si así fuera, uno lo habría hecho pasar, o dos lo habría espantado, pero allí seguía aquel extraño hombre, tras muchísimo meditar y darle vueltas al asunto, decidí acercarme lentamente

\- Buenas tardes – le dije al extraño en mi idioma, al ver su cara de desconcierto, probé hablando en noruego –Buenas tardes señor – volví a decir lentamente, el noruego aún no se me daba bien, pero podía hablarlo bastante

\- Hablo danés muchacho – dijo el hombre en danés, quizá se apiado de mi – no te conteste porque no sé qué demonios quieres

\- Bueno, no pude evitar acercarme puesto que nunca lo había visto por el vecindario, y al verlo aquí parado no me pude evitar preguntar tampoco a quién necesita o sencillamente a quién busca en esta casa – continúe rápidamente…

\- Ah, bueno… - Miro la casa algo confundido, luego volvió a mirarme de una forma lenta pero muy precisa, eso me dio mala espina - ¿Aquí vive la Sra. Aurora Amdahl? (Es el apellido de soltera de Aurora, ya que nunca se casó con nadie, por tanto, su apellido no cambia), ella es alta y delgada, extranjera por su puesto, tiene un acento noruego muy marcado y un hijo…

Lo mire algo desconfiado, pero sonreí cuando respondí – Si señor, ella vive aquí, pero aun no me dice para que la necesita – le solté muy confianzudamente, pero la verdad, jamás he sido lo que la gente llama tímido, así que no me importo ni un poco

\- Bueno – me miro con su peor cara de pocos amigos y el ceño demasiado fruncido – Vengo a ver a Aurora Amdahl, no le veo problemas a mi visita – me respondió de forma que alguien le respondería a un niño diciéndole que navidad termino y que hay que esperar otro año para volver a tener juguetes – A diferencia de ti, ella y yo somos parientes, algo lejanos quizá, pero parientes de todos modos – Hizo una leve pausa y me miro inquisitivo - ¿y tú pequeño detective?, si no es mucho el inconveniente, ¿se puede saber quién eres? – me dijo de forma bastante venenosa y casi intimidante

\- ¿Yo? – Le dije algo asombrado por su forma de preguntarme, mire hacia la casa de mi novio, vi que la cortina se había movido un poco y mire nuevamente al hombre frente a mí, porque todo el nerviosismo que el tenia desapareció en cosa de segundos para responderme de forma cruel e incluso agresiva – Me llamo Mathias, y soy el novio del hijo de Aurora, Lukas

Me miro desde abajo hacia arriba y en viceversa, me miro a los ojos y soltó una carcajada lastimera, me volvió a ver la cara y respondió algo que me hirvió la sangre - Ah, así que sales con esa peste de chico, interesante, pensé que se quedaría solo el resto de su vida después de todo lo que paso – dijo y me miro con una mirada de asco que me hizo enfurecer más si esto fuera posible - Pero veo que es peor que eso y que se volvió un estúpido chico gay… - miro su reloj algo cansado - que asco de crianza tiene esta Aurora – dijo mirando la casa – Un hijo gay…

Mis nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar mis puños para reprimir el deseo de callar su estúpida e ignorante boca, y mi voz, que sonaba más grave por el enojo articulo lo que vendría a continuación – Perdón señor, no quiero seguir quitándole de su tiempo, pero de verdad no alcance a escuchar bien cuando me dijo quién era usted – Lo gire de golpe para que dejara de ver la casa, estaba en llamas, no iba a permitir que ese tipo insultara a mi novio, porque a Lukas ni siquiera Aurora, que es su madre lo pasa a llevar – creo que lo dijo muy despacio y no lo alcance a escuchar

\- Oh, claro, ¿dónde están mis modales?… - me miro de pies a cabeza nuevamente y saco una tarjeta de presentación de su billetera – No sé si sabes leer, pero tal y como dice allí, yo soy Bodolf Haugen, el primogénito de esta hermosa familia, vengo a ver a Aurora, ya que ella tuvo un hijo con mi difunto hermano…

Sin mentirles, mi cabeza dejo de funcionar durante y después de lo que dijo Haugen, y luego primogénito, mi cuerpo reacciono solo, mi cabeza no siguió mi ritmo y mis manos se movieron por instinto y sin tener mi cuerpo, mi cabeza ni mis manos bajo mi total control…  
_"Yo soy Bodolf Haugen"_  
Cada palabra que decía me hacía acercarme cada vez más a él, debo suponer que mi mirada debió haber estado llena de odio, y supongo que él pudo sentir mis ganas de querer asesinarlo ya que al ver mi cercanía se comenzó a alejar instintivamente, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él, le propine un golpe en toda la cara, y de allí le empecé a dar golpes como si fuera un saco de boxeo  
_"Yo soy Bodolf Haugen"_  
Su presentación me comía los sesos, quería golpearlo, quería hacerlo llorar, quería que me implorara perdón, que le implorara perdón a Lukas… Llego un punto en donde quería incluso matarlo…  
_"El primogénito de esta hermosa familia"  
_Cuando vi que se tambaleaba un poco al recibir un golpe de puño en su estómago, le di una patada que hizo que cayera al suelo logrando que se clavara varias rocas en la espalda y al caer de bruces al piso soltó un gruñido de dolor, lo patee en el estómago quitándole por supuesto todas las opciones de levantarse del piso  
_"Bodolf Haugen"_  
Haugen me golpeo en modo de defensa, pero no me importo y continúe con mi serie de golpes en el acto, puños y patadas, incluso rasguños y empujones, mis puños me dolían de tanto impactarlos en su rostro, ya que lo golpeaba una y otra vez, cuando me canse de tanto golpearlo y lo vi en el piso pidiendo clemencia  
_"__Es una muy mala elección… __es una súper mala elección…"_  
Recordé las palabras de Vlad y comencé a llorar, y a gritarle que él no merecía la clemencia ni de Dios, que él era quien había obligado a Lukas a tener relaciones con él, y que por su culpa casi me niega la oportunidad de conocerlo, que por el casi no tendría a Lukas conmigo… cuando me percate lo mierda de persona que era ese idiota al que estaba golpeando mementos antes, de que por SU culpa Lukas intentó suicidarse, mis manos ganaron fuerza otra vez, otra ronda de golpes a ese infeliz… Pero me detuvieron unos brazos, Lukas me abrazaba y me trataba de sostener para que no lo siguiera golpeando…

-Mathias… por favor… déjalo, de verdad no lo vale… - dijo, apoyando su cara en mi espalda

\- Este… Este idiota te hizo daño… te daño Lukas…. Te hizo llorar… - mis lágrimas no cesaban, y Luke me estaba abrazando aún más fuerte que antes, no por pena ni nada, si no, por la impotencia que tenía… - Por su culpa… tú… - me mordí el labio para calmar las lágrimas – él era lo único que tenías de tú familia paterna… Aurora confió en el… ¡Y él se atreve a venir aquí mas encima!

\- Ahora te tengo a ti Mathias… Aurora ahora confía en ti… - continuaba abrazándome con mucha fuerza, pero su voz era débil – el ya no lo vale la pena…

\- Pero te amo –Le grite mientras mis ojos se empañaban de nuevo – Te amo, ¿entiendes? Lukas, yo te amo tanto – las lágrimas no dejaban de caer ni de mis ojos ni del noruego - Yo no quiero verte sufrir… ¡Y menos por algo como eso! – apunte a su tío, que estaba en el piso semiconsciente – Por él… por ese idiota… tú…

\- Math… ven, entremos a la casa… podremos hablar allí con más calma… – me interrumpió, pero no soltó su agarre

\- Si… - me soltó y yo pude apreciar el puré de tío que hice en el piso esa tarde, lo mire con odio, y esperaba que cuando yo saliera el ya no estuviera allí, le tire su tarjeta de presentación y entre junto con Lukas

En esos momentos que entramos a la casa mi cuerpo se relajaba mientras el de Luke se tensaba a cada paso, yo sabía demasiado para su gusto, y él sabía que yo estaba enterado de cosas que solo algunos (que no era yo) sabían, apenas entramos a su sala de estar, mi novio comenzó a besarme de forma apasionada que sinceramente logro que me olvidara de su tío, Emil y Aurora llegarían pronto y yo no podía estar allí si Aurora no lo sabía, abrí mis ojos por unos instantes y vi a Lukas con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y pude sentir que la cara de Lukas sabía a lágrimas, y esas lagrimas sabían a dolor y miedo, sus ojos apretados y algo rojos por las lágrimas que intento secarse, su manga de la polera aun mojada, lo mire y cerré los ojos a mi pesar, pensé _"Lukas no quiere hablar de esto conmigo"_así que continúe besándolo sin remordimientos, volví a abrir mis ojos y encontrar a Lukas igual o peor que antes me desarmo y una vocecita en mi cabeza decía _"Pero Lukas es capaz de llegar a otro extremo si no habla conmigo ahora"_esto significaba darle apoyo a mi novio, así que comencé a separarme lentamente de Lukas, pero el al percatarse de esto, tomo el beso con más fuerza impidiendo poder soltarme de su agarre, casi caigo en la tentación, mi resistencia era cada vez menor y eso me asustaba _"Vamos Mathias, debes ser fuerte y no caer en esos tentativos labios para poder hablar con ellos en vez de comerlos" _me dije mentalmente, lo tome de los hombros y lo separe lentamente de mí, ambos respirábamos de forma pesada y poco a poco recuperábamos el aire que habíamos perdido en el beso, dije su nombre de forma suave y casi inaudible, pero el al escucharme nombrarlo me miro expectante a lo que yo tuviera que decirle, al ver que de mi boca no saldría nada más, el bajo su cara tapándola con el flequillo, volviendo a llorar lentamente

\- L-Luke… sabes, nosotros debemos hablar – Me miro espantado y toco mi cara con sus manos, susurro mi nombre y aguanto un hipido lastimero

\- Yo… yo te diré lo que desees saber – me dijo de pronto, se zafo de mis brazos y avanzo hasta el sillón, palmeo a su lado y me sonrió algo triste – si quieres cortar luego de esto, lo entenderé… Solo, solo que también quiero que tú me hables de esto…

Allí me entere de todo… yo sabía una gran parte de todo eso, pero al escucharlo del propio Lukas, hizo que buscara nuevamente a su estúpido tío y lo matara de una vez… Cada palabra que me decía estaba llena de temor, podía sentirlo y sencillamente lo escuchaba con mucha atención, mientras lloraba y secaba sus lágrimas, yo continuaba expectante a sus palabras, cuando paraba de llorar se alteraba por mi silencio y volvía a empezar, a pesar de que tal vez yo tampoco estuviera bien solo escuchándolo, el hablo de todo, saco todo de su interior, él me contaba cosas mediante yo le iba preguntando, cuando termino de hablar, me miro esperando a que yo le dijera que no quería salir más con él, él tenía miedo que yo lo dejara solo… Lo mire, me pare del sofá, y ante la mirada aterrada de Luke me incline y lo abrace, lo abrace tan fuerte que el volvió a llorar, me devolvió el abrazo y me dijo lo asustado que estaba en que me fuera, me abrazo diciendo que no lo dejara ahora, yo le acaricie el cabello y le bese la frente, diciendo que jamás lo iba a dejar solo y que se borrara esa idea de la cabeza…  
Al cabo de una hora estábamos recostados en el sofá con las manos entrelazadas, hablando de todo y a la vez de nada, me pidió no contarle a Aurora de que Bodolf había estado buscándola, ya que ella era capaz de acriminarse al saber que ese infeliz estaba en Dinamarca y que yo ya lo había dejado como puré, yo nunca había odiado tanto a un hombre, ese tipo es una rareza, todos merecen el perdón, pero gente como a ese tipo, lo único que merecen es una escoba en el culo y sin lubricantes, Lukas me pregunto él como yo sabía de la existencia de este estúpido tío, y yo le dije que me habían contado, me pregunto quién me había dicho y yo no le respondí… Luego se largó a reír… Su risa era música para mis oídos… era hermoso…

\- Sabes, supongo que Vlad y su lengua jamás se detendrán en el momento de chismear… Pero le agradezco, fuiste muy cool allá afuera, le diste una pateadura en todo el culo, que nunca se le olvidara…

Entre risas lo mire - Lo sé… jajá, oye… Luke… – dije y luego me perdí en sus ojos lilas que tanto me gustaban – sabes, sobre lo que dije hace un rato… yo realmente te amo, quiero que sepas que no era la emoción del momento, enserio lo hago, y créeme cuando te digo que patearía mil culos solo si te miran…

\- Que novio más celoso tengo… - me sonrió de lado

\- ¡Hey!, yo no soy celoso… - pensé un poco y vi la cara divertida de mi amado - ¡pero pobre del que te mire que no sea yo!

\- Por eso… - me sonrió tiernamente y me tomo la cara con su mano derecha, se levantó de mi lado y se paró a la cocina, lo vi irse y me dejo con la frase a medio acabar

\- ¿Por eso?, ¿Por eso qué? – le pregunte al ver como se iba

\- Por eso te amo – me sonrió y se metió en la cocina

Ese fue su primer "Te amo" y nunca se me olvidara porque lo dijo de forma tan sincera, que me volvió a enamorar, sus buenas 979876869 veces más… lo que me dijo después, me quedo dando vueltas, y le agradecí muchísimo a mi subconsciente… _"Sabes Mathias, si tu no me hubieras parado hace un rato, cuando me dijiste que debíamos hablar, yo habría roto contigo… No te asustes, solo porque si no hubieras decidido parar, abrías tomado mi cuerpo, y no mi corazón y eso me habría demostrado lo que tu realmente querías "_ al escuchar eso quede atónito, y el termino con algo sobre mis labios _"Algún día tendrás ambos, confórmate con mi corazón por ahora" _calmar a mi cuerpo después de eso fue toda una odisea, en serio, pero ¿saben algo?, no sé cómo, pero todos los días me enamoro más de Lukas… Él es mi única razón de ser…

**_Fin Flashback_**

Ahora que me lo mencionan, aún recuerdo cuando Lukas me regalo su cuerpo, estábamos tan nerviosos, el temblaba no sé si del miedo o la ansiedad, incluso podrían ser ambos, pero allí estábamos, descubriéndonos el uno al otro, perdiendo la cordura, y bueno… yo no me negué a tal regalo, ya que al igual que él, lo deseaba con todo mí ser, pero eso él ya lo sabe… ¿Queréis saber cómo fue manda de pervertidos?, como si no fuera a contarles de todos modos, fue cuando cumplimos un año y medio

**_Flashback #2_**

Fui a buscar a Lukas a su casa ese día, yo iba con unos jeans algo gastados y una polera negra pegada al cuerpo... y Lukas iba con unos pantalones negros y bien ajustados y una camisa a cuadros roja que le llegaba por sobre el muslo, llevaba su infaltable broche dorado en forma de cruz y un gorro, y esas expansiones en sus orejas, cuando íbamos de paseo por el parque a Lukas se le ocurrió ir a ver una película que quería ver hace ya unos días, así que fuimos a ver la que eligió él, y la que yo no entendí muy bien ya que nos sentamos al fondo del cine y nos preocupamos más en la boca del otro que en la drama de la película… cuando estábamos en la mejor sesión de besos de mi vida, sin querer Lukas me pasó a rosar cerca de mi gran amigo y bueno, sentí una presión grande en mi pantalón que necesitaba liberar con muchísima urgencia…

\- L-Luke – Los besos no cesaban y no quería que lo hicieran tampoco – Mi amor… voy al baño – le dije algo sonrojado al verlo tan sonrojado, con su voz agitada y bastante despeinado, un hilo de saliva recorría sus labios y sus ojos estaban medio nublados… OMG... ¡BAÑO!... – Vengo en un rato…

\- Pero si estamos en la mejor parte de la peli... - me tomo de la mano mirándome desde abajo, poner esa cara debería ser ilegal– quédate…

\- Es que… - ¡Repito! ¡Eso debería ser penado por la ley!, ¡es demasiado adorable! – Es que… Bueno, tú me… - solté una risilla nerviosa – Tú me pusiste duro, y bueno, ahora yo… necesito liberar... bueno… ya sabes…

Lukas paso por toda la gama de rojos, aparte que en la película justo cantaron algo como _"¡Libre soy!, ¡Libre soy!, ¡No puedo ocultarlo más!"_ y de pronto se paró de su asiento y me miro, al principio pensé que se había enojado conmigo y me dejaría solo allí en el cine, pero cuando se paró y me tomo de la mano, me saco del cine y todo el camino se fue delante de mí, guiándome hacia donde solo el sabia, mi erección ya estaba casi en nada y cuando me percate de donde estábamos me di cuenta que estábamos en la recepción de esos hoteles de amor… Lukas me miro y yo le sonreí, le dije que si él lo quería yo también, y si no, yo tampoco, que lo esperaría, me sonrió y entramos, sin nada, solo el dinero para pagar, ni lubricantes, ni condones, ni nada, solo nosotros… Entramos al cuarto que nos asignaron rápidamente y vimos la cama, era de dos plazas, los cobertores que tenía puestos eran unos tonos medio crema, bastante sencillos, pero a la vez elegante, y la cama tenía pétalos de flores… Pero no me importo esa belleza, una más hermosa estaba a mi lado…

\- Si los brezos purpuras fueran más románticos, se verían excelentes en esa cama – dijo Lukas y me miro como pidiéndome mi opinión, sus flores favoritas eran los brezos purpuras y pocas veces lo sacaba a relucir, pero cada vez que lo hacía era para mencionar algo por el estilo – es una lástima, ¿no lo crees?

\- Lukas, estas seg- me interrumpió y no me dejo continuar, se colgó a mi cuello y me dio un beso de lo más seductor que despertó nuevamente mi erección a punto de estallar… y el sólo me beso y me dio un sonoro "sí"...

Estaba realmente nervioso, no era mi primera vez, claro, pero se sentía como si lo fuera, Lukas me ponía ansioso y me prendía por completo, entonces me dio miedo que su primera vez no fuera tan especial… Cuando me digne a comenzar, fue al besar suavemente sus labios de una forma suave e incluso sutil, lo bese lentamente, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hago, todo un principiante, pero luego, en cosas de minutos en ese camino estaba como un animal hambriento sobre su boca que no ha probado una comida decente en años, el beso fue largo y acompañado de mordidas y jugueteos que solo lograba que me encendieran más y más…  
Cuando nos separamos fue porque nos quedamos sin aire suficiente para poder respirar, nos sonreímos mutuamente y reanudamos el beso, de una forma más íntima... Lukas entre beso y beso intentaba seguir el ritmo que yo llevaba, pero al aumentar el ritmo sólo se dejaba llevar por mi simplemente, y se pegaba cada vez más a mi cuerpo, le quite su gorro para acariciarle el cabello y sus lentes los dejo sobre la mesa que había al lado de la cama, y cuando me vio frente a la cama, me recostó sobre está y se puso encima de mí de una forma adorable… me miro serio y me quito la camiseta que llevaba puesta, él me sonrió de forma más bien descarada y me beso donde estaba mi corazón, comenzó a lamer donde estaba besando anteriormente y se detuvo cuando su marca estuvo hecha en mí, "**_esto me pertenece_**", le sonreí ladinamente e invertí la situación, ahora él estaba recostado en la cama, me puse sobre el para continuar besándolo, sus ojos me mostraban tanto su amor como su lujuria, entre besos y caricias comencé a quitarle la camisa a ritmo lento pero seguros, y cuando al fin lo logre y deje su torso desnudo, pude asegurarme a mí mismo que nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en mi vida, él al ver que me quedé viendo su hermosura, soltó una risita y se sonrojo notablemente, acaricie el tatuaje de un faro que tenía sobre la costilla y bajo el pecho, estaba demasiado feliz al mismo tiempo y luego lentamente bajé por su cuello, besando su pálida piel nuevamente, el ambiente cada vez se volvía más caliente y Lukas con sus gemidos y suspiros no ayudaba con calmar el calor, lo aumentaba más, entre besos por aquí, caricias por allá, con mi mano me acerque al pantalón de Lukas para poder ponerla en su miembro que reclamaba atenciones desde ya bastante tiempo, soltó un suspiro que ni en mis sueños eran tan eróticos, entre en un lapso y le quite los pantalones junto con sus calzoncillos de forma rápida, él se sonrojo bastante por eso, entonces lo quede mirando, él al igual que yo, estaba duro, vi las blancas y pequeñas manos de Lukas temblando en las sabanas, le bese el cuello para calmarlo y le lamí los aretes de la oreja, susurro mi nombre y me calentó aún más si eso era posible, mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón, le sonreí y a eso él se sonrojo aún más  
Definitivamente mis pantalones se volvieron una simple molestia en esos momentos, y cuando me quite el cinturón y tras eso los jeans, quede sólo en bóxer, Lukas paso por toda la gama de rojos al verme semi desnudo, y eso lo hizo verse aún más adorable de lo que ya es... comencé a lamer nuevamente esos aretes que tanto me gustaban mientras llevaba tres de mis dedos a su boca, me comencé a frotar con mi novio para que lamiera los dedos como quisiera, y con toda la lujuria que tenía lamio mis dedos como sí estos fuesen un bastón de caramelo que no puedes dejar de comer, cuando ya estaban bien mojados, bese su pecho a la altura de su corazón **_"y esto a mi"_** le dije sonriente, al principio no capto la idea, pero mientras besaba su pecho lo escuche reír bastante feliz, metí mi primer dedo en el pequeño agujero de mi lindo novio y este soltó lo que partió con un grito de dolor a lo que termino con un suave gemido por mi intromisión, debía dolerle, eso era natural, mi deber era hacerlo sentir bien, así que comencé a repartir besos por todo su cuerpo para que él se relajara y así yo pudiera continuar, cuando vi que este ya no tenía el mismo efecto dentro de él, metí el segundo dedo, esta vez no me repetía que le dolía, pero apretaba sus puños en la almohada cada vez más, me decidí por empezar a mover los dedos dentro de el de ojos amatistas con un poco más de prisa haciendo que Lukas se abrazara a mi cuello y gimiera nuevamente combinando el dolor y el placer cada vez más, cada vez que abría la entrada de Lukas besaba su piel blanquecina, cada vez que tocaba un punto que lo hacía sentir bien, veía como se contraía bajo mío y susurraba mi nombre con una voz llena de amor, cuando creí que ya había llegado el momento del tercer dedo, lo bese en los labios para calmar el dolor que sentía, cada segundo iba llegando con mis dedos cada vez más adentro, hasta que sentí que estaba listo para poder ser sólo uno con ese chico que tanto amaba... Saqué los dedos del agujero de Lukas y me quite la última ropa que me quedaba, Luke se puso rojo solo con ver mi erección, sus ojos estaban nublados con la lujuria y puse mi ya duro miembro sobre su erección, frotándola entre su entrada y su miembro sin llegar a entrar en él y tampoco a correrme, le pedí permiso para introducirme en él y Luke solo asintió tímidamente cuando me acomode entre sus piernas y comencé a entrar de una forma lenta y casi tortuosa, soltó un grito de dolor cuando me adentre en él por completo, espere a que él se acostumbrara a la invasión que le estaba haciendo y cuando sentí que él se movía comprendí que tenía el permiso para moverme, comencé a envestirlo de forma lenta y delicada para que no le doliera tanto la nueva invasión que se llevaba dentro de él, pero poco a poco la velocidad de chocar nuestros cuerpos fue aumentando, entre las envestidas cada vez más rápidas y el jugueteo con nuestras bocas, hacia que el hilo de voz que tenía Lukas fuera cada vez más sexy, aparte de eso, sí le sumamos su sonrojo y que cada vez me pedía más, explica mucho por qué termine dentro de él las dos veces que lo hicimos... Las envestidas ahora eran cada vez más lentas, disfrutando la sensación del orgasmo que acabábamos de vivir, probando esas corrientes eléctricas que solo el otro nos podía proporcionar… Luego de un par de movimientos más, logre sacar mi miembro de él y solo me recosté a lado su lado y le bese los labios de forma inocente para acabar abrazándolo, nos dormimos así, sin que nadie nos interrumpiera... Así, al pasar las horas, fuimos por otro par de rondas, pero esta vez no eran rosas en una cama costosa, si no, era con brezos purpuras en mi propia habitación

**_Fin Flashback #2_**

Continuará~

La canción es: _**My Inmortal de Evanescence**_, es una canción muy triste, pero que me llego hasta el kokoro xC

Lo de siempre chicos… Siento muchísimo la demora, el próximo cap. es el último de ¿Porque?, así que todos sabemos que será algo más extraño xc

¡Os quiero una tonelada ( aunque me demoró) ! Y gracias a los que me siguen y leen mi historia

¿Review?, ¿consulta?, ¿felicitaciones?, ¿tomates?, ¿Ideas? ¿No?

Esu =)


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!, aquí les traigo la actualización del capitulo nuevo... Pero antes que todo, los review! :')

_Annonyng-Anko7:_ Me alegra mucho que te gustara!, el capitulo anterior es uno de mis favoritos de la historia... La canción que me dijiste entrara, pero mucho más adelante, ya la había visto hace un tiempo, y ya estaba planeada para la historia *-*

_NightKids_: *con una copa en mano* Por esos novios inútiles que lo único que hacen es ser unos malditos celosos... peeeero bueh, me alegra que te haya gustado, eres mi primer review, así que me alegra que te gustara :) espero que este Cap igual te guste (aunque es triste ((o eso creo yo)), ya que lloré al crearlo)

Bueno, volví como todos los viernes!

Los que estaban allí presentes me miraban atónitos, quizá no se esperaran que fuera tan explícito a la hora de relatar, ¿pero qué más da?, Luke ya no estaba conmigo de todos modos para hacerme callar y decirme que era un idiota por contar cosas tan intimas a muchos desconocidos que lo único que hacían era no entender nada… Cada vez que me quedaba en silencio, no podía evitar ver mis manos, ver mis dedos, mis uñas, mis nudillos, era imposible… Apenas deje de relatar, mire a los demás, una chica que estaba allí presente lloraba como si ella fuera yo y eso realmente me dio repulsión, ¿Por qué demonios lloraba?, ya no era una niña pequeña por la santísima mierda; yo realmente no necesito que lloren por mí, niña estúpida y sentimental, no, no solo la niña, era la gente que cada vez que me veía ponía una cara de lastima en su rostro y me trataba como si yo fuese de porcelana, la gente era la estúpida, y más encima creían que al igual que ellos yo era sentimental; Estos chicos no me conocen para nada, y hay una llorando por mí, además no los entiendo, puedo asegurar de buenas fuentes que estos chicos tienen sus propios problemas con respecto a la muerte, ¿Que hacían perdiendo el tiempo escuchándome hablar?…  
Estaba concentrado despotricando al mundo cuando el psiquiatra médico me sugirió un descanso y yo ni loco me negaba a tal petición, eran muchas emociones juntas en muy pocos minutos, observe nuevamente al grupo, sabía que unos me miraban esperando que yo continuara hablando de mi vida con total impaciencia solo porque les demostraba que no eran los únicos sufriendo, pero también sabía que otros solo necesitan que me pusiera a hablar para que terminara pronto la junta, ellos pudieran poder firmar la lista de asistencia y marcharse de esa sala, ellos me agradaban más, no necesitaban el dolor ajenos para sentirse mejor consigo mismos, además sé que al igual que yo, que todos los presentes odiamos estar entre esas cuadro paredes y no por la sala en sí, o no porque debemos desnudar nuestros sentimientos, si no por el cuadro que decora con todo su esplendor una de esas paredes, se deben estar comiendo las uñas con solo pensar que cuadro debe ser y el por qué no os cuento rápido, calma, calma, les diré, era la imagen de Jesús el cristo abrazando a una muchacha que lloraba de forma desconsolada, probablemente me dirían que quizá la pintura venia al grupo (ya que era un grupo de consuelo), pero sé que nadie de esa sala se sentía confortado por Jesús en sus penas, repito, nadie se sentía así, no sentía a Jesús en mí en estos momentos, el y su "destino" me había quitado todo lo que amaba, me hizo amar algo y luego me lo arrebato sin miramientos, puse una sonrisa asqueada cuando vi nuevamente esa pintura, con los ojos clavados en el cuadro me levante de mi nada cómoda silla y sin quitarle la vista de encima salí de la sala, cuando ya me encontraba afuera, sentí a mis pulmones respirar aire fresco, sonreí de lado y camine por el silencioso pasillo de ese lugar hasta llegar a una dispensadora de refrescos que muy en el fondo agradecía que estuviera allí, saque una bebida y mire a mi alrededor, ninguno de ellos no sabían lo que vendría justo ahora en el relato y eso los ponía impacientes, pero yo lo sabía tan bien que dolía, hablar sobre ese día no lo había hecho desde que ocurrió, ni siquiera con mi primo, ni siquiera con Aurora… Mi cabeza y mi corazón solo me pedían escapar de esa tortura, y por primera vez en meses estaba a punto de obedecerles, mi primo vendría a buscarme en casi dos horas más, pero la verdad es que realmente no sé si pueda aguantar tanto tiempo hablando de la muerte de mi amado noruego… Cada vez que cierro los ojos recuerdo a Luke sonriéndome de forma amorosa, diciéndome que me ama, y luego, al volver a juntar mis parpados, lo veo negándolo, para luego terminar viéndolo en mis brazos… si solo hubiera llegado más rápido… Bote la lata de la bebida que me acababa de tomar para volver a la sala, iba de vuelta por ese largo pasillo con una sola idea clara en mi cabeza: Tenía que terminar esto, cuando estaba fuera de la sala me mire las manos y observe el cuadro que estaba adentro, tome aire y me digne a entrar, y cuando lo hice el especialista a cargo me miro expectante a una señal que dijera que estaba bien, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, me senté y continúe mi relato…

Cap. 7: ¿Por qué? parte # Final

**Pov Mathias**

**_¿Cómo quieres que yo siga solo sabiendo que ya no estás?  
¿Cómo quieres que ahora yo despierte en las mañanas si no está tu olor...?  
¿Cómo voy a hacer para seguir?_**

**Voy a contar hasta cinco y quiero que tú me digas**  
**Que todo esto es mentira que nada de esto sucedió**  
**Voy a contar hasta cinco para que salgas de ahí**  
**Quiero que toquen la puerta**  
**Abrir y que seas tú ~**

Como les había dicho hace un par de días atrás, Lukas me llamo para ir a su casa el día de hoy, y así poder celebrar nuestros 2 años y 6 meses como Dios manda… ¿Saben lo feliz que me encuentro en estos instantes?, no lo creo, bueno ya os comente lo mucho que hecho en menos a mi novio, de verdad que lo echo de menos estos días, no lo veo hace ya 2 semanas, (¡A unos días de ser 3 semanas larguísimas!), porque él ha estado más que ocupado en distintas cosas con su familia y amigos, es tan buen amigo e hijo que no lo dejan en paz para nada y solo he podido hablar escasamente con él en el Gakuen y por celular un par de minutos, y por si fuera poco cada vez que he ido a su casa estos días no lo he encontrado allí, si no me basta con llegar a su casa y que todo el tiempo me reciba Aurora con su peor cara de confusión y me diga "¿_Mathias, que haces aquí?, ¿Acaso no te lo dijo?, hoy tenía que_ _salir con Vlad a *adjunte sitio al que acompaño a Vlad* porque tenía que *adjunte lo que acompaño a hacer a Vlad*, y dijo que volvería tarde_" o "_Hola ¿Mathias, no te lo comento de nuevo?, hoy Luke salió con _Arthur, ¿no te conto que lo llamó anoche para salir con él a una feria de libros que se instaló cerca de la casa de Arthur?, dijo que no sabía a qué hora volvería, o que quizá se quedaba a dormir allá__", o _"Hoy llevo a Emil a ver una película, como salía *adjunte película para niños* prefirió pasar tiempo con Em, me dijo que volvería tarde porque quizá lo lleve a comer, ha estado pasando mucho tiempo sin ti ¿eh?"_ o simplemente "_Mathias, Luke no está en casa, salió hace 15 minutos, dijo que iba a *adjunte lugar* con Vlad y Arthur.._.", y yo, yo realmente me sentí vacío sin Lukas estas semanas, podría decir que incluso me sentí solo, además como no estar vacío y solo si hasta Kiku salió con Heracles todos estos días y estuve casi solo en la tienda, y como nunca casi no hubo clientela con quien charlar, esperen, eso no es lo peor, nuestro jefe contrato a Alfred en la disquera el día antes de ayer, porque según tengo entendido el americano no quiere volver a su casa otra vez, pero se le está acabando su pasantía en este país y probablemente tenga que volver al suyo pronto, además se casa su hermana mayor, y él debe ir si o si, tengo entendido que después de eso el volverá de inmediato y según el americano Arthur aún no sabe nada (o eso cree el, Arthur siendo el presidente estudiantil supo de su pasantía antes que él porque le toca revisar todos esos temas), pero espero que el americano hable con su novio lo más rápido posible y le explique lo que va a hacer y ojala no terminen, porque si lo pienso bien… Al americano sí que lo han dejado plantado muchas veces esta semana y el muy jodido se desquita con mi estado de ánimo, por ejemplo, ayer no hizo más que mirarme con lastima todo el día para que cuando acabara nuestro turno se acercara para recordarme que Lukas estuvo ignorándome olímpicamente por casi 3 semanas y que eso significaba cansancio y el cansancio lleva al quiebre, y que el quiebre significa no estar todo meloso con el noruego nunca más, y el muy negativo me puso algo triste para luego recriminarme que su novio pasaba mucho tiempo con el mío, y que si no fuera por mi culpa el británico no le ignoraría como lo ha estado haciendo últimamente, y cuando le recrimine que no era mi jodida culpa que él sea tan idiota para dejar que el cejón lo cortara, me miro con una cara seria que no sé de dónde rayos saco y dijo con una voz grave que mi novio me había llamado para cortar conmigo, y luego de lanzar esa bomba se marchó, YO QUEDE DE PIEDRA, y al muy jodido americano no le importo, me dieron ganas de gritarle que el británico le iba a cortar como cocinero a sus pimientos, rápido y sin pensarlo, pero luego sentí lastima y no pude soltar la granada…  
Además… ¡Luke no me había llamado para eso!, si realmente quisiera cortar conmigo el solo me hubiera … él me hubiera… ¡¿Qué hubiera hecho Lukas para terminar conmigo?!, Dios ahora estoy algo ansioso, él casi nunca me llama, y cuando lo hace es porque es realmente importante, ¿y si realmente quiere terminar?, no, espero que no sea lo que ese americano dice, además puedo jurar que Alfred es el idiota más idiota que conozco y que nunca, nunca, repito nunca sabe lo que habla, además estoy más que seguro que esta picado porque Arthur está hablando demasiado con Francis desde que son vecinos y a él lo está ignorando olímpicamente (además que lo tiene en abstinencia), y que si por esas cosas no está con Francis o esta con Vlad o Lukas, o sólo Vlad o sólo Lukas, pero que no ha podido verlo y que se siente celoso de que yo veré a Lukas más pronto de lo que el podrá siquiera oír al británico y por eso quiere arruinar mi felicidad junto con mi lindo novio y quiere hacerme creer cosas que no son ciertas para hacerme sentir mal, sí, eso debe ser, ¿cierto?, bien, estúpido americano que me hace pensar y decirme tonterías a mí mismo, pero vamos, ¡cualquiera se asustaría!, ¡hasta el más macho se pondría a la defensiva con semejante granada!… pero bue, ni Alfred ni nada me quito las ganas de ver a Lukas, ansioso espere que terminara mi turno en la disquera, y ansioso espere que terminara el día, apenas cerramos la tienda en tiempo record me fui a mi depa, me quite toda la ropa, me puse el pijama abrigadito (si, abrigadito porque hace frio y mi depa no peca de caluroso) y me acosté a dormir, porque mañana sería un graaan día…

…

Me puse a reír con tal afirmación - Créanme, ni siquiera yo sabía qué clase de estupidez estaba pensando en esos segundos, joder, estaba eufórico para que terminara el día porque quería ver a Lukas – miraba mis manos y luego al resto de los chicos de la sala – puedo decir que jamás me había sentido tan ansioso de verlo como esa noche, jamás – mi psiquiatra me miraba como quien mira a un niño indefenso – yo no sabía que esa noche, fue la primera noche de muchas llenas de ansiedad que vendrían después… Aun no lo tengo claro – mire a mi público y les sonreí de lado, mi mente me lanzaba imágenes como loco, y mi corazón las recibía todas, mis ojos se empañaron y me encontré pensando nuevamente en Lukas - ¿Nunca han sentido que por más que caminan, corren o saltan, no llegan a su destino?, bueno, a mí me paso algo así, sé que no viene al tema, pero también me sentí ansioso en ese momento

\- Mathias, si quieres dejar por aquí hoy, a nadie le molestaría – dijo la chica que había estado llorando hace no mucho, aun tenia las lágrimas marcadas en su rostro – Comprendemos que sea difícil para ti – "claro que lo hacéis" me dije a mi mismo con rabia contenida mientras que con mi pulgar tocaba mi palma, mientras ella miraba al resto y esperaba que por lo menos uno de todos los presentes asintiera con la cabeza

\- Antes de salir de casa por la mañana decidí que hoy acabaría rápido este suplicio, así poder irme y terminar con todas estas reuniones– le dije, mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja, pero no era una sonrisa de alegría, al contrario… - Espero que lo entiendas – vi como unos asentían y los otros solo se acomodaban para seguir escuchando - Entonces… y me acosté a dormir, porque mañana sería un graaan día…

…

Me levante antes que sonara mi despertador, y con el mejor humor posible corrí hasta mi closet para poder elegir mi ropa con cuidado para ese día, cuando ya sabía que me pondría, me fui al baño, me quite el pijama y me metí en la ducha, apenas termine de quitarme el sueño, salí de la ducha y me cepille los dientes, me vestí y me peine en modo flash, la ropa que me puse era bastante casual, eran unos pantalones de color negro oscuro, mis infaltables converse color rojas y un polerón rojo oscuro que venían de la mano con las converse, por supuesto, no me miréis así, sé que mi polerón está algo viejo ya, pero que es mi polerón regalón y por eso aún no los he tirado, y no lo tirare tampoco, porque cada vez que Lukas me ve con él, me sonríe tiernamente, porque me lo regalo él cuando cumplimos nuestro primer mes juntos, un polerón como regalo fue lo mejor, él siempre se quejaba de que pasaba demasiado tiempo desabrigado y que me podía resfriar y contagiarlo apenas estornudara y muchas otras cosas que uso de excusa para no decir que no quería que me enfermara y que se preocupa por mí, lo encontré tan lindo en esos momentos, y recuerdo que esa vez yo le regale un poni de peluche que era más grande que su mesita de noche, el cual aún conserva por cierto, cuando se lo pase, venia en una caja grande envuelta con un papel dorado que conseguí en una tienda de regalos cerca del instituto, y sobre el papel había una cinta roja con blanco y azul, profundizando los colores de su bandera, recuerdo también que me demore muchísimo en envolverlo, porque nadie quería ayudarme, ya que era demasiado grande, ¡me demore casi una hora completa solo en la cabeza del peluche!, entonces apenas se lo entregue pensé que diría algo acerca del envoltorio, pero para mi sorpresa mi novio lo destruyo en menos de 10 segundos sacando el regalo rápidamente de la caja y arruando el papel para luego tirarlo lejos, y la cinta que pensé que no le gustaría por ser demasiado cliché aun la tiene guardada en su habitación, cuando vio el peluche que guardaba la caja, sus ojitos lilas brillaron en demasía, claro, solo sus ojos mostraron esa expresión, y su cara se sonrojo tal cual un tomate, no era un sonrojo de vergüenza, si no, un sonrojo de verdadera alegría, puedo jurar que nunca se llegó a imaginar que alguien como yo, le regalaría algo así, bueno yo tampoco pensé que sería capaz de darle algo así, tampoco parecía su estilo, puesto que tiene toda la pinta de ser un chico malo, tiene una expansión en la oreja y aretes en la otra, un tatuaje en bajo la costilla y un lado de su cabello pseudo rapado, su rostro es frio y su semblante serio y jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que a Luke le gustaran ese tipo de cosas, y como tampoco quería fallar en el primer regalo, recurrí a la única persona que conozco que siempre se va de lenguas solo por querer irse de lenguas: Vlad…  
Y cuando pensé en esa opción, pensé que todo sería más fácil, pero me costó muchísimo sacarle ese tipo de información al rumano, ya que se negaba a soltar ese tipo de mercancía, puedo decir también que fue la semana más larga de mi vida, porque al principio no quería decirme que tipo de cosas le gustaban a Lukas, y me mandaba al diablo con frecuencia diciéndome que yo era el novio del noruego y que si tanto lo amaba como decía que lo amaba, debería saber qué cosas le gustaban, pero tras insistirle un poco, accedió… Más bien lo perseguí toda la semana, entonces un día él se me acerco bastante enojado, había escuchado que Dimitri (quien era su gran amigo -sexual-) tendría una cita justo esa semana y que el muy descarado no se lo había mencionado cuando estaban saltándose las clases en el baño, así que para conseguir saber que le gustaba a Luke, solo tuve que sabotear la cita que Dimitri tendría y listo...  
Lo que me lleva a contaros que realmente ni siquiera sabotee la cita de Dimitri, es más, el mismo búlgaro me dio la idea del presunto "sabotaje de la cita de Dimitri", incluso el planeo todo los pasos que tendría que dar, ¡si ni siquiera existió la estúpida cita!, yo fui quien le dijo a Alfred que Dimitri tendría una cita con una chica, y el americano muerto de la risa le dijo al británico y este a su vez se los conto a sus amigos solo para burlarse de Vlad, ayudar a Dimitri solo me costaron unos cuantos dólares y un par de audífonos nuevos de una muy buena familia, y ya, tenía la información de Vlad y una bella sonrisa de Lukas…

Pero bueno, uno se va por las ramas, y nadie le dice nada… En fin, era el gran día y yo me aliste y salí de casa, aún era temprano para la cita, así que me fui a paso calmado con el pecho latiendo como si fuera corriendo, entonces, cuando iba llegando a la casa de Lukas divise a Aurora caminando a lo lejos, iba con Emil de la mano, era imposible no reconocer a esa mujer, enserio, era alta, delgada, una figura que muchas celan, y el cabello ondulado y platinado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, se notaba que estaban esperando para tomar un taxi, y yo supuse que Lukas estaría solo en casa por esa tarde, eso me impaciento aún más de ver a mi novio, pero antes de eso trate de me acercarme corriendo a la familia de mi chico para saludarlos antes de que se fueran a donde sea que fueran y desearles suertes, le grite a Aurora para que me viera o eso intente hacer, enserio, pero cuando estaba a unos metros de ellos dos justo paro un taxi, Aurora se subió a toda velocidad, sin mirar a sus alrededores, y así, junto con Emil tomo el taxi se fue tan rápido como había llegado… Pare de correr al verla marcharse, "**_tal vez no me escucho_**" pensé, pero de igual manera, me pareció un poco extraño, ósea, puedo decir que conozco a Aurora hace casi 3 años y nunca la había visto tan seria… quizá solo medico con Emil, otra vez, últimamente Emil ha estado muy mal de salud, y Aurora corre del hospital a casa casi todas las semanas… Mire el camino por donde se habían marchado, pero eso no alivio mi mal presentimiento…

Llegue a casa de Lukas y comencé a llamar para que supiera que estaba allí para que saliera a abrirme la puerta, y para que supiera que ya había llegado a buscarlo y de esa forma me llevara al infinito y más allá, pero no salía nadie, y sinceramente me asuste de que no hubiera nadie en casa ya que nadie se presentaba, así que entre con la llave que él me dio, y fui directamente al cuarto de Lukas, tal vez estuviera dormido, o quizá estuviera escuchando música, o simplemente ambos, dormido plácidamente con música sin poder ver quien era… No creáis que esto es raro, había veces que llegaba a su casa, y lo veía así, y me tiraba a su lado a verlo o escuchar su respiración hasta dormirme junto a él, me relajaba ver su pecho subir y bajar con tanta calma acumulada, por eso me sorprendió un poco que cuando entre al cuarto, Luke no estaba dormido, si no que estaba en su escritorio, despierto, estaba allí escribiendo algo, se veía tan metido en eso que escribía... ¿Qué cosa?, tal vez un trabajo escolar, siempre que lo veía así, me gustaba observarlo, porque casi nunca lo veíamos estudiando en casa, y se veía muy lindo concentrado, realmente lo había extrañado, su espalda derecha mientras escribía, su aura de tranquilidad mientras estaba metido en lo suyo, sus suspiros agotados que daba de vez en cuando, su piel blanca expuesta… Sonreí al notarlo así, y decidí quedarme en la puerta, esperando que notara mi presencia y sorprenderlo, pero llevaba casi 15 minutos y aun no me veía, así decidí llamarlo…

-Hola amor, ya llegue – le dije para llamar su atención, no porque no me gustaba que él estudiara, sí no que, porque no quería quedarme allí todo el tiempo y perder mi cita

Se giró asustado y relajo el semblante cuando supo que era yo -Hola Math… - puso una cara de pánico total y se giró… sea lo que sea que estuviera escribiendo, apenas se giró, lo tomo y lo escondió, porque ya no estaba sobre la mesa cuando me acerque a besarle – no te escuche entrar, lo siento - dijo de forma suave tras mi beso…

\- Pero si incluso llame cuando recién llegué, pero nadie salió, y cuando te vi aquí, estabas tan concentrado que me dio pena molestarte– le sonreí tiernamente mientras abrazaba su cuerpo más al mío – feliz cumple mes mi vida – le sonreí y acorte las distancias para besarlo nuevamente - espero que duremos muuch-

Lukas me callo con un beso suave y lento, nos besamos con una calma absoluta que disfrutaba en los besos, pero ese beso en particular no sabía cómo sabían cómo los demás que Lukas me había dado en toda nuestra relación de noviazgo, y eso que estábamos cumpliendo otro mes, este beso aunque fue muy dulce y cálido, sabía muy raro, ese beso sabia a como si mi lindo novio quisiera despedirse de mí, mientras me besaba y yo lo besaba a él, sentí un dolor interno en mi pecho que se apretujo tanto como si supiera que no volvería a ver a Luke nunca más, e intente no llorar, se me hizo un fuerte nudo en la garganta, fue tan fuerte, que si hubiera continuado besándolo, me hubiera roto a llorar... incluso, no solo ese beso fue extraño, todos los besos de ese día, me sabían a "**_Adiós_**", mi pecho me dolía y yo no sabía la razón, pero el estar tomado de la mano de Lukas me calmaba un poco y sinceramente en esos minutos, trate de no pensar en cosas que probablemente eran tonteras mías, porque lo eran, yo estaba imaginando mierdas estúpidas y Lukas no estaba despidiéndose de mí mediante los besos, lo sabía porque él estaba junto a mí ahora, y puedo jurar que de allí él no se alejaría jamás con mi consentimiento, porque sé que nos amábamos como si de eso dependiera la vida, lo abrace y le susurre un suave **_"Te amo"_**en su oído, él me acaricio el rostro con su mano derecha y me volvió a besar, y ese beso volvió a sentirse como un "**_Adiós_**"... se alisto y nos fuimos, llevaba una camisa a cuadros roja que le quedaba algo grande, unos pantalones negros gastados en la rodillas y unas converse gris, en el pelo llevaba su infaltable broche que en vez de verse femenino, se le veía incluso masculino, en sus brazos, sus infaltables muñequeras, tuve un déjabú de su imagen, me entraron todas las ganas de conducir hasta la playa para recostarme a su lado en la arena… pero saben, este mes le tocaba a él elegir el lugar, así que yo solo lo seguía por donde me llevaba, se veía algo decaído, pero seguro de su decisión, incluso se veía tierno intentando decirme a donde quería ir, se negó a tomarme de la mano apenas salimos de su casa, hace mucho que eso no pasaba, pero no me iba a echar para atrás, y fuimos a comer y Luke pidió lo mismo que la primera vez que salimos, lo raro, es que nunca pide lo mismo, incluso nos sentamos en la misma mesa, y no fue de casualidad, sí no, que él quería esa mesa, ya que había una pareja sentada y el espero que se fueran para poder pedir lo que quería comer, su decisión me pareció linda, e incluso romántica…

-Oye, ¿te diste cuenta de algo? – Le pregunte a mi lindo novio cuando intentaba comerse su parte de la pizza familiar que pedimos para los dos, me miro confundido esperando que le respondiera sin más rodeos, como a él le gustaba, y así lo hice – Hoy, sin querer queriendo, combinamos, estamos vistiendo de los mismos colores – le sonreí

El miro su ropa con cuidado y luego vio la mía, vio el polerón que llevaba y me sonrió dulce pero nostálgicamente…

-Es verdad… - Me sonrió- que raro, ¿no?… - luego siguió comiendo, estaba más distraído de lo normal, así que siempre que quería hablar con él, lo pillaba en las nubes – ¿No crees que es hora de que botes ese polerón?, está bastante esta viejo y desteñido – me dijo, tragando con dificultad, yo solo lo mire tratando de adivinar que pensaba, pero no lo logre, al final solo me limite a negar con la cabeza de forma lenta y sonreírle de forma dulce, y luego de eso, no volvimos a hablar hasta que terminamos de comer

Nunca me molesto que estuviera en silencio, porque los silencios de Lukas tienden a invitarte a hablar, pero... Esta vez, fue distinto, su silencio era tétrico y lleno de tensión, y yo solo podía morderme la lengua para tratar de no decir estupideces y que la broma del americano terminara siendo cierta… Luego de pagar la cuenta de lo que comimos, el me tomo de la mano (en la calle a plena luz del día) no importándole la gente que pasara, y mirando de frente al camino llegamos al instituto, la verdad, eso me pareció aún más raro que los silencios y que no se negara a darme la mano (o que el tomara la iniciativa de tomarla); ¿Por qué íbamos al instituto en nuestra cita?, ¿Por qué un día sábado?, ¿Por qué justo el día de hoy?... Las preguntas giraban como torbellino dentro de mi cabeza, eso me parecía de lo más extraño, y a mi novio no le preocupaba, opte solo seguirlo (por muy extraño que fuera) porque era su panorama, tomados de las manos íbamos por donde estaba el árbol que casi nadie se acerca, el mismo árbol que aun después de haber incluso pasado casi toda mi secundara, aun respondería un sonoro y muy amistoso "**ni idea**" si me preguntaran el por qué nadie iba por allí… Ese era para mí, el árbol que contiene mi historia con Lukas, de hecho, puedo asegurar que si lo llegaran a cortar el día de mañana (que Odín no lo permita), me pondría muy triste… En ese árbol donde conocí a Lukas por primera vez, cuando lo vi por primera vez también, donde cruzamos nuestras primeras palabras, donde me declare de forma muy loca, y donde 6 meses después el me acepto como su novio, donde me rechazo también en muchas oportunidades… En donde Vlad me advirtió que cometía un error al enamorarme de Lukas cuando yo aún no sabía que él era un suicida experimentado, y donde llore cuando me entere de que lo era, donde el me consoló sin saber porque lo hacía, dónde jure que lo protegería por siempre, donde a su vez le hice la promesa de "si tú lo haces, yo también", donde escapábamos de los profesores y donde nos escondíamos para besarnos durante los recesos y las algunas clases, o donde muchas veces le dije _"te amo_" y escuche un "_yo también_"… Donde estábamos cumpliendo otro mes… La verdad es que no son todos hechos tristes los pasados en este árbol, en recuerdos le ganan más bien los que son felices, son todos los hechos que sé qué vez marcaron mi relación con Lukas y los que me hacen querer amarlo el resto de sus días… Lukas imperturbable se subió al árbol de forma rápida y sencilla que parecía como si estuviera haciendo lo más fácil del mundo, se colocó de la misma forma que cuando lo conocí, sentí una inquietud en el pecho nuevamente… ¿Era mi idea, o el día de hoy ha estado marcado de déjà vu?, eso me hacía ponerme demasiado inquieto otra vez, y desde que vi a mi novio hoy he tenido una mala espina rondándome, mire como mi novio me esperaba en su lugar habitual y con una sonrisa algo ensayada subí al árbol y me senté junto Luke, ambos sentados uno al lado del otro –silencio– nuestros hombros estaban tan cerca que se rozaban –silencio– minutos completos mirando sus dedos y yo su cabello –silencio– esto me estaba matando… Nuevamente, Lukas sin pudor alguno marco otro hecho en nuestra relación…

\- Mathias…- Me miro detenidamente, yo lo miraba hace bastante, entonces apenas él se encontró con mis ojos me di cuenta que tenía un deje de tristeza en su mirada que no supe interpretar, con firmeza que no sé de dónde lo mire a los ojos, estudiando sus ojos amatistas, como nunca en nuestra relación yo estaba tan serio como el, pero él estaba en su propio mundo y no lo noto – Mathias, nosotros tenemos que hablar – aparto su mirada, quizá nervioso por mi forma de tratar de leerlo, pero nuevamente se obligó a mirarme – Esto… esto es algo delicado... - Miro hacia abajo, pero esta vez no volvió a mis ojos como lo había hecho recién, ahora se miraba las manos como si estas fueran el causante de todo lo malo que pasaba – Yo… yo siento por todo el tiempo que perdimos hasta... hasta ahora... he sido un imbécil, un real idiota y cobarde, pero de verdad no quiero que me odies...

Su mirada no volvió a subir, mi mal presentimiento aumento, mi garganta estaba algo seca, dolía un poco - ¿Eh? ¿Perdimos el tiempo? – Dije, fue lo único que mi corazón soltó, lo mire extrañado, no sabía a qué se refería – Yo jamás te odiaría, te amo mucho para poder lograr esa hazaña – le sonreí, pero no me miraba - ¿Qué ocurre mi vida?, ¿Pasó algo? - Lukas no me miraba

\- Q-Quiero terminar contigo – Y ahí estaba mi mala espina… Imaginareis que me quedé helado, pues adivinaron, sólo pude mirarlo, cualquier palabra que quisiera salir, no se articulaba bien, y salía muda - ya no es lo mismo que antes, yo de verdad que no siento lo mismo que sentía al principio – sentí su voz a punto de romperse, pero en ningún momento me miro – Yo en serio me canse de todo Mathias, de todos, de la escuela, de los profesores, de mi familia, mi madre, me canse de mis amigos, incluso me canse de ti, realmente me cansé de todo – lo iba a interrumpir, no me la podía creer aun, pero él no me dejo – Sé que es extraño todo esto de golpe, pero así soy yo Mathias, y sentí que debía acabar bien todo contigo para estar yo bien conmigo mismo, por eso fuimos a los mismos lugares que la primera vez… y sin querer, incluso llevamos ropa que combina, ropa que se parece... Como la primera vez - tomo aire de forma pesada y lo boto con un deje de tristeza - Mathias, de verdad, de verdad lo siento muchísimo, yo… yo no te amo tanto como tú me amas a mí, y de verdad no quiero seguir haciéndote daño, todas las veces que te dije cosas, estaban firmadas con un "no me creas todo lo que te digo", porque no siempre es verdad...

-L-Luke… amor, mira y-yo– como era de esperarse, el me interrumpió casi de inmediato, yo casi no estaba sobrellevando la situación, todo se volvía cada vez más doloroso y mis lágrimas no cesaban de bajar por mis mejillas, realmente no las controlaba para nada, y tampoco quería perder a Luke

\- Mathias -dijo fuerte, pero su voz se suavizo de inmediato – por favor… no hagas esto más complicado de lo que es, yo creo que duramos demasiado, mucho más de lo que realmente quisiera, no sabes cuánto lamento todo esto y ahora solo estoy pagando el error… te dije que era una mala idea, ¿lo recuerdas?

**_Flashback_**

_\- Estas como un demente – dijo serio – De verdad tú no sabes nada de mi Kølher, y no quieres hacerlo tampoco – dijo sin más, y se bajó del árbol de un simple salto, aterrizando de forma suave y glamorosa_

_Trate de bajar lo más rápido posible pero no pude y él se alejaba cada vez más, me puse a correr para alcanzarlo y lo tome de la manga volteándolo, le sonreí y lo tome de los hombros – **Escucha, si de todo esto salgo lastimado – **comencé** – podrás decirme con todo tu orgullo un tan esperado "te lo dije", y me daré cuenta que es el final**, es tentador ¿no? – me sostuvo la mirada y se apartó de mi agarre y siguió su camino hacia las aulas…_

**_Fin Flashback_**

\- Me acabo de dar cuenta que después de todo este tiempo, recién ahora puedo decirlo, con todo mi orgullo... **Te lo dije, Mathias**, realmente lo hice y ahora sé que era un error...

Mi mente me gritaba que lo sostuviera, que no lo dejara irse, pero el insistía en dejarme, en hacerme perder mis lamentos – L-Luke… – Lo sostuve de la manga mientras decía su nombre, dije su nombre mientras buscaba respuestas en su rostro, pero nada ocurrió – ¡Yo no siento que esto sea un error! – mi voz comenzaba a romperse de a poco mientras trataba de sonar fuerte, mientras me intentaba mantener en pie – el verdadero error seria el separarnos – de un movimiento brusco hizo que lo soltara, y mis ojos se quedaron clavadas en su ropa, intente sonar fuerte, intente que mi voz sonara decidida como siempre, pero se rompió como si de cristal se tratara – y-yo de verdad te amo – le dije acercándome, a pesar que las lágrimas que caían nublaban mi vista– y sé que tu igual lo haces – intente sonar fuerte, pero mis sentimientos no me ayudaban y sonó como si le hubiera rogado amarme – por favor, Luke, no me digas que no me amas de la misma manera, porque sé que me amas… Mi vida…

Vi cómo se mordía el labio hasta el punto de herirlo y hacerlo sangrar, pero algo me decía que eso no sería todo, me miro desafiante, me dio esa mirada que le pone a un desconocido, de esas miradas que le pone a Arthur cuando ya le saco de sus cabales, me entro pánico de que su decisión me arrastre al abismo- Por favor Kølher, ¡No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es! – Miraba sus manos y mis ojos de forma intercalada para no llorar - Yo sé que fui un bastardo, uno sin corazón por cierto, sé que fui el peor de los bastardos al darte esperanzas, pero por favor, ¡Deja ya el asunto!, no me busques… necesito tiempo para pensar

Lukas en esos momentos marco otro hecho en ese árbol, el final… Vi que se bajaba del árbol y se iba, como la primera vez que lo vi, se bajó de un simple salto para marcharse, comencé a llorar desenfrenadamente y como una nena, y cuando habían pasado por lo menos 3/4 hora desde que Lukas se había marchado, yo aún seguía allí, combatiendo contra mis lágrimas, que salían cada vez más rápido y me puse a pensar en lagunas que me mostro mientras hablaba, _"Me llamo Kølher, eso solo lo dice para no llorar, por eso no uso el Mathias, o el Math, que siempre utiliza",_eso logro calmarme un poco… Pero mi pecho aun dolía, y volví a llorar, tenía mis ojos rojos por tantas lágrimas... Me veía patético, cuando decidí que era hora de volver a casa, tenía la vista nublada por las lágrimas y mis nervios tampoco ayudaban, comencé a batallar por cómo me bajaría de aquel árbol, y cuando mire a los lados, vi el broche de cruz de Lukas, mi cuerpo se congelo en una misma pose y mi sangre se fue corriendo de mí, mi cuerpo de volvió helado y allí mi cabeza dio mil vueltas con todo lo que me había dicho Lukas…

Y allí, encontré el mensaje oculto de Lukas…

**_"No me creas todo lo que te digo_**_, porque_**_no siempre es verdad_**_"_

El me ama, y por eso, no quiere hacerme daño, esa es la verdad de esa frase, el resto, es mentira, baje rápidamente tal y como lo hizo Lukas para bajarse, y sinceramente, fue más rápido, de la escuela a la casa de Lukas, había una hora de diferencia a pie, y en taxi solo eran 15 minutos, así que trate de alcanzar un taxi pero para mí mala suerte y como nunca, ninguno paraba, tenía un mal presentimiento, uno muy malo, cuando al fin paro uno y fue casi hecho un tren a la casa de Lukas, al bajarme le pague, cerré la puerta y me adentre a la casa de mi novio, desde que nos separamos habían pasado sus buen par de horas, así que cuando entre, sentí una mala espina que no me dejaba avanzar bien…

Busque desesperadamente la llave de la casa de Lukas, pero no la encontraba en ningún lado, no la tenía para ser más claro, corrí al jardín trasero y rompí la planta de techo que tenía la llave en su interior, corrí a abrir y entre rápidamente a la casa, pero me quede quieto al sentir el silencio absoluto que allí se encontraba - ¿Aurora?, ¿estás en casa? –Nadie me contestaba, suponía que sería así, pero quería matar el silencio simplemente - ¿Hola? – volví a hablar, al no volver a escuchar nada, me encamine al segundo piso, donde estaban las habitaciones, entre al cuarto de Aurora cruzando los dedos para que estuviera durmiendo, en cambio, vi un sobre con dinero y una notita para Lukas, que explicaba que se iba por varios días, y volvía por la mañana del lunes siguiente, pero muy temprano, ya que se iba por problemas con la familia de Emil

Allí, mi angustia creció, y sentí un dolor en el pecho… Me gire tan rápido que llegue a marearme, pero no me importo en lo más mínimo, de igual manera corrí al cuarto de Lukas buscando un sonido, puse mi mano en el pomo de la puerta haciendo ademan de abrirla pero no pude hacerlo, la puerta estaba trancada, mil pensamientos más que se repetían en mi cabeza de forma descontrolada, _''¡¿Por_ _qué demonios estaba cerrada?!''_… intente abrirla pero no se podía, estaba con llave, comencé a llamar fuertemente para que el que estuviera al otro lado me escuchase y recapacitara, pero mientras más golpeaba, mas desenfrenado se volvía mi corazón, no había respuestas del otro lado de la puerta, en donde claro está que se encontraba mi novio en estos segundos, no había respuestas y cuando no había respuestas algo malo pasaba, trague seco y mande a la mierda la privacidad de esa habitación en específico, me tire al fondo del estrecho pasillo para poder ganar velocidad cuando me empujara contra la puerta, y así lo hice, tome la velocidad que estime conveniente y me empuje contra ese obstáculo que me impedía ver a Luke, la puerta al fin se abrió y yo pude entrar, un olor a sangre inundo mis fosas nasales y mi corazón se destrozó en el instante en que vi la escena frente a mí, mis ojos lloraron solos al ver que había llegado demasiado tarde, mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía… todo en mi mundo se destruyó… ¿Qué sería peor que esto en mi vida?... creo que nada… Sentí mis piernas tambalear cuando volví a mí, y en vez de dejarme caer o vomitar por el olor, reaccione de una forma distinta

\- ¡LUKAS!, ¡Dios santo! – Grite desde el umbral de la puerta en donde estaba aun en estado de shock, moví mis piernas y corrí hacia mi novio que yacía en el piso alfombrado de su cuarto... - ¡LUKAS! – Mis lágrimas me nublaban la vista, y recordé las clases de primeros auxilios del instituto, intente buscarle aunque sea un pulso débil, en su pecho, en su cuello y muñequeras, pero no lo encontraba, con una mano intentaba tapar el corte que se había hecho y con la otra llamaba a una ambulancia con la misma mano que sostenía su broche – Lukas por Dios… ¡no mueras maldición! – Mi cerebro no emitía señal alguna, solo sabía lo que veía, no escuchaba su pulso, y sus pálidas mejillas estaban sin vida, y ahora sus ojos lilas, esos que me habían hecho caer a sus pies en incontables situaciones, ahora no tenían su brillo… Sangre… mis manos estaban llenas de la sangre del amor de mi vida, intente frenar su herida con mi mano otra vez, solo viendo como su ropa de teñía de rojo, y la mía también, como mis manos no podían parar esa hemorragia, mis manos estaban cubiertas de la sangre de Lukas, que yacía sin pulso en esa fría habitación, yo solté su mano y ahora mis manos estaban con su sangre…

Sentía como mi vida acababa justo en ese instante, justo en frente de mí, la verdad es que no sé cuánto tiempo paso desde que yo lo encontré en su cuarto hasta que llegaron los paramédicos, solo recuerdo que cuando se dignaron a aparecer yo aún estaba tapándole la herida del cuello, sin hacer mucha presión por el cansancio que sentía, cuando llego la ambulancia yo aún estaba a su lado, incluso tenía las piernas dormidas al estar hincado en el piso, intentando despertarlo, intentando despertarme, intentando decirme que todo era un mal sueño, pero nada funcionaba, porque esto no era un jodido sueño y Lukas ya no tenía vida, los paramédicos me alejaron de él y me echaron de la habitación, dijeron que sería un chequeo para saber si aun podían hacer algo, asentí con la cabeza pero de verdad yo no quería salir de allí, pero ¿ellos mandaban no?, iba por el umbral cuando escuche al chico hablando **_"No se puede hacer nada más aquí, cielos, había sido un gran día, hora de muerte 20 horas con 34 minutos"_**, me gire y corrí donde estaba Luke en el piso, no me iban a separar de él, no lo iban a meter en esa puta bolsa de basura, no lo sacarían de allí conmigo vivo, me aferre a su pequeño y frio cuerpo mientras que los paramédicos me tiraban para separarme de él, _"**¡Para mí también sería un gran día maldición!**"_ mi mente me gritaba mientras tenia a Luke conmigo; después de varios minutos en donde los paramédicos forcejearon conmigo para sacarme del cuarto, yo me encontraba sentado en el pasillo, escuchando a los doctores hablando de forma suave para que yo no escuchara… uno se acercó bastante incomodo, quizá por miedo a que le sacara los ojos en su primer día de trabajo y me pregunto los datos de Lukas, se los di de forma monótona y concisa, luego me pregunto esta vez si yo era "pariente del paciente", y al no ser nada más que su novio, el chico me dio el pésame y se giró… No me dieron mucha información sobre lo que harían con él, me preguntaron por su madre… Querían hablar con Aurora… De forma casi desesperada y aun llorando busque mi celular entre mis bolsillos del pantalón, mis manos estaban rojas y frías por la sangre que estaba seca entre mis dedos, entre mis uñas, marque el número de la madre de mi novio, pero nadie respondía, maldije e intente llamar a Aurora otra vez, pero no me contestaba, entre maldiciones y llantos marque 4, 6 hasta 10 veces ese número que con los años me había aprendido de memoria, cuando el tono del celular dejo de marcar y alguien halaba de la otra línea, me quede en blanco, no sabría que decirle, bueno, si sabía, pero la pregunta era, el cómo decirle… Aurora repetía "¿bueno?" y "¿Mathias?" de forma casi alegre, y cuando sentí que iba a cortar la llamada lo primero y único que soltó mi voz antes de volver a romperse y hacerse añicos, fue: **_"Lukas está muerto"_**

**_…_**

El silencio de esa sala me estaba matando, era como si todos esperasen que alguien estornudara para romper la tensión del ambiente, así que me dispuse a ser yo quien lo hiciera… me pare de mi asiento, el médico me vio algo dudoso y me pregunto cómo me encontraba, y yo solo asentí con la cabeza y le medio sonreí – Solo iré por un café para poder soportar el fin del día – vi cómo me asentía con la cabeza mientras yo salía de la sala en la que me encontraba, el medico no me detuvo y yo no volví

**_Fin_**((Solo de los ¿Por qué?))

La canción de este capítulo es _**Por ella de Gufi, **_es una banda chilena súper antigua, pero buena… Le saqué unos versos a la canción y quedó así... Además, que me venía como anillo al dedo para el capitulo…

Desde ahora en adelante, vuelve a relatar Lukas, hasta nuevo aviso, lo siento muchísimo, esto, bueno, no pude evitar llorar mientras escribía esto la verdad, y eso que me dijeron que no estaba ni emotivo ni nada

Bueno, alguna duda?, sugerencia?, tomate?, review?

Os quiero un montón!


	8. Chapter 8

Primero que todo... Los review sensualos...

_**Annoyng-Anko7:**_ Bueno, 2 cosas, primero: Me encanta que te encantara el capitulo, me hace muy feliz de hecho :D , y segundo: Cuando leí que conocías la canción, y que me la recomendaba, me puse a reír como una boba xD, no espere que conocieran la canción, así que me subio el ánimo C:

_**NightKids**_: Gracias por tooodo tú apoyo!, tal y como decía, tú fuiste mi primer review y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la razón de porqué Lukas se suicido... Nuevamente agradezco tús apoyos capitulo por capitulo Joasjoaajos C: gracias

_**Aki-tamashi26**_: Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te guste y que te siga gustando :)

y sin más demora de la que ya tengo, el capitulo

Cap.8: ¿Sin remordimientos?

**Every home should have a mom in love/** Cada casa debe tener una madre enamorada**  
And a daddy in space/** Y un padre en el espacio **  
Chinese porcelain cats/** Los gatos de porcelana china **  
To guard her love/** Para protegerse de su amor **  
In the window space/** En el espacio de la ventana **  
Show her some respect/** Muéstrele un poco de respeto **  
She's all worn down/** Ella es todo lo gastado

Esto no es nada fácil, ¿entendéis?, sé que quizá ya me consideréis un egoísta de renombre o algo así, pero créanme cuando les digo que ustedes no son los únicos que lo hacen, yo también me siento así, también me encuentro un jodido patán de mierda que solo está pensando en su propia seguridad antes que en la del resto, ¿Lastimarme?, ya parezco saco de boxeo con todos los golpes que me he dado, tanto física como emocionalmente, entonces se deben preguntar, ¿Lukas, a que le temes?, ¿Por qué abandonas todo cuando realmente eres feliz?, a la primera pregunta puedo responder muchas cosas, y si es que les soy sincero, demasiadas cosas igual quedaría poco para responder eso… Y para la segunda pregunta, que es la que me ha estado comiendo el cerebro todos estos días, no sé en qué momento en específico de mi existencia, decidí dejar a solo a Mathias, no sé en qué minuto deje que dejara de estarlo, no sé porque abandonar a Aurora e incluso no volver a ver a Emil no me desagrada, incluso no sé porque el dejar de hablar con Arthur y Vlad no me duele tanto como podría dolerme... Puede ser, y probablemente sea la razón más lógica, que haya sido porque cada vez que los veo (a mis seres queridos), me siento mucho más que culpable, y me desagrado cada vez más, mi vida ha estado llena de salidas de urgencia al hospital, cortes, llantos reprimidos contra la almohada, gritos no escuchados y desesperación solitaria, además, mi cuerpo es el que sufre constantemente por culpa de mis miedos infantiles, traumas del pasado e incluso mis inseguridades mediocres del presente y futuro que me atormentan a diario... Mis muñequeras deben ser cada vez más largas porque a pesar de que los demás no lo noten mis brazos parecen el campo de batalla de la primera guerra mundial, yo veo todas mis heridas cuando me encuentro en la soledad de mi habitación, con mis dedos acaricio mis cicatrices en la oscuridad de mi habitación, quiero irme ya que no se sí Mathias podrá soportar cada vez más cortes en el cuerpo que él considera lo más hermoso que conoce, porque sus frases llenas de amor me dan algo que nunca deben darle a alguien tan jodido como yo: **_Esperanza  
_**Mis malos sueños no se quedan atrás tampoco, ya que cada vez que estoy cansado o simplemente cuando estoy triste, mis brazos son los únicos que sufren las consecuencias de mis actos cobardes, ¿no es gracioso? Yo sé que mis actos son cobardes y aun así no los abandono y busco la ayuda necesaria para dejarlos, si no que prefiero quedarme gritando y sufriendo en soledad, mis rodillas son las únicas que entienden a mis brazos puesto que pasan por el mismo dolor, mi almohada es la única que me da el consuelo necesario para poder seguir vivo porque me ayuda a reprimir los gritos que salen de mi corazón, y en estos minutos de mi innecesaria vida.  
Ahora bien, sonara egoísta, pero Mathias lo único que temo dejar solo con mi esperada hora, sé que Aurora no estará sola jamás, puesto que tiene a Emil con ella acompañándola todos los días, dándole las fuerzas necesarias para poder seguir adelante día tras día, también sé que Arthur tiene a Alfred y a Vlad, Alfred le dará el apoyo incondicional que necesita como su pareja, pero Vlad lo acompañara en todos los demás ámbitos y de esa misma forma Vlad a tiene al británico y a Dimitri, pero Mathias no tiene a nadie, él se echara a morir, eso lo tengo por seguro, tiene a su primo, pero ellos se soportan menos que fosforo encendido y terminan discutiendo casi por cualquier cosa…  
¿Por qué tome tan descabellada decisión?, está bien, os contare, sé que deben pensar que son por las cicatrices de mi cuerpo y por eso me repugno a mí mismo, pero déjenme decirles que no es ese el problema, los cortes en mi cuerpo no me importan mucho a tal punto de dejar toda mi vida atrás, el verdadero problema no es ese, sí no, que realmente no me doy cuenta de que me estoy cortando hasta que mis brazos comienzan a sangrar y mi corazón a arder, eso me asusta… Estoy hablando en la forma más literal que se me permite, ayer estaba en mi cuarto con los audífonos puestos, escuchaba música a todo dar en mis auriculares rojos, mi mente estaba en muchos sitios, en la letra de la canción, en Mathias, en lo grande que esta Emil, en lo estúpido que se ve Arthur cuando se enoja y muchas otras cosas, y cuando salí de mi trance, estaba con el cuchillo enterrado en la piel ya cortada, al darme cuenta de esto, me levante de la cama y corrí al baño, me puse a desinfectar la herida y rogando al cielo que no quedara una marca allí sabiendo que como siempre el cielo no me escucharía y además Mathias se daría cuenta de eso, y me preguntaría porque lo había hecho, y por primera vez en mi vida, yo no quería hacerlo… Debo explicar esto, siendo todo lo sincero posible, a mí no me da miedo el dejar de vivir… no le temo a la muerte en sí, a lo que realmente temo, es el morir sin poder haber tenido ni la mínima oportunidad de despedirme de nadie…

**For years to come/** En los próximos años  
**I will not forget you/** Yo no te olvido  
**As my son/** Como mi hijo **  
As my pain/** Como mi dolor

Me he sentido fatal desde el incidente del corte, y no me he sentido para nada tranquilo después de eso, he tratado de evitar a mi novio lo que más pueda, incluso le mentí a Aurora diciendo que había peleado con Mathias y que necesitaba que me echara en menos aunque sea un poco, entonces cada vez que viene a verme, Aurora le dice que no estoy en casa, solo porque yo le digo que diga eso, y no porque no lo ame, de hecho lo extraño con todo mi corazón y tengo peleas internas para no correr a la puerta y verlo, pero realmente necesito que pueda crear una vida sin que yo esté allí constantemente, necesito que pueda ser feliz sin depender de mí allí para lograrlo, y la única solución para eso, es que yo no esté allí para impedírselo, quiero que conozca a alguien, y si quiere casarse y tener hijos lo haga, no quiero ser el débil de los dos...  
El otro día, llame a Mathias para juntarnos el día de hoy ya que era el día en que cumplíamos otro mes de noviazgo... Cumplíamos 2 años y 6 meses, es mucho tiempo a comparación de lo que pensé que podría seguir vivo… El sólo hecho de llevar tanto tiempo con una persona tan carismática y alegre como lo es Mathias, me hace realmente muy feliz... Pero, ese sentimiento de alegría se desvanece a cada tanto… El día de hoy yo estaba decidido a hacer otra cosa, muy distinta a celebrar... Todo partió de forma normal, o eso intente, pero Aurora noto algo en mí y surgió una discusión grande en plena mañana… Se suponía que ella debía viajar a ver a la familia de Emil el día de hoy, y ella no sabría de mi por varios días, entonces yo intente despedirme de ella no solo por el viaje, pero ella y su sexto sentido me noto algo extraño, y discutimos porque ella quería cancelar el viaje, entonces yo entre defender mi postura y ver a Emil llorar le grite, y pienso que mis palabras la lastimaron un poco en su interior, sinceramente, espero que no crea que fue por su culpa el motivo de mi decisión... Eso no me dejaría irme tranquilo... Quería llamarla disculpándome con ella por la tarde, pero eso significaría que ella volvería casi de inmediato a detenerme, intente despedirme de ella antes que se fuera pero era ya algo tarde y ella se había ido ya, me sentí dolido, no pasó ni siquiera a despedirse de mí, vi la puerta de mi cuarto que tenía una nota que decía que se marchaba y que me había dejado una nota en su cuarto y dinero, maldije por lo bajo, se había marchado y con ella había salido Emil, lo siento Aurora, lamento no despedirme de ti como se debe, despídeme de Emil también… Lo siento enserio, pero ese era el momento adecuado... Me puse a escribir mi carta de suicidio, de forma no muy lenta, pero con letra clara, era simple, dos planas de palabras para agradecerles el soportarme y amarme y de esa forma, despedirme de ellos...

**Time will heal/** El tiempo lo cura  
**What now feels so wounded? / **¿Y ahora qué se siente tan herido?**  
Tears are spilled/** Las lágrimas se derraman **  
And the holes will fill/** Y los agujeros se llenan

No lloré en ningún momento mientras escribía y transcribía la carta, ganas no me faltaron, pero simplemente no pude hacerlo… Pensé que el inicio me costaría más que el final, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando estaba en él final de esta y estaba escribiendo las notas por separado y mi cabeza quedo en blanco… ¿Qué demonios le escribiría a cada uno?, ¿Cómo con simples palabras escribiría todo lo que me hicieron sentir?, Yo realmente amaba a mi familia, amaba a mis amigos, y por sobre todo amaba a Mathias… ¿Cómo con algo tan simple como palabras podía expresar cada uno de esos sentimientos que conocía casi por primera vez?... Con el lápiz en la mano y sin poder continuar, mire las hojas sobre mi escritorio, y vi mi lápiz de tinta azul… Volví mi vista hasta los papeles…

-Hola amor, ya llegue – Escuche la voz de mi persistente y amado novio detrás mío, trate de esconder las hojas de la mesa, para que no sospechara nada...

Me gire asustado, aun no se bien la razón para haber tenido ese reflejo, pero cuando lo vi de pie en ese umbral me relaje bastante – Hola Math… - le dije, iba a decirle que hacia como siempre hacia cuando me di cuenta que no podía… ¡Los papeles!, mi cara me delato un poco porque vi como mi novio me veía preocupado, me gire y guardé los papeles entre las tablas del escritorio, lugar en donde tenía las pastillas y la botella de Vodka… – no te escuche entrar, lo siento - le dije de forma suave, verlo allí, frente a mí, hacía que mi corazón pidiera y clamara por un auxilio, para que solamente Mathias lo rescatara y de esa manera pudiera salvarme de lo que haría ese día, ya que sí lo miraba más gráficamente, dentro de un pequeño cajón, se encontraba mi vida... El me beso en forma de saludo y le sonreí apenas nos separamos

\- Pero si incluso llame cuando recién llegué, pero nadie salió, y cuando te vi aquí, estabas tan concentrado que me dio pena molestarte– – me sonrió tiernamente, sí sólo supiera lo que hacía... tal vez, le habría gustado desconcentrarme de mi tarea... sí sólo lo supiera... Me perdí en su sonrisa mientras me abrazaba tiernamente... – feliz cumple mes mi vida – volvió a sonreír mientras se acercaba para besarme nuevamente - espero que duremos muuch-

Lo calle con un beso, mi corazón pedía ansiosamente ese contacto, me decía a gritos que quería despedirse de esa boca, me clamaba y pedía que no soltara esos labios jamás, que continuará besando la boca que habían creado tantos momentos inolvidables y dulces, la boca que me había consolado muchísimas veces y que me había apoyado en los momentos más difíciles, esa boca que cada vez que sonreía nublaba mi juicio, pero mi mente pedía callarlo, no podía escuchar esas palabras, porque me arrepentiría de todo, y no quiero seguir lastimando a Mathias, no podía escuchar cómo de esta forma consiente, le hacia otra promesa que no podría cumplir... trate de besarlo de forma dulce y cálida, tratando de olvidar lo que quería hacer él día de hoy, mientras me besaba y yo lo besaba a él, intente no llorar, los recuerdos comenzaron a atacarme y él impactó fue tan fuerte, que si hubiera continuado besándolo, me hubiera roto a llorar, Mathias no tenía la culpa, pero él no quiso alejarse de mi cuando le dije que yo era un error... me susurro un suave **_"Te amo"_**y yo, le acaricie el rostro y lo volví a besar, sinceramente, soy un cerdo muy egoísta, sí sólo no fuera tan egoísta, ya lo hubiera apartado hace muchísimo de mi vida, y él no tendría que sufrir nada, pero, otra vez, sólo pensé en mi... y ahora él sufrirá las consecuencias... por el temor a llorar, trate de alistarme rápidamente y sin más demora, nos fuimos, mientras me vestía, no podía dejar de acariciar mi broche, con ese broche, yo daría mi último pasó está tarde, este mes me tocaba elegir el lugar al que iríamos, trate de verme decidido, para que no sospechara nada, fuimos a comer y pedí lo mismo que la primera vez que salimos, es primera vez que pedí lo mismo, de todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos... incluso nos sentamos en la misma mesa, cuando llegamos había una pareja sentada y decidí esperar que se fueran para poder pedir lo que quería comer, me pareció tonto, pero no quería otra mesa, sí no, él plan no funcionaría...

-Oye, ¿te diste cuenta de algo? – Me dijo Mathias mientras comía la pizza que pedimos para compartir, lo mire para que me dijera, tenía la boca llena y no podía hablar, él entendió eso y dijo– Hoy, sin querer queriendo, combinamos, estamos vistiendo de los mismos colores - me mostró su infaltable sonrisa

Mire mi ropa con cuidado y luego vi la de él... vi el polerón que llevaba y no pude reprimir la sonrisa nostálgica que mostré yo, otra vez se formaba un nudo doloroso en mi garganta, no podía llorar ahora…

-Es verdad… - Trate de sonreírle para que no se preocupara por mí, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que me dificultaba el respirar – que raro, ¿no?… - luego trate de seguir comiendo, aunque me costaba bastante, estaba tan absorto en mis cosas, que no le prestaba atención a Mathias, y cada vez que me decía algo, yo no sabía de qué me hablaba, en una ocasión me dijo algo y yo no sabía que responder, solo me limite a hacer una pregunta –¿No crees que es hora de que botes ese polerón?, está bastante esta viejo y desteñido – vio mi rostro, tratando de analizar mis palabras, y luego solo me sonrió de forma dulce mientras negaba con la cabeza… Su gesto me gusto y eso no me agradaba, me puse a pensar en distintas cosas para no ponerme a llorar y abandonar la decisión que tanto me costó tomar

Luego de salir del local, sin pudor alguno le tome la mano, me miro y me sonrió algo nervioso, como pensando que se me había olvidado que íbamos en la calle, así que tome su mano con más fuerza, el parecía que flotaba de la alegría… Me reproche ese acto el resto del camino, fuimos al instituto e íbamos por donde estaba el árbol que con Vlad y Arthur considerábamos mágico, el primer día que nos conocimos, fue en ese árbol, nos agradamos al instante, y dijimos a los de los cursos más pequeños que ese árbol estaba embrujado, ellos esparcieron el rumor y de esa forma nadie se acerca a él más que nosotros tres + acompañante, y bueno, ese rumor aún corre, así que nadie se acerca allí...  
Si hablo de cosas importantes en mi vida, yo hablaría de ese árbol, aunque no lo crean, era muy importante para mí...Ya que aquí conocí a Math ((llego de la nada y eso me había espantado un poco la verdad)), y aquí pensé en ser su novio y lo acepte... aquí era dónde nos escondíamos para besarnos durante los recesos y las clases... Fue donde me declaró su amor incondicional infinitas veces, y donde con miedo, lo acepte, era donde sólo Mathias podía disipar mis miedos simplemente con una sonrisa... Me quede mirando el árbol y sin más subí por sus ramas y trate de colocarme de la misma forma que cuando lo conocí, una nostalgia recorrió mi espina dorsal, y cuando él subió, tuve que calmar mis impulsos para no confesarlo todo y exigirle ayuda que sé que el sin miramientos me brindaría, al principio hubo un silencio, que duro varios minutos, sé que él debía sentir algo mal en todo esto, era idiota, pero siempre notaba mis problemas… En cambio yo, buscaba las mejores palabras para marcar otro hecho en nuestra relación…

\- Mathias... – Mire su rostro de forma detenida, contemplando cada poro de su piel, cada pelo sin afeitar, cada centímetro de su rostro, el me miraba, puedo adivinar que hace bastante tiempo ya, me miro a los ojos, parecía que podía leer mi mente, me puse nervioso, pero solo me dedique a ver esos ojos que tanto amaba – Mathias, nosotros tenemos que hablar – le dije, mi cabeza estaba tan llena de distintas ideas que no podía seguir manteniendo su mirada, si no apartaba mis ojos de los de él, podría incluso llorar, así que me concentre en cualquier otra cosa, para no arrepentirme de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sí lo miraba... sus ojos me nublarían la vista – Esto… esto es algo delicado... - Y entonces me enfoque en mis manos, si no fuera por estas manos yo ni siquiera pensaría en hacer esto – Yo… yo siento por todo el tiempo que perdimos hasta... hasta ahora... – le dije - he sido un imbécil, un real idiota y cobarde, pero de verdad no quiero que me odies...

No lo vi, mi cabeza me gritaba que le dijera que estaba bromeando, no lo podía ver o si no sabría cómo reaccionar - ¿Eh? ¿Perdimos el tiempo? – me miro extrañado, claro, él no sabía a qué me refería – Yo jamás te odiaría, te amo mucho para poder lograr esa hazaña – me dijo en son de broma, pero no tenía ganas de reír tampoco – ¿Qué ocurre mi vida?, ¿Pasó algo? – mientras él hablaba yo seguía mirando mis manos, lo amo, pero... pero, por esa misma razón... yo... yo no me atrevo a mirarlo

\- Q-Quiero terminar contigo - dentro de mi algo le gritaba a Mathias un "_Detén mis palabras con un beso"_ \- ya no es lo mismo que antes, yo de verdad que no siento lo mismo que sentía al principio – _"Al principio solo sentía molestia"_ sentí mi voz a punto de romperse, y un nudo en la garganta... no quería dejarlo, pero era lo mejor... – Yo en serio me canse de todo Mathias, de todos, de la escuela, de los profesores, de mi familia, mi madre, me canse de mis amigos, incluso me canse de ti, realmente me cansé de todo – casi me interrumpe, pero no lo deje – Sé que es extraño todo esto de golpe, pero así soy yo Mathias, y sentí que debía acabar bien todo contigo para estar yo bien conmigo mismo, por eso fuimos a los mismos lugares que la primera vez… y sin querer, incluso llevamos ropa que combina, ropa que se parece... Como la primera vez - nuevamente algo dentro de mi gritaba "_¡Detenme!, ¡dejarte es una locura!_"- Mathias, de verdad, de verdad lo siento muchísimo, yo… yo no te amo tanto como tú me amas a mí, y de verdad no quiero seguir haciéndote daño, todas las veces que te dije cosas, estaban firmadas con un "no me creas todo lo que te digo", porque no siempre es verdad...- y un "_No me creas_" nublo mis pensamientos... y luego otro y otro...

-L-Luke… amor, mira y-yo – lo interrumpí casi de inmediato, no podía dejar que me convenciera de cambiar mi opinión, ya mucho daño le hacía... Lo veía llorar, mis palabras lo hacían llorar… el trataba de decirme algo, pero no lo hacía…

\- Mathias -dije tratando de sonar fuerte, pero no pude, mi voz se suavizo de inmediato - por favor… no hagas esto más complicado de lo que es, yo creo que duramos demasiado, mucho más de lo que realmente quisiera, y ahora solo estoy pagando el error… te dije que era una mala idea, ¿lo recuerdas? -y los "_no me creas_" continuaba oprimidos en mi garganta... – Me acabo de dar cuenta que después de todo este tiempo, recién ahora puedo decirlo, con todo mi orgullo... **Te lo dije, Mathias**, realmente lo hice y ahora sé que era un error...

Mathias superaría esto, yo lo sé, solo debo irme, solo debo marcharme de aquí… - L-Luke… – sentí como al decir mi nombre me sostenía de la manga de la camisa que llevaba, mi corazón se apretó tanto que dolía, dijo mi nombre, y el nudo de mi garganta se hizo aún más grande de lo que ya era, me miraba suplicante a los ojos, pero yo no iba a ceder a esa mirada – ¡Yo no siento que esto sea un error! - su voz sonaba trizada, a punto de romperse - el verdadero error seria el separarnos... – vi su rostro por el reflejo que se mostraba en mi broche de pelo y no pude evitar morder mi labio para evitar que el dolor de mi corazón fuese mayor, hice un movimiento brusco para que me soltara la ropa, y sentí como sus ojos ahora estaban clavados en donde anteriormente estaba su mano, intentando explicarse que yo aún lo amaba y esa frialdad de mi trato era normal – y-yo de verdad te amo – tanto mi mente como mi corazón decía un "_lo sé_, vi cómo empequeñecía como un niño, como trataba de mantener su corazón – y sé que tu igual lo haces – me dijo cuando las lágrimas caían, yo me volví a repetir un "_lo sé_" – Por favor, Luke, no me digas que no me amas de la misma manera, porque sé que me amas… Mi vida…

Aun me mordía el labio, estaba incluso sangrando por la herida, lo mire, lo mire y saque todas mis fuerzas, intente poner mi cara de desprecio, intente olvidar que era Mathias quien estaba frente a mí- Por favor Kølher, ¡No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es! – me dijo, mire mis manos y nuevamente a él, pero al ver su rostro volví a mis manos sin siquiera pensarlo – Yo sé que fui un bastardo, uno sin corazón por cierto, sé que fui el peor de los bastardos al darte esperanzas, pero por favor, ¡Deja ya el asunto! no me busques… necesito tiempo para pensar - Esas palabras me dolieron más a mí que a él, os puedo asegurar, lo vi pálido en el árbol, y una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, él no lo noto, necesito que sepa que esta decisión era la mejor decisión después de enamorarme de él...

En esos momentos se marcó otro hecho en ese árbol, el final… Toque el broche de cruz por última vez, y apretándolo en mi mano derecha me despedí de ese objeto, lo deje en él árbol, lo mire por última vez... Esto es lo que debí haber hecho la primera vez que lo vi, me baje de un simple salto, ignorando su llanto, mi cara llorosa al fin se mostraba, ahora al fin estaba dispuesto a marcharme, amo a Mathias, lo amo con todo mi ser, y por eso, no quiero hacerle más daño del que ya le hice… Salí de la escuela para poder irme a casa, mire el casi nulo tráfico y me subí al primer taxi que paso.  
Cuando llegué a casa, prepare todo para él final... Saqué la botella de Vodka que tenía para este día, saqué las pastillas para soportar el dolor que escondí en el baño y traje el cuchillo de carne de la cocina, termine de escribir la carta, la leí varias veces notando que era bastante absurda, había empezado a escribirla antes de conocer a Mathias, ¿qué más queríais?, pero me faltaban las notas personales… La de Aurora no me costó nada, puesto que la de ella la había pensado por la noche, lo que me costó fue cuando estaba escribiéndole mi despedida a Mathias, solo el querido Mathias y yo comencé a deshacerme en lágrimas cada vez más frías, recordé todos nuestros momentos juntos, y cuando lo extrañaba cuando no lo veía por días... Tome aire secándome las lágrimas que me abandonaban tan rápido y deje la carta sobre la mesa de la cocina... Y luego de calmar mis lágrimas me fui a mi cuarto... cerré la puerta con llave y con el pestillo… Tome las pastillas y con un suspiro, me acerque el cuchillo al cuello…

…

Y ahora, estoy viendo mi cuerpo muerto tirado en el frío piso alfombrado de mi cuarto, escucho una voz llamar fuera de la habitación, y pisadas por el pasillo, miro mi cuerpo recostado en una cama de mi propia sangre, casi pidiendo a gritos que botaran esa puerta, y como si la persona que se encontraba afuera me escuchara, vi como la dura puerta estaba a punto de ser abierta a tirones y empujones, me quede esperando el momento esperando poder reconocer a la persona que me encontraría, una curiosidad poco sana me invadió... Cuando la puerta por fin cedió a los empujones que la persona daba, vi a la persona que estaba en shock en el umbral, miraba mi cuerpo muerto, puedo decir que vi como su corazón se contraía en su pecho, lo reconocí de inmediato, los recuerdos me invadían y se estrellaban contra mi pecho de forma alarmante, puedo decir que si mi corazón latiera estaría eufórico de ver a ese hombre en el umbral… Era Mathias, era mi novio, era el amor de mi vida y la persona que se autoproclamo el hombre de mis sueños, era él y estaba en un estado de Shock impresionante… Mi corazón estaría saltando si pudiera, eso os aseguro, pero no podía, me sonreí internamente al verlo allí, ignorando mis advertencias y fui corriendo a abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba y que no me creyera nada, y que me alegraba que me hubiera buscado a pesar que yo le había dicho que no... Pero cuando iba llegando donde él...

\- ¡LUKAS!, ¡Dios santo! – Grito desde el umbral de la puerta, en donde a simple vista se notaba que sus piernas lo tirarían al piso por la impresión del momento, pero para mi sorpresa corrió hacia mi cuerpo muerto que estaba tirado en el piso, atravesando sin querer mi alma dejándome una sensación fría en todos mis poros, sin poder verme, ni oírme... – ¡LUKAS! – volvió a decir, sus lágrimas caían sin pudor desde sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo muerto y recién al ver esa escena me di cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás… Vi como desesperado intentó tomarme el pulso de varias partes de mi cuerpo, como por segundos bastantes largos tapo mi corte con su palma, como mientras tapaba mi herida con una mano, con la otra llamaba a una ambulancia, con la misma mano que sostenía mi broche de cruz... el que deje para despedirme de él - Lukas por Dios… ¡no mueras maldición!- Veía como su piel se volvía cada vez más blanca al no encontrar mi pulso, como trataba de buscar señales de vida en mi inerte cuerpo... Como manchaba sus manos, ropas y piel con mi sangre, como intentaba frenar con fuerza mi herida, como lo veía romperse segundo tras segundo, como intentaba no seguir romperse y traerme a la vida nuevamente…

**_"¡Lo siento!"_**** le gritaba, pero el claramente no me escuchaba, me asome a ver la ventana y vu como los paramédicos entraban a la casa, como golpeaban la puerta y al ver como nadie abría, ellos mismos botaron la puerta para poder pasar, vi la cara de asombro y dolor ajeno que pusieron cuando vieron a Mathias **aún tapando la herida del cuello de la persona que se había matado, vi como unos cuchicheaban afuera del cuarto tratando de mantenerse serenos a la hora de entrar, vi como Mathias veía a los paramédicos como si por ellos yo hubiera muerto, tenía las piernas dormidas al estar tanto tiempo en el piso tratando de salvarme, vi claramente cuando lo echaron de mi habitación para hacer los chequeos de rutina, diciéndole a Mathias, no casi prometiéndole que podrían salvarme, vi como el asentía dificultosamente con la cabeza y caminaba rumbo al pasillo, vi como el chico nuevo trataba de coquetear con una chica y miraba su reloj **_"No se puede hacer nada más aquí, cielos, había sido un gran día, hora de muerte 20 horas con 34 minutos"_**, y vi claramente como Mathias al escuchar esto se giró y se lanzó sin miramientos donde estaba mi cuerpo, no queriendo separarse bajo ninguna circunstancias; me senté en el pasillo al lado de Mathias cuando al fin lo separaron de mi cuerpo después de varios minutos en donde los paramédicos forcejearon para poder lograr esa hazaña, lo veía, se notaba que no se perdía ninguna palabra de los doctores que con mi cuerpo se encontraba… uno de los chicos nuevos se acercó bastante nervioso donde estaba sentado Math y le pregunto todos mis datos, Mathias los conocía todos y se los dio de forma rápida y concisa, luego le pregunto esta vez si él era "pariente del paciente", y Mathias dijo "**_es mi chico"_**, el muchacho aún más nervioso solo le dio el pésame y se giró… preguntaron por mi madre… Vi como aun llorando buscaba su celular entre los bolsillos del pantalón que llevaba, cuando lo encontró lo saco rápidamente y se puso a marcar un numero en el celular, supuse que nadie respondía, porque maldijo varias veces antes de intentar llamar otra vez, cuando después de varios intentos fallidos, contestaron la llamada, pero Mathias no dijo nada, hasta que de un minuto a otro entre abrir y cerrar la boca buscando la mejor forma de decir lo que quería decir, dijo: **"_Lukas está muerto_"**

Y allí, de esa manera yo supe que mi decisión ya había sido más que tomada y probada, mi ahora inerte cuerpo se lo comerían los gusanos bajo tierra, mi inerte cuerpo el que yacía en la alfombra sobre el piso de mármol era la prueba, y ya no podía lamentarme por mi mala decisión, puesto que nada me traería de vuelta, ya no había vuelta atrás después de la muerte... tendría que seguir de ahora en adelante, sin arrepentirme y sin remordimientos...

Continuará...

La canción es **Mom in love, Daddy in space **de** Kashmir**, es una canción muy cool, os la recomiendo un montón…  
Mis lindos seguidores (( me siento famosa xD ))... Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo en está historia y les agradezco muchísimo (hablo a los que me siguen tanto por aqui y por Wattpad) por sus comentarios y review, son el alimento de mi inspiración... Aunque la trama es un poco triste, a tenido una recibida genial... Espero que puedan seguir con la historia... porque esto, está recien empezando

Los quiero muchisimo!

Bye


	9. Chapter 9

Como siempre!, primero los review sensuales:

_**Annoyng-Anko7:**_ Soy adivina, sabía que todos esperaban saber cómo se sentía Lukas :), bueno, este capi es muy triste, este y el próximo son los más tristes de la historia, además de que el final está a la vuelta de la esquina D: , así que gracias por estar aquí apoyándome, es muy importante para mi lml :)

_**NightKids**_: Se que el tema del suicidio es un poco cliché hoy en día, pero yo lo escribí pensando de cómo creo yo de cómo seria, por eso lo escribo de ambos lados…. Sé que me sigues joasjoasj y te lo agradezco… tu apoyo a sido fundamental para esta historia… :D

_**Annoyng-Anko7 y NightKids**_: Les doy una propuesta: si quieren aparecer en el próximo capi, déjenme sus nombres reales, las quiero a ambas allí C: , pero les advierto que es un capitulo súper emotivo y triste, así que piénsenlo C:

Y sin más, el capitulo!

Cap. 9: Desaparecer

Pov Lukas

**_A heart that's_** /Un corazón que esta  
**_Full up like a landfill_** / Tan lleno como un vertedero  
**_A job that slowly kills you_** / Un trabajo que lentamente te mata  
**_Bruises that won't heal_** / Heridas que no sanaran

Yo estaba allí cuando lo sacaron del cuarto, estaba allí cuando le pidieron mis datos y el los dio todos y sin errores, estaba allí cuando le dieron el pésame tras asegurar que yo era su chico, estaba allí cuando le dijeron que necesitaban a mi madre porque él no era familiar mío, y también estaba allí cuando al fin contestaron la llamada telefónica que tan insistentemente intentaba hacer, llamada que casi de manera desesperada intentaba llegar al otro lado y que no tenía respuesta; Mathias estaba sentado en el piso del pasillo fuera mi cuarto, yo estaba sentado a su lado mirando cualquier cosa, pero escuchándolo solo a él, tenía su mano tomada con fuerza y el simplemente hablaba con lágrimas en los ojos, ah claro, él no sabía de estas cosas, está claro que lo que él sabía era que mi cuerpo estaba en una funda de cadáveres en el living de la casa, en espera que Aurora llegara a casa, firmara los papeles y así podían llevarme a la morgue hasta el día que me enterraran, y claro está también que él no hablaba conmigo, si no que estaba con el celular hablando con alguien llamada Aurora… Mire por primera vez en bastante rato al Mathias que aun lloraba a mi lado, le bese la frente y me puse frente a él para poder estudiar su rostro, sus palabras y gestos, poder estudiar sus lágrimas y su dolor, pero sólo pude ver a un triste Mathias llorando y diciéndole a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea: **_"Lukas está muerto"…_**Luego respondía**_"No sé, cuando llegue estaba así"_**, o **"_realmente lo intente_"** o **_"no le digas a Emil, por favor"_** o**_"No sé, Aurora, no sé, lo siento de verdad…" _****o**simplemente**_ "Vente rápido por favor, los paramédicos quieren sacarlo rápido de aquí"_**, y todo el tiempo de esa manera, se secaba la cara con la manga del polerón rojo que llevaba puesto y de vez en cuando se tiraba el cabello como si estuviera echándose la culpa de mi estúpido error, ahora su cabello rubio estaba manchado con la sangre que tenía en las manos, para luego mirar sus manos con rabia contenida, como si quisiera decirse a sí mismo que yo me suicide porque él tenía la culpa de todos mis males, con cuidado lleve mi mano a su rostro, palpándolo dulcemente como cuando hacia cada vez que estaba triste, pero obviamente él no me sintió para nada, me mordí el labio para volver a escudriñar su rostro y bese sus labios para pedirle perdón, pero nuevamente no sintió nada… Me odie porque él no podía sentir nada de mí, y no sabe cuánto hubiera querido estar vivo y gritarle que no era su culpa que yo fuera tan idiota e incompetente, y que a pesar de no querer seguir lastimándolo, me dolía verlo llorar así por mi culpa, me suicide para no lastimarlo más y parecía que había sido la única verdadera herida de toda nuestra relación, eso no podía ser cierto, sé que he sido egoísta, pero yo solo quiero que él pueda seguir con su vida, que pueda formar una familia grande, si quiere casarse que lo haga, si quiere tener hijos que los tenga, sé que será un excelente padre, tendría una vida tranquila, y sin gente suicida e idiota a su alrededor…  
Vi claramente cuando la llamada que hacia finalizo y después de bastante tiempo pudo colgar el teléfono y devolverlo a su bolsillo, luego, lentamente se acomodó en el helado piso frio del pasillo y abrazo sus rodillas como si su vida dependiera de eso, para luego ponerse a llorar de una manera casi inaudible, como si intentara procesar toda la información que su cerebro recibía, como si tratara de poner las cosas en orden otra vez… Se paró de ese frio pasillo y bajo las escaleras, bajo al primer piso y se dirigió en donde estaba mi cuerpo, apenas llego allí toco la funda que separaba su cuerpo frio con mi cuerpo muerto tomo de mi mano sin vida a través de la bolsa de cadáveres y volvía a romperse a llorar, pero de una manera más fuerte, más audible y con más dolor… Supuse que su corazón exigía saber que esto no era real, que era un mal sueño y que solamente pedía despertar para ir a mi casa y abrazarme – lo siento Math pero esto es lo más real que ha pasado hoy – pensé, nunca en mi vida había estado tan tranquilo, las emociones se agrupan en mí, pero no las siento del todo  
Cuando por fin se calmó un poco fue a hablar con los paramédicos que aún estaban afuera, parecían una foto en sepia, estaban todos de pie mirando hacia el frente, esperando la llegada de mi tutor legal, los vi a todos y cada uno de ellos, unos miraban el paisaje casi oscuro que la noche les brindaba y otros simplemente fumaban un cigarrillo mientras mantenían el más respetuoso silencio, y otros simplemente miraban el cielo, como si este les fuera a dar todas las respuestas que pedían  
Mathias los miraba desde el umbral de la puerta que daba a la calle, tenía las manos en la sudadera y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, ya estaba muchísimo más calmado que hace unos minutos atrás, él también estaba esperando a la persona que firmaría para que yo saliera de allí y estaba rezándole al cielo para que esta se tomara todo el tiempo que pudiera, miro a los paramédicos que estaban relativamente más cerca de él y se quedó bastante tiempo buscando la forma de comenzar a hablarles de lo que tenía en mente, hasta que uno de los profesionales le quedo mirando, este le aviso a los otros y de un momento a otro todos lo estaban mirando, Mathias se percató de eso y los saludo con la mano, acto que solo algunos repitieron y luego les pregunto algo, parecía bastante calmado mientras hablaba, vi que una mujer quizá tendría 38 o 39 años quizá, le estaba dando la negativa a su interrogante de forma clara y cortante, el danés se le quedo mirando y asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, iba a volver a entrar cuando un chico de no más de 25 años le tocaba el hombro y asentía con la cabeza, miro al resto de sus compañeros y vio como todos comenzaron a asentir levemente, luego de que a todos le afirmaron la idea, el paramédico entro a casa y Mathias lo siguió hasta donde yo estaba, el joven abrió la funda en donde yo me encontraba, estaba mostrando mi cuerpo frio y morado al que había sido mi novio, el danés calmando sus sollozos luego de ver mis ojos cerrados no en plan de dormir, se acercó a mí, le agradeció al muchacho que allí se encontraba y solo quedando las lágrimas limpiaba la herida de mi cuello, tratando de evitar que sangrara más, cuando al fin pudieron limpiar, el paramédico vendo la herida que me había ocasionado para darme la muerte y le hizo un gesto a Mathias para luego volver donde estaban sus compañeros esperando a mi madre, el danés tomo de mi inerte cuerpo en estilo nupcial y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, subió escalón por escalón y camino por el frio y lúgubre pasillo que daba hacia mi cuarto, yo me quede en el umbral mientras veía como el besaba los fríos labios de mi cuerpo por última vez en ese cuarto y me colocaba cuidadosamente sobre la cama que me perteneció durante mi tiempo de vida, luego se sentó a mi lado y tomo de mi mano, me observaba con la mayor delicadeza posible y mientras secaba las lágrimas de su lloroso rostro, trataba de secar cuidadosamente las lágrimas que habían caído sobre el mío, pidiéndome disculpas por mojar mi rostro y que no era su intención… Mordió su labio con pena y dolor, y guardo silencio por unos minutos…

**_This is my final fit_**/ Este es mi último espasmo**_  
**My final bellyache** _**/ Mi último dolor de estómago  
**_No alarms and no surprises_**/ Sin alarmas y sin sorpresas**_  
**No alarms and no surprises, please** _**/ Sin alarmas y sin sorpresas, por favor…

– Luke… - Dijo entre hipidos leves, trago aire y lo boto para poder hablar sin hipidos, se miró las manos y las apretó con fuerza – Luke – dijo nuevamente, tratando de sonar fuerte pero no quitando su voz deprimida y dolida de la primera ocasión, miro mi rostro, suplicante, y yo desde el umbral del cuarto camine hasta mi escritorio, me senté sobre la mesa mientras veía la escena que se realizaba en frente de mi – Oye... Luke, por favor…. Despierta ¿sí?, debes despertar y retarme por estar todo sucio sentado en tu cama – trago en seco mientras las lágrimas se le acumulaban nuevamente en los ojos – Sabes, entre nosotros, todo estará bien desde aquí en adelante, nunca estuvo realmente mal, si quieres nosotros nos podríamos ir de viaje por unos días para celebrar nuestro bello aniversario, solo nosotros dos, sin molestias y sin personas gritándonos nada, o si quieres mañana podríamos ir de paseo con Aurora y Emil para buscar luciérnagas como dijimos que haríamos el pasado junio, o si quieres solo vayamos al cine – hizo una pausa – y esta vez veremos realmente la película que estén rodando, ese sí que será un nuevo desafió para nosotros ¿eh?– Dijo sonriéndome esperando que le respondiera, pero no podía, él no me escuchaba, su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla – Mí amor, sabes que conmigo puedes estar por siempre y sin tener que preocuparte por nada, ni nadie… Lu-Luke debes contar conmigo siempre… – acaricio mi rostro – si te cansa todo esto, escapémonos a Noruega, deberás enseñarme el idioma eso sí, no puedo pronunciar ni siquiera "_Lukas hallo, hvor er du?" _(hola Lukas, ¿cómo estás?), pero no puede costar tanto, solo seremos los dos, nadie podrá decirte nada, porque yo estaré como lapa detrás de ti, como siempre lo hago – tomo mi mano intentando que abriera los ojos y le sonriera de forma dulce… pero aunque lo hiciera, no me vería, volvió a un silencio – O-Oye… – dijo – ya ha pasado la broma… eres un actor genial, ¡ha sido tan creíble que casi me estoy muriendo del susto!, ¿pero sabes?, ahora te acabo de descubrir y puedes abrir los ojos y decirme que caí en tu broma y si quieres me puedes molestar por mucho tiempo – me sonrió otra vez , pero al ver que mi cuerpo no hizo nada, comenzó a llorar nuevamente – Lukas… por favor, despierta… por favor, dime que soy un idiota descerebrado como siempre me dices, pero que por eso me amas con todo tu corazón y que soy fundamental en tu diario vivir porque así le doy idioteces a tu día, bueno, eso no lo dices, pero no sabes cuánto necesito que me lo digas justo ahora… - sus lágrimas volvieron a caer rápidamente de sus ojos por sus mejillas – Luke… amor mío… por favor abre los ojos, Luke… yo moriré sin ti… tú, tú eres mi cable a tierra, eres la crema de mi café, el rojo de mi bandera… P-Por favor… no me abandones… No me dejes solo… - Oculto su rostro entre sus manos mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer, beso mis dedos y se percató de sus manos aun manchadas – Dios, te estoy ensuciando, despierta y golpéame porque te deje todo sucio… o solo respira otra vez… – los hipidos volvieron de forma insistentes, pensé que ya no diría nada más, pero me equivoque – nosotros lo prometimos Luke, prometimos no abandonarnos… ¡prometimos envejecer juntos!

Todo lo que ocurrió después, ocurrió de una manera tan rápida, y no por eso menos dolorosa, paso tan rápido todo que no entendía bien lo que ocurría de un momento a otro, las imágenes se agolpaban a mi cabeza y me comencé a arrepentir de todo lo que estaba pasando, vi mis manos, ¿era mi idea o una realmente estaba más transparente que la otra?, me asuste e intente quedarme, aun no sabía que me pasaría, lo intente todo, pero nada funciono, intente desesperadamente que notara mi presencia cerca de él, o que me sintiera en el cuarto por lo menos, o que simplemente supiera que yo estaba allí junto a él, escuchándolo y arrepintiéndome un poco más después de cada palabra, y quería que entendiera que no lo iba a abandonar, que no tenía muchas ganas de apartarme de ese lugar… Intente gritarle que estaba a su lado, no una ni dos veces, tantas veces que si hubiera estado con vida me dolería a montones la garganta, pero el problema no era cuanto yo gritara, el problema es que Mathias no podía escucharme, intente que me viera allí pero no sabía cómo podía mostrarme frente a él, intente tocarlo pero mi mano no podía tocar su piel porque no sentía mis nulos dedos, tampoco podía consolarlo, ni mucho menos podía animarlo, intente abrazarlo, pero no podía… no podía hacerlo y estaba desapareciendo, estaba destinado a desaparecer… Sé que si hubiera estado vivo justo ahora después de todos mis intentos fallidos de que me sintiera, yo de seguro estaría llorando por la frustración que me causa no poder consolar a la persona que más amo en este mundo, quizás casi a la única que no fue parte de mi familia que pude amar de verdad, quería gritar y golpearme por no poder pedirle perdón como era debido, y el no poder consolarlo con besos y caricias me estaba destrozando, solo el no poder ir y repetirle "**_te amo_**" un millón de veces para que el me dé una hermosa sonrisa y me diga "**_y yo a ti más_**" me estaba volviendo paranoico… pero, lo que más me frustraba, era que yo… era que ya no podía lamentarme por mi mala decisión, ¿o quise decir estúpida?, sí, eso es, era que ya no podía lamentarme por mi estúpida decisión, ya que no había vuelta atrás después de la muerte...

No sabía bien que podía hacer, mi brazo izquierdo había desaparecido dejándome solo el hombro, podía escuchar el latido del corazón de mi novio, miraba mi cuarto envuelto por ese sonido, veía tantas cosas que realmente no sabía si el pasar el tiempo en mi reloj de escritorio era real o simple ficción, vi a Mathias llorar y llorar hasta que sus ojos no dieron más y ceder ante el sueño, vi cómo se removió todo el tiempo a causa de alguna pesadilla, vi cómo el aferrarse más a mi inerte mano lo calmo un poco y pudo seguir durmiendo, vi como al no sentir ningún tipo de calor lo despertó asustado de que yo no estuviera y el ver mi cuerpo cerca de él lo ayudo a calmar sus pesadillas, lo vi recordar que yo dormía sin la capacidad de despertar, lo vi despertar creyendo que todo era una pesadilla y que aún seguía dormido y lo vi volver a llorar al comprobar que yo no volvería, lo vi repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez, y si soy sincero, vi una noche completa, en solo cinco minutos  
Paso la noche y algunos de los paramédicos, no todos, dormían en el living cuando dio la mañana, unos se quedaron allí y otros en cambio habían vuelto a sus casas para poder besar a sus esposas y abrazar a sus hijos tratando de evitar que mi destino se repitiera en ellos, cuando la mañana ya había avanzado vi como una mujer llegaba a casa, bajándose de un vehículo a toda velocidad, pagándole al chofer con la misma prisa y corriendo hacia la puerta que daba acceso a la casa, vi que todos mis recuerdos con esa mujer llegaban rápidamente a mi cabeza, como los bastos recuerdos de mi infancia llegaban rápidamente, como siempre habíamos sido ella y yo solamente y como mi pecho gritaba consolarla, supe que ella la única mujer que yo había llegado a amar, supe que esa mujer también había sido la que mi cuerpo clamo por última vez, ella era mi madre y supe que se llamaba Aurora… Vi como entraba a casa casi corriendo y como veía a los paramédicos que acababan de despertar, el muchacho de ayer la miraba e intentaba explicarle lo sucedido, la vi gritar desmesuradamente y a los paramédicos tratar dejarla llorar, pregunto dónde estaba y se encaminó para ver mi cuerpo, vi que tropezó en la escalera por la rapidez con la que avanzaba, pero no cayo, vi cómo se abría la puerta de mi cuarto con desesperación y vi como caía rendida en el umbral de la puerta y como comenzaba a llorar al verme sin vida, vi como Mathias que estaba igual o peor que ella corría a consolarla e intentar calmarla, y vi como Aurora aparto a Mathias para luego intentar pararse y caminar hasta mí cuerpo inerte, y vi también como por obra de las lágrimas caía al piso por el no poder ver con claridad…Vi cuando soltó un grito desgarrador y se acercaba a la cama, pidiéndome disculpas… Vi tantas cosas, pero ellos… no me vieron a mí, no podían hacerlo…

**Pov Mathias**

Al ver a Aurora llorar de esa manera tan llena de melancolía y dolor junto al cuerpo de su hijo, solo me dejo reaccionar para bajar a buscar agua con azúcar a la cocina, yo no estaba bien en ninguno de mis sentidos y no podía darme de consolador de almas, si ni yo mismo podía consolarme, pero ella estaba incluso peor que yo, ella acababa de perder a su único y amado hijo, el hijo que a pesar de todo, nació del amor que se tenían sus padres, a mí me dolía y me oprimía el pecho ver a Luke en esa cama en un estado inerte, pero ella era la persona que lo cuido y lo defendió de todo incluso después de que me conociera, debe haberse muerto su corazón en el umbral de aquella puerta, de un día para la noche se quedó sin la persona más preciada de su mundo y rayos sí que la entendía, preferí salir del cuarto y así dejar un momento a solas con su hijo, darle un poco de privacidad con él, ya que a pesar de que era mi novio, siempre seria su hermoso hijo adolescente, yo había estado toda la noche con él y ahora debía cedérselo a su madre… Iba dispuesto a ayudar a calmar a Aurora y darle el consuelo necesario para este duro trance, pero mis pocos ánimos murieron de inmediato, ya que cuando entre a la cocina por el vaso con agua lo único que llamo mi atención fue la letra de Lukas en un papel sobre la mesa de la cocina… Mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido al ver que tenía sus últimas palabras casi entre mis dedos, lo tome con cuidado y solo con ver su letra impregnada en el papel, solo al saber que esas serían las últimas palabras que leería de él, hicieron que mis ojos se humedecieran en sobre y gran manera… Lentamente analice el sobre que estaba en mis manos y con la misma rapidez me dirigí de vuelta al cuarto de Lukas para que Aurora pudiera leerla junto a mi… Y eso hice, pero antes tome un vaso de la despensa de la loza, lo llene con agua y le puse un poco de azúcar, para de esa manera alivianar a Aurora, iba con el calmante en una mano y el detonante en la otra…

Mediante iba subiendo las escaleras iba acariciando la letra de Luke, entre al cuarto y le entregue el vaso a Aurora, lo debió como si no hubiera bebido nada por años y luego, cuando me miro para agradecerme, le mostré el sobre que tenía conmigo, Aurora me pregunto si era de Luke y yo solo me limite a asentir, nos sentamos en el piso del pasillo y nos pusimos a leer.

Cuando íbamos leyendo la carta que Lukas nos dejó, yo leía y Aurora escuchaba para ser precisos mi corazón lloraba y clamaba compasión por dentro, y mis ojos por fuera trataban de verse lo más tranquilos que pude, sentí mi corazón destruirse una y otra y otra vez con cada palabra, sentí como se hacía mil pedazos en menos de 2 segundos luego de empezar a leer, cuando acabe la carta no muy larga que Luke nos había dejado me pare del pasillo entregándole la carta a Aurora quien la recibió de inmediato y se dispuso a leerla nuevamente y entrar al cuarto de mi novio, tome aire pero el ambiente estaba sumido a un fuerte olor de óxido con sal – la sangre – pensé – la sangre de Luke – me corregí, y salí al balcón de Lukas para tomar un poco de aire no impregnado por ese olor que tanto odiaba y así poder calmar mis lágrimas que no dejaban de salir, mientras Aurora leía lo que Lukas quería decirle a ella, yo intente prepararme psicológicamente para lo que fuera que viniera… Ella me entrego la carta en donde Lukas plasmo con delicadeza su despedida y corrió a llorar al baño, porque sé que a pesar de fingir ser fuerte, por dentro estaba casi muerta… Mis ganas de llorar empezaron de inmediato, y eso que aún no comenzaba a leer la pequeña nota que Lukas me dedico en la carta… y cuando realmente tome un poco más de valor, comencé a leer lo que Lukas quiso decirme solamente a mí…

"_Mathias: Sé que debe ser muy tarde para decir esto, pero yo realmente te amé... Por favor, necesito que me perdones, pero esto era necesario para todos... para mí… Siempre creí que los besos son algo íntimo que solo se comparte con alguien que te importa y que es especial para ti, quizá sea un pensamiento demasiado rosado y no propio de mí, pero así soy, nunca fui un romántico, pero gracias a ti aprendí muchísimo…. Oye, gracias por compartir esos momentos conmigo, por hacerme reír, por llamarme, por hablar conmigo por horas y horas. Gracias Mathias, por cruzarte en mi camino. Al menos hasta ayer, sabía o tenía una pequeña noción de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, pero aun teniendo eso, lo único que he terminado haciendo es lastimar a la persona que amo…"_

_Acariciaba las palabras de forma lenta y ver las gracias en el papel me había desarmado, mire las palabras nuevamente y m__e separe un poco __la carta del cuerpo para tomar __mi celular__ y quitarle el seguro a la pantalla__, aun había alguien que debía llamar__ y debía sonar fuerte__…_

**Pov Lukas**

Vi como Mathias leía la nota que le había dejado, como acariciaba el papel que tenía mis palabras, como tomaba su celular y llamaba buscando la otra línea, como volvía a llorar fuertemente tras finalizar su llamada, vi como leía y releía las palabras ahí plasmadas, él realmente me amaba… él realmente me quería, él realmente quería estar conmigo… él… él era, mi mundo… Y yo preferí dejar mi mundo para poder estar en paz…  
Mathias llorando en mi cuarto de forma alarmante, estaba sentado junto a mi cuerpo, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, y Aurora llorando en el baño y fingiendo ser fuerte, pero por dentro sabiendo de que eso no es verdad, desilusionándose de todo y de a poco, y tratando de calmar un poco su llanto que rayaba la desesperación que tenía contenida hace años, y liberada en extractos segundos que rayan a la nada…  
No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero uno de los paramédicos toco la puerta del baño, necesitaban la firma de Aurora para sacar el cuerpo de la casa, mire como abría la puerta del baño y sus ojos rojos miraban el formulario, tomo un lápiz y firmo, vi la cara de angustia de los dos presentes cuando tomaron mi cuerpo y lo pusieron en la funda de cadáveres, vi como dos personas distintas a los que estaban dentro de la casa, lloraban en la acera, recordé a esas personas y me senté a su lado hasta que la ambulancia partió

Me siento cada vez más basura y egoísta, me suicide para hacer que ellos pudieran encontrar tranquilidad sin que yo esté allí, pero al mismo tiempo, me gustaría estar allí para poder consolarlos y animarlos, pedirles perdón de corazón y testificarles que lo que escribí en la carta era lo que realmente sentía, Aurora tiene a Emil, y Mathias con el tiempo conocerá a alguien y me olvidara, y aunque él me haya prometido lo contrario muchas veces, sé que será así solo por el hecho de que quiero que sea así, realmente quiero que sea feliz, quiero que si quiere casarse que lo haga, que se case con quien quiera y allí pueda criar hijos, pero que ame a la persona que esté a su lado como si de mí se tratara, e incluso, que ame a esa persona muchísimo más de lo que me amo a mi…

**_No alarms and no surprises_**/ Sin alarmas y sin sorpresas**_  
**No alarms and no surprises, please** _**/ Sin alarmas y sin sorpresas, por favor…

**Pov Arthur**

No me importaba si la gente me llamaba un rebelde o si me gritaban cosas, por lo tanto era muy difícil verme destruido por las lágrimas, por eso debéis entender que la cara de asombro de Alfred al verme frente a él era un tema, pero su cara al ver mis ojos llorando era otra cosa, ni siquiera yo me creía estar así de mal, el americano me hizo pasar a su muy desordenado apartamento y me pregunto que me ocurría…  
No hace mucho había recibido la llamada de Mathias y ya me estaba muriendo, al principio pensé que había sido una jodida broma, pero cuando escuche la voz rasposa del danés no pude seguir pensando eso

**_Flashback_**

Usualmente me levantaba tarde los días como hoy, no hacia planes con nadie por lo que podía disfrutar mi día tranquilamente, Vlad se levantaba a la hora que deseaba y no me molestaba tampoco, pero hoy me levante antes de las 8 am, sé que sería un día difícil, sería el día que terminaría con mi novio de una vez por todas, me levante temprano y comencé a preparar mi desayuno madrugador, él te casi se quema por estar pensando en que cosas le diría, escuche mi móvil sonar en mi cuarto, quede extrañado, usualmente nadie me llamaba a esta hora de la mañana un fin de semana, y con toda la pereza que se me era permitida fui a ver quién era que molestaba de tan temprano, probablemente fuera esa estúpida rana toca bolas que siempre estaba molestándome, pero cuando vi que no se trataba de la rana afeminada, si no, del novio de Luke me quede desconcertado  
La única vez que nosotros habíamos hablado por teléfono fue cuando el recién había comenzado a salir con Lukas, y me había llamado desde el celular del noruego porque estaban en la enfermería de la escuela, con un noruego con una crisis de pánico llamándome para calmarlo, y ahora ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido mi numero?, ¿Por qué me llamaba?, quede mirando la pantalla hasta que se apagó y me notifico de la llamada perdida, iba a dejar el móvil allí cuando comenzó a sonar de nuevo… Decidí tomar la llamada

Toque el celular y acepte la llamada, tenía mi corazón intranquilo por algún motivo que desconozco, acerque el celular a mi oído y lo mantuve allí unos segundos– ¿Bueno? – me digne a decir, pero del otro lado no hablaba nadie, no se oían ruidos, y no sé por qué, pero mi corazón se tranquilizó bastante, se había marcado solo quizá y yo me estaba pasando los rollos solo, me iba a disponer a cortar la llamada cuando escuche mi nombre en la otra línea

Se escuchó un suspiro agotado antes de mi nombre – ¿Arthur, sigues ahí? – dijo el danés con dificultad, cuando escucho mi respuesta afirmativa continuo – Hola, soy Mathias, ¿Estas ocupado? – le di la negativa a su pregunta para luego salir de mi cuarto y poner el celular en alta voz, me encamine a la cocina para terminar de desayunar

– Sin rodeos Kølher – dije, no pude evitar darme cuenta que su voz sonaba rasposa como si hubiera llorado toda la noche - ¿Por qué me llamas? – dije, solo había una razón: el noruego lo había cortado

Se escuchó un silencio corto y suspiro – No sé cómo decirte esto la verdad, Luke ayer… - se interrumpió, o más bien yo lo interrumpí

– Mira Kølher, no entiendo por qué me llamas, la verdad no soy consejero matrimonial

Soltó una risa que se apagó al instante y su voz sonó rasposa nuevamente – No entiendes, ayer Luke nos dejó, está muerto – dijo, se escuchaba mal como si esa simple frase se llevara su alma consigo

Yo al principio quede en blanco, pero luego la ira me invadió, decir que estaba muerto solo porque lo habían cortado no era un chiste, mucho menos tratándose del noruego – Como se te ocurre decir esa estupidez Kølher, idiota – dije, estaba molesto – no me llames nuevamente, no voy a hacer que vuelva contigo – dije me disponía a cortar la llamada cuando escuche que el continuaba hablando

– Su hora de muerte 20 horas con 34 minutos – dijo, ignorando todo lo que había gritado, pero tras aquella frase no pude seguir gritando, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente tratando de escuchar cada una de sus palabras, buscando la broma, pero n la encontré – Aurora ahora va a firmar los papeles para su traslado a la… - el continuo hablando, pero yo no escuchaba nada más, mi cerebro se había quedado en coma y no podía escuchar al danés que continuaba hablando desde la otra línea

Cuando al fin se calló y la llamada finalizo, intente pararme, pero mis piernas se doblaron y caí al piso, Vlad que justo iba bajando las escaleras me vio caer y corrió sonde yo estaba, me miro un poco divertido hasta que vio mi piel blanca aún más transparente, lo mire y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, una a una y cada vez más rápido

– Lukas se suicidó – le dije, me miro algo asustado pero sin creerme del todo – Acabo de hablar con Mathias, corto recién la llamada, y me dijo que se había suicidado ayer – con cuidado me dejo y se sentó a mi lado – Luke está muerto, Vlad

De allí, ambos, corriendo hacia la casa de Lukas, chocando con la gente, gritándoles que se aparten, ambos con una chaqueta encima de nuestros pijamas y zapatillas impares, corríamos, no podía ser cierto, Vlad callo un par de veces mientras corría por las lágrimas que se acumulaban sus ojos, cuando llegamos a la casa de Luke, Aurora era abrazada por el danés, mientras que los técnicos de la ambulancia llevaban una funda entre sus manos  
Vlad y yo nos detuvimos cuando vimos que el danés no mentía, el que iba en esa bolsa de asura era nuestro amigo, era mi mejor amigo, caí al piso cuando la ambulancia se fue y me puse a llorar, Vlad se mordió el labio y me abrazo llorando también  
Allí nos quedamos hasta que mis piernas entumecidas me pidieron pararme, Vlad se despidió de mí y se fue, me dijo que iría donde encontraría un poco más de consuelo, y yo me dispuse en dirección de el mismo panorama

**_Fin Flashback_**

El americano me veía llorar y me abrazaba de tal forma que me dejaba embarrar su polera de Capitán América con lágrimas y otros fluidos, cuando vio que me había calmado un poco me pregunto que me ocurría, lo mire y volví a llorar

– Hora de muerte 20 horas con 34 minutos – le dije, me quedo mirando con su cara de "no te entiendo" - Hora de muerte 20 horas con 34 minutos – le repetí – Alfred… La hora de muerte de Luke fue a las 20:34 hrs., ayer… - y volví a llorar, me abrazo fuerte y me dejo lamentarme todo lo que quisiera, allí me quede, hasta que caí dormido

**Pov Lukas**

Esto sonara egoísta después de todo lo que dije anteriormente… pero, ya sé que no valí la pena en vida, pero me gustaría volver a vivir y abrazar a mis seres queridos, vivir y comenzar de nuevo, me encantaría comenzar todo de nuevo… me pregunto ahora, ¿Este será mi final?... porque si es así, no estoy listo aun para asumirlo, yo… realmente no quiero que me olviden aun, porque si todos me olvidan, yo desapareceré… ya no seguiré más tiempo aquí en la tierra viéndolos madurar y olvidar la tristeza por alegría, pero luego me cuestiono nuevamente… ¿Este es mi final?, ¿Realmente todo terminara de esta forma?... Y-Yo enserio… No quiero desaparecer…

Continuara…

La canción se llama _**No surprises de Radioheart**_, deberían escucharla, es muy hermosa ;-; y me recordó demasiado a como se mostro Lukas en este capítulo…


	10. Chapter 10

Sí, los review son sensualos Joasjoaajos C:

Annoyng-Anko7 : Yo tampoco quiero que termine, es muy triste ;-; lloro escribiendo, peeero tengo otras 2 historias en mente, que son medias raras Joasjoaajos y después de esas raras, tengo otro DenNor... y como no subo otra historia sí no término la actual, prefiero terminar Joasjoaajos u.u... suerte en el capi :)

NightKids: Me gusto Melody *-* como mi primita C: ... tranquila, no te violare, a menos que te resistas, porque eso sí sería violación S: Joasjoaajos nee, esto capis del final ((que tras debatirme mentalmente, será Happy )) así que, animo!

Perdón por la demora... estuve en el hospital con un amigo, su hermanita estaba grave de salud, y me tocó ver a esa niña que es como mi hija :C por eso (( a la demora me refiero)) alargué el capi de 2150 palabras a 4668 sin comentarios ni review... espero que disfruten el capi :D

Cap. 10: Bajo tierra, en la superficie o sobre el cielo, te seguiré amado...

Pov Lukas

_**"La primera princesa corría hacia su destino de una manera casi triunfante, lloraba de una forma que casi podía rayar la línea de la desesperación, sin saber bien el porqué de las cosas que ocurrían, ella corría hacia un vacío, uno lejano, hacia uno lúgubre, corría para ver su final lento y doloroso, pero no lo podía hallar, no lo lograba encontrar... La princesa paró en seco, y junto a ella sus pies... Sus ojos se mantenían fijos frente a ella, y su mano temblorosa, dudando sí es que debía abrir o no, la puerta"...**_

Les cuento lo acontecido en estos larguísimos días, bueno, ya han pasado dos días desde mi estúpida muerte voluntaria, y el día de hoy fue mi funeral, donde quedaría bajo tierra por y para siempre, era la última vez que mis seres queridos podrían verme, sería mi última oportunidad para que puedan saber que estoy con ellos… Cuando estaban velándome, pude recordar tantos rostros, familiares, compañeros de escuela, compañeros de trabajo de Mathias, amigas de Aurora, Mathias, Aurora, rostros que llenos de tristeza me llenaban la cabeza con los recuerdos más bellos y tristes que cualquier persona quisiera tener cuando muriera, cuando pude recordar casi todo de las personas que allí estaban, los recuerdos comenzaron a cesar lentamente, dejándome realmente muy agotado mentalmente, llegaban tantos recuerdos tantos tristes como felices que mi mente aun no podía procesar bien lo que era feliz y lo que era triste, recordé cosas que ya ni recordaba, mi primera palabra fue "_**Duende**_" y mi primera frase fue _**"Hay un hada en mi mano"**_, puedo jurar y testificar que vi recuerdos muy extraños, de esos que te dejan marcando ocupado, como los recuerdos que tienen de los chicos de mi escuela, a los que nunca les hable más de un hola y un adiós, pero tienen recuerdos en los que yo salgo tan opaco y triste que llega a ser deprimente, que eran los días de que no sabía que era el ser feliz y el cual era el motivo de sonreír sin motivo, y otros en los que salgo tan rebosante de alegría que no parece que el Lukas opaco sea el mismo Lukas rebosante y lleno de vida, el que pertenece al tiempo en donde Mathias llego a mi vida… Los recuerdos me inundaban en lo más oscuro de mí ser y me daba temor el olvido… Me aterraba que Mathias se fuera a olvidar de mí… Pero puedo jurar, que nada me dolió más, que cuando vi a un chico de más o menos cuatro años entrando al lugar de la ceremonia con una mujer de la mano…

Ese chico inundo mi cabeza de inmediato, todos los recuerdos llegaron con tal intensidad que incluso dolía en sobre manera… ¿Quién era ese chico?, ¿Se olvidaría de mi?, bueno, ese chico pequeño, si se olvidaría de mi con los años que pasaran, no me conocería más que por fotos, o anécdotas aburridas contadas por las personas que me amaban, por que los niños olvidan tan rápido, como la espuma se la llevan las olas del mar, pero que ese niño me olvidara me dolía con solo pensarlo, comencé a buscar su nombre y quien era por mis recuerdos, ¿quién era ese niño?… ¿de donde era que lo conocía?, ¿porque me dolería tanto su que me olvidara?… Y allí recordé a ese pequeño… ¿su nombre?... Es Emil, ¿Quién es?, es mi querido medio hermano, el que con Mathias criábamos como a nuestro propio hijo, ese Emil, mi lindo protegido y familia, el que cuando tenía miedo llegaba a mi cuarto y me pedía dormir con el… El mismo que cuando murió su gato paso dos días en el patio esperando que volviera, y que seguía echando comida en un plato que siempre estaba lleno… Estaba allí, parado, confundido por no saber donde se encontraba y porque se encontraba en un funeral en donde nadie lo había invitado… Claro, si no sabía que pasaba, los últimos dos días, Aurora no lo había llevado a casa, entonces… mi muerte será de sorpresa para él, cuando recién vi a Emil entrar al lugar donde harían mi velorio, venia de mano de Melody, nuestra vecina, es la mejor amiga de Aurora, cuando supo de mi muerte, se ofrecio para cuidar a Emil hasta el día del entierro, Aurora no lo pensó dos veces y así lo hizo, Melody comenzó a cuidar a Emil hasta mi funeral...

_**Flashback**_

-Aurora, linda – Decía Melody con los ojos aun húmedos con el llanto – Se que es difícil, pero para eso estoy aquí – Dijo esta, cuando vio a Aurora en el piso del baño llorando desesperadamente y sin control, su corazón se oprimió en gran manera, y la abrazo de forma maternal para poder calmarla – Aurora – comenzó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente – Aurora, yo… yo soy tu amiga, ¿entiendes?, y no te dejare sola – Le decía mientras contenía el llanto que amenazaba a salir – Jamás lo hare… ¿Bueno?, y no te dejare sola – repetía firmemente, pero por dentro estaba destrozada

\- Melody… yo… yo se que fue mi culpa… yo fui la que discutió con él esa mañana, y por eso, el decidió esto, yo soy la responsable de todo esto… el me necesitaba… yo… soy una pésima madre – comenzó a abrazar a su amiga con cuidado – Si solamente me hubiera tragado el orgullo… del momento… si yo hubiera hablado con el… el… el aun seguiría aquí… conmigo…

\- No, no pienses eso linda – decía intentando sonar fuerte para regañar a su amiga – ¡Te prohíbo que pienses eso!, el debió tener sus razones más que claras para hacer esto… no te eches tu la culpa, ¡no puedes hacerlo!, nunca lo hagas – Le repetía Melody una y otra vez mientras intentaba no llorar, pero sus ojos cedían lentamente – Lukas… Lukas fue un chico muy bueno, y se lo demostró a todos este último tiempo, mira, tú en lo único que te debes preocupar, debe ser en su funeral, debes hacerlo de la forma más hermosa posible, porque él lo merece – dijo secando las lagrimas de Aurora – Yo cuidare a Emil, no quiero que vea a Lukas como está ahora – Dijo secando sus propias lagrimas – Quiero que lo vea y lo recuerde en paz… ¿Bueno?

\- Gracias Melody… Emil… esta en el parque, se quedo jugando con León…

\- Esta bien… Iré a por él, trata de cuidarte, veras a Emil en el funeral, vendré por la tarde a ver cómo te encuentras… y Aurora… - Aurora la vio y Melody le dijo – Trata de separar a ese chico de Lukas, no es sano para el… y de esa manera, se fue...

_**Fin Flashback**_

Cuando vi a Emil entrar de la mano de Melody al lugar donde se haría la ceremonia, intente ir donde él estaba, para taparle los ojos, para que no me viera, no quería que me recordara muerto, si no, lleno de vida… pero no podía, el no podía verme, yo… yo no podía tocarlo, cuando el llego, Aurora estaba secando sus lagrimas y dando sus últimas palabras, el al ver a Aurora llorar corrió donde ella para consolarla, se soltó de Melody y corrió donde su madre, pidió que lo cargara, y ella, así lo hizo, casi de inmediato

\- Tranquila mami, ya – Puso sus manitas en el rostro de Aurora para calmarla – Todo estará bien… Ya veras, mañana te prepararemos el desayuno, yo y Lu…- Y allí todo se destruyo, nadie le había dicho nada a Emil, y nadie le dijo que era a mí, al que estaban velando…

_**La segunda princesa igual corría, pero esta, no oía nada… solo un silencio, de esos silencios ensordecedores, ese silencio provenía de donde estaba su persona especial, al correr, limpiaba sus ojos, ya que de ellos caían lagrimas que nublaban su vista y la volvía borrosa… vio una puerta, y su corazón casi se le fue… Comenzó a caminar, caminaba lentamente, sabía que el lugar donde iba era oscuro, no porque alguien se lo dijera, si no, que lo presentía, la puerta, comenzaba a ser empujada por ella, cerró los ojos y abrió la puerta con fuerza, para cuando abrió los ojos, la puerta se cerró junto con un grito desgarrador, su puerta no volvería a ser abierta jamás…**_

Pov Mathias

Aurora se llevo a Emil apenas dijo sus palabras de despedida, ¿Por qué?, porque Emil se aferro al cuerpo de Lukas y se puso a gritar que yo no estaba muerto y que era un error, y que se levantara y fuera a buscar haditas con él, luego de que lograron apartarlo del cadáver, entre sollozos y sollozos de parte de Emil, Aurora se lo llevo a casa, la gente después de que Aurora se fue, comenzó a irse de dos en dos, de tres, e incluso por si solos, quedando poca gente allí… hasta que en minutos, casi eternos, me quede casi solo en ese frio lugar, tratando de secar mis lagrimas incesantes que surcaban por mis mejillas… pero no paraban… y yo, era cada vez más débil…

\- Mathias… - me llamo una chica desde la distancia, venían 2 juntas… ambas de tonos oscuros y negro… se que las había visto varias veces por el instituto cuando iba con Lukas, y de vez en cuando, este las saludaba, pero nunca me fije realmente en ellas…

\- ¿Si? – intente serenarme y dejar las lagrimas de lado, para poder hablar con ellas de la mejor forma posible, ellas lo notaron - ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

\- Mathias, mira… M-Me llamo Marta, y ella es Laura – la segunda me hizo una reverencia cordial, ambas se denotaban cansadas y que habían llorado muchísimo, Marta traía gafas de sol para que no se vieran sus ojeras, pero era casi imposible – Se que no nos conoces, pero… bueno, nosotras conocíamos a Lukas… Laura – le dio un pequeño codazo – ¿Ayúdame si?

\- M-Math… ias – decía Laura entre hipidos leves pero bien marcados – Lukas… el fue ayudante de biblioteca un tiempo, pero yo lo conozco desde primaria… Marta desde ahora… Me hice amiga de Lukas en la biblioteca, antes de que lo conocieras y comenzaran a salir, yo igual era ayudante así que me fue menos complicado hablarle – sus ojos se humedecieron bastante y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente – allí lo conocí realmente – comenzó a secarse las lagrimas con la manga del vestido

\- Cuando lo vi por primera vez – Continuo Marta un poco más seria – Lukas… el no hablaba con nadie a menos que fuera por la ubicación de un libro – rio un poco, pero sus ojos se empañaron de inmediato – yo… no sabría su nombre si no fuera porque estaba con una placa que lo decía…

\- Nosotras… - dijo Laura suave, para de pronto sacar la voz – Conocíamos a Luke hacía muchos años, era callado, y muy simple, recuerdo que aparecía en biblioteca mas distraído y se le notaba más feliz, y un tiempo después, nos dijo que comenzó a salir con alguien – Miro el piso llenándose de recuerdos en donde Lukas aparecía – Cuando te conoció, nosotras lo comenzamos a observar y notamos que comenzó a cambiar, de una manera en donde Lu irradiaba alegría, claro… y bueno – dijo Marta tomando un poco de aire – el… él realmente te amo demasiado Mathias…

\- E-El dejo esto – Marta extendió un sobre de papel que dentro guardaba un libro – sabes, ese es el libro que Lukas leyó en biblioteca cuando recién te conoció, lo compro hace mas de 2 años, y aun sigue intacto, el lo volvió a leer en la biblioteca hace unos días, y cuando estábamos ordenando todo para poder cerrar, estaba en la mesa de Lukas… Esto paso hace unos pocos días, para ser específicos, el viernes que paso, un día antes de su… muerte…

\- Era de él, así que nosotras pensábamos devolvérselo apenas volviera a clases… pero eso nunca pasara verdad… - Dijo Laura dejando un tono de tristeza en el aire…

\- Deberían haberle dado el libro a Aurora, ella es su madre, no yo… - les dijo Mathias sin entender bien a lo que estas venían…

\- P-Por eso mismo… Nosotras habíamos pensado dárselo a su madre… pero… el… en la portada del libro… -Dijo Laura al punto que ya rayaba el llanto

\- ¿En la portada? – la interrumpió Mathias aun sin comprender

\- Mathias… él, te dejo una nota en la portada del libro… - Le dijo Marta – por eso, el libro te lo dejamos a ti… Porque tiene tu nombre, no el de Aurora…

Allí me entregaron el Libro, y se fueron… No sabía bien que debía hacer… leer la nota, o simplemente dejarla…. Pero mi amor a Lukas me impidió dejar la nota sin leer… quería saber todo lo que Lukas quiso decirme antes de marcharse… al leer el nombre del libro, decía **"Francisca, yo te amo",** nunca lo he leído, pero al abrir la tapa, en donde el titulo se repite, salía algo distinto a la portada… decía: **"Mathias yo te amo",** y abajo estaba la nota de Lukas que mencionaron las chicas…

"_Mathias:_

_Math, sé que todo esto debe ser muy duro para ti, pero quiero que entiendas que no tienes la culpa de mi decisión, es más, yo ya la había tomado hace tiempo… oye, te amo, lo sabes verdad… te amo, te amo te amo… y por eso, espero que vivas por siempre ¿está bien?... nunca olvides que mis "Te amo" son solo tuyos…_

_Lukas"_

Tras leer la nota, no podía parar de repetir un "yo también" por cada te amo… Lukas me dejo con ese tic…

_**La tercera princesa lloraba sola, sin futuro y sin sentido, ella estaba dentro de esa tenebrosa puerta, nadie la acompañaba… ni su persona especial, ni familia, ni amigos, nadie… ¿Quién soy?, se repetía constantemente, no lo sabía, nadie lo sabría… ni siquiera ella… trato de salir de su puerta, pero nadie podía sacarla, y ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente para poder salir… comenzó a rodear la habitación en la que se encontraba, pero no tenia fin, comenzó a rodear la habitación corriendo, sus lagrimas se desbordaban y no sabía el porqué… solo sabía que corría sin rumbo y fin…**_

Pov Lukas

Estaba junto a mi cuerpo viendo las reacciones de Mathias cuando Laura y Marta se les acercaron… "Así que ya cumplieron con su parte", pensé… "Gracias chicas"… Rodee con mis brazos lo que ahora son mis piernas gaseosas, las que para mí, podían ser solidas ya que puedo abrazarlas, y que por el resto, no existían, no veían, no tocaban…

\- Lukas… - Dijo una voz suave, estaba rota y no tenia consuelo, busque esa voz y vi a Chiara, mi vecina de enfrente y niñera de Emil, que con el tiempo se volvió una gran amiga tanto como para Aurora y para mi… – Lukas, ¡idiota!… no te vayas… ¡Sabes que no puedes dejarnos aquí!... vuelve… - tomo mi muerta mano y gotas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos… - ¡Nada será lo mismo sin ti! – se comenzó a secar las lagrimas que no cesaban – Necesito de tu compañía… Mathias lo hace, Emil y Aurora también, por favor… no te sigas apartando de nosotros…

Trate de abrazar a mi amiga fiel, ella, me ayudo cuando más la necesite, cuando no tuve a nadie, y cuando apareció Mathias en mi vida… Ella me aconsejo (mal, pero lo hizo) cuando más la necesite… y yo simplemente me aleje…

\- ¿Chiara? – Dijo Mathias de lo lejos, estaba recién recuperándose de su llanto tras ver la nota en el libro – pensé que no vendrías…

\- Yo también pensé eso… - Dijo – Yo… Si te soy al cien por ciento sincera, no me creí capaz… de verlo así– Miro mi cuerpo y sonrió triste – Y ¿Sabes algo?, Yo, realmente me asombro… porque ahora veo que tenía razón en mi pequeña hipótesis sentimental…

\- Chiara... – Dijo Mathias al escucharla y verla llorar nuevamente y sus lagrimas nuevamente salieron a flote–

\- Mathias… Lukas realmente te amo muchísimo, no quiero que nunca dudes de eso… El aprendió a amar contigo, así que espero que nunca olvides que el aunque inexpertamente, fue el que te enseño a amar, ¿Está bien?, nunca lo dudes… El nunca dudo el amor que sentía por ti… Me voy, Emil no se veía muy bien cuando llego a casa… – y luego se fue de allí, casi corriendo, casi cae al tropezarse porque las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, pero no le importo, porque alcanzo justo el equilibrio, fue casi de inmediato y siguió corriendo, desapareciendo del lugar

_**La cuarta princesa se preguntaba a cada momento, ¿Porque corro hacia mi destino, si mi destino es lúgubre y oscuro? – y se lo repetía una y otra vez, hasta que dejo de correr por esa senda triste, algo le oprimió el pecho, haciéndole llorar de forma desesperada, y vio una luz que comenzó a guiarla – entiendo… ahora está más claro, por lo mismo, si solo veo oscuridad no debo preocuparme, ya que… no podre ver… ¡ni mucho menos verme!... Por eso corro hacia mi destino…**_

Pov Mathias

Cuando comencé a recapitular un poco lo acontecido con las amigas de Lukas, llegue a una conclusión, Lukas fue el que me enseño a amar al resto, y yo de la misma forma, le enseñe a amar a él… Cuando pude asumir que Lukas no despertaría y me besaría nunca más, ya no quedaba nadie en el interior de donde velamos a Lukas, estaba solo, me acerque lentamente a su ataúd, era de color blanco, y el estaba con un traje de unos tonos más crema, cuanto me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido una situación diferente a esa… Mis lagrimas estaban acumuladas en mis ojos, pero yo no las permitiría salir, quería recordar a Lukas sin tener que llorar, afuera, la lluvia azotaba las ventanas, de forma sutil, pero en montón, no pude parar de pensar lo cliché que era ese momento… Pero al mismo tiempo lo agradecí, así cuando saliera, mis lágrimas se confundirían con la lluvia… Solo estaba yo, y el cuerpo de Lukas… había llegado la hora de mi despedida, a solas con él, el amor de mi vida…

Pov Lukas

\- ¿Sabéis algo?, yo… no pensé que tendría que escribir algo como esto jamás – Dijo un Mathias al borde del llanto, y si soy sincero, nunca le encontré ningún sentido a hacerlo – Dijo dando una sonrisa falsa, mientras unas lagrimas de melancolía comenzaban a asomarse en ese rostro que se caracterizaba por su luz – pero… al comenzar a escribirlo, me di cuenta de la importancia de estas palabras – las lagrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro de forma rápida y poco elegante – estas palabras, son las últimas palabras que le podre decir a tu cuerpo, antes de no volver a verlo jamás… antes de que desaparezca de mi vista para siempre- Hizo un leve suspiro lleno de frustración y volvió a decir - ¿Sabes algo mi amor? – Dijo tras secar las lagrimas de sus ojos – Sigo pensando que aunque nacimos separados, en distintos países y con distintas lenguas y culturas, nosotros fuimos predestinados a amarnos y a estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas, tanto juntos como separados – sus ojos tenían unas grandes ojeras que reflejaban entre el cansancio por no dormir, y el dolor que tenía sus corazón que no le permitía dormir, se notaba que no había dormido nada desde el día de nuestro "Quiebre" – Sigo pensando que amo tus gestos – Trato de no continuar llorando, pero era casi imposible – Sigo pensando de que seguiré enamorado de ti, Lukas, te amare incluso después de que mi corazón se pudra en la tierra – Se secaba las lagrimas que corrían a gran velocidad por su rostro, las cuales no cesaban de caer – sigo pensando que un balazo sería mucho más suave que tu desprecio – Hizo una pausa y apretó lo que tenía en su mano – Pero esto, es peor que tu desprecio – dijo, de forma leve y directa, eso si hubiera estado vivo, me habría matado – Lukas… mi amor… nunca me canse de verte allí, leyendo, escribiendo, durmiendo, bebiendo café, observándome, sonrojándote cuando te descubría haciéndolo, y luego volver a buscarme con la mirada – Sus lagrimas no paraban de caer sobre su mano, en la cual, tenía mi broche de cruz – Te amo Lukas, y yo se que tu a mí, no me digas lo contrario, porque no te creeré… - Y beso mis labios por última vez… Apretó el broche y se separo de mí

_**La quinta princesa fue la que peor la paso, ella estaba allí, y lo sabía, pero el problema de esta princesa era que ella no podía ver su temor… no podía descubrir nunca que al abrir la puerta, la persona que estaba en el piso frio y sin vida, no era su persona especial, si no, ella… pero como no sabía quién era, se quedo junto a ese cuerpo por siempre… y nunca supo que ella no se podría separar de ese cuerpo jamás…**_

Pov Mathias

Cuando me separe del beso, lo vi, vi a un Lukas expectante ante mí... Solté la mano que tenía fuertemente agarrada y seguí a ese Lukas que me veía con tristeza...

-Lu-Luke... ¿amor?, afuera aún llovía, Lukas me miraba incrédulo... - ¿Eres mi Lukas?

\- ¿Puedes verme?- me dijo esa voz, sonaba despacio, casi ni se escuchaba nada... cada vez su voz desaparecía mas, Lukas al percatarse que le quedaba poco tiempo ante mi sólo dijo - Mathias lo siento muchísimo, yo... realmente te ame con todo mi corazón, no creas lo que te dije... mi corazón te pertenecerá por siempre... ¿está bien?, nunca lo dudes, ahora yo iré a un lugar que está lleno de recuerdos bellos y llenos de ti, por favor no me olvides jamás... pero... debes seguir con vida, no te des por vencido por mi estupidez… Por favor...

Me regalo una bella sonrisa que lo único que hiso fue hacerme seguir llorando, el, aun allí sonriéndome, miro la puerta que estaba atrás de él y se esfumo, desapareció sin más… Asustado, corrí buscándolo por el lugar en donde me encontraba, hasta salir afuera y seguir buscándolo, la lluvia me empapaba la ropa y el pelo, mojaban mi rostro y mi cuerpo, pero no me importó en lo mas mínimo, solo me importaba encontrarlo, las frías gotas de la lluvia que caía, lluvia amarga y cruel, se mezclaban con mis lágrimas infinitas, cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez Lukas no volvería a mostrarse ante mí nunca más, mis piernas flaquearon y perdieron toda su fuerza, y caí de rodillas al piso... Mis lágrimas saladas se mesclaban con la lluvia sin sabor que caía del cielo, solo me hacían pensar que no podré seguir viviendo sin Lukas, ya estoy arto de creerme fuerte, me creí fuerte por demasiado tiempo, y todos saben que estoy muerto por dentro… Yo hice una promesa hace casi dos años atrás… y yo... planeó cumplirla y así estar con Lukas por siempre... Pero luego, un "debes seguir con vida" acompañado con un "No te des por vencido" nublaron mis pensamientos, dejando mi cabeza en shock por varios minutos que parecían cada vez mas eternos… volví a llorar

Pov Lukas

¿Saben?, yo seguía frente a él, sólo que Mathias no pudo seguir viéndome más... Vi todo, cuando creyó que me había ido, y corrió buscándome por el gran salón, cuando sus piernas flaquearon y cuando cayó al piso y lloro, y ahora, lo sigo viendo... Vi cuando dio ese grito desgarrador pidiendo que volviera, pidiendo volver con el... su "por lo que más quieras, vuelve conmigo" me llego hasta el alma... ¿Por lo que más quiero?, Él, es lo que más quiero... sí pudiera volver con él, ya lo habría hecho... es más, es lo único que deseo en estos minutos...

\- Entonces, ¿que estas esperando? – Dijo una voz por detrás mío… cuando voltee, mi piel se erizo…

\- Tu… Tú eres….

Continuara~

Chiara y Melody: Seguidoras de FanFiction :)

Laura y Marta: Seguidoras de Wattpad :)


	11. Chapter 11

Los Review c:

_**GuilLaFloja**_: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi., me reí un montón con tú review Joasjoaajos xD lo leí como 4 veces buscandole algún sentido xD, y como consejo de la una a la otra es: ¡ESTUDIA!, es importante!, copiar es malo!

_**Annoyng-Anko7**_: Gracias por tú review, que gusto que te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero que este capi igual te guste mucho mucho, gracias por tooodo el apoyo (y)

_**NightKids**_: Me alegra que te haya gustado la actualización, yo igual leo fics en clases xD es lo mejor, yo no entiendo el ritmo de la Uni., pero el liceo (o prepa) es horrible cuando se está en el último año :( espero que disfrutes el capi :D

**Antes que comienze el capitulo No. 11**

Quiero dedicarle el Capitulo a Marie Sotello ((la hermanita de mi amigo)) bella mía, sube alto al cielo, es donde realmente debes estar, porque allí pertenecen los ángeles que sólo con sonreír, nos brindan su hermosura, con amor, tú casi madre-hermana de distinta sangre... Siempre te tendré en mi corazón aunque no sigas estando a mi lado 3

**Aclaraciones**:

*** **En este capitulo aparecerán las chicas que no pude poner el Cap. anterior, que eran Rocío y Mariana, les pido disculpas y nuevamente que disfruten el Capi

Cap. 11: Sublime

_**Take me to church /**_ Llevame a la iglesia

_**I'll worship like a dog /**_ me postrare como un perro

_**at the shrine of your lies /**_ ante el altar de tus mentiras

_**I'll tell you my sins /**_ te confesare mis pecados

_**and you can sharpen you knife /**_ y tú podrás afilar tú cuchillo

_**offer me that deathless death / **_brindame la muerte inmortal

_**good God, let me give you my life / **_buen Dios, dejame que te entregue mi vida

A mi... Nunca me importó en demasía el resto de las personas, siempre fui muy tímido y callado, así me conocían el resto de mis compañeros de escuela... Tampoco era de los que solía discutir con la gente, ya que no hablaba con nadie que no fueran Vlad y Arthur... Y eso era ya que nadie lograba sacarme de mis casillas, puedo decir que me consideraba una persona con mucha paciencia... O eso ERA lo creía yo, pero todo eso, de un momento a otro cambio, ese momento fue cuando conocí al que fue mi todo... él fue mi primer novio, mi primer amor, mi primer beso, e incluso, mi primera vez... Fue mi primer todo, y a pesar de que fue mi todo, cuando se acercó por primera vez a mi, me desespero apenas lo vi... Era alguien instante, su sonrisa que mostraba un 0% de preocupación, me dio incluso envidia, pero esa sonrisa que tanto deteste, fue la que también me llamó la atención y con el tiempo me enamoró... Yo no entendí jamás el porque esa persona tan bella y alegre, enamorada del amor, salia con alguien como yo, no lo entendía, y nunca lo hice, sólo le agradeci a la vida por ponerme frente a alguien tan hermosamente bella como Mathias... Pero ahora, que me doy cuenta que ya no podré volver a sentirlo cerca mío, no podré abrazar y ser abrazado por él, no podremos volver a salir a comer o simplemente ver una película en casa, no podré volver a verlo en la cafetería, no podré seguir viendo la sonrisa que sólo me dirigía a mi, no podré volver a irme con el a casa, no podré volver a tomar su mano y saber que todo está bien... Saber que ya no podré hacer nada de eso otra vez... Me deprime... Yo, no soy idiota, yo se que Mathias la está pasando peor que lo que yo puedo ver en estos momentos... No sólo lo sabía, sí no, lo veía... Él estaba allí, frente mío y en el piso frío de cemento, mojandose con la lluvia incesante y llorando, sus lágrimas caían y se confundían con la lluvia, cualquiera que lo viera, sabría que lloraba porque estaba repitiendo una y otra vez _**"por lo que más quieras, vuelve conmigo"**_ sus palabras me llegaban hasta el corazón, impactando lo más profundo de mi ser y destrozando lo más ondo de mi alma... ¿Por lo que más quiero?, Él, es lo que más quiero en este bastó y frío mundo... sí, sí yo sólo pudiera volver con él y abrazarlo nuevamente, ya lo habría hecho... es más, eso es lo único que deseo en estos minutos...

\- Entonces, ¿que estas esperando?, ¿que envejesca? o ¿Que te olvidé? – Dijo una voz por detrás mío…

Extrañado de que alguien pudiera verme o más raro todavía, saber que pensaba estando allí, me causó extrañeza, decidí voltearme dispuesto a ver quien me hablaba con tanta confianza y cuando lo hizo, cuando voltee, mi piel se erizo de forma instantánea, yo sabía de esa persona por los libros de Arthur y las constantes burlas de Vlad hacia esa mujer...

\- Tu… Tú eres…. - mi voz se paralizo de inmediato al notarla sonriendome, de todo lo que pude haber dicho, eso era lo único que pude decir, ya que aunque estuviera frente mío, no podía creer que estuviera allí... - Y-Yo... aún no estoy listo para marcharme de aquí... no pido que me entienda, sí no, que me de más tiempo... - le dije algo tembloroso y con miedo

\- Lukas, una persona que se suicida nunca estará listo para marcharse...- Me sonrío de forma altanera y ruin, lo que me helo la piel, sí es que le puedo llamar así a lo que se volvió mi piel...

Frente a mi, tenía a la diosa Hil, reina de la muerte y el inframundo y gobernante de este, yo tal vez sabía que ella vendría por mi algún día no muy lejano, o de esa manera lo suponia yo, ese pensamiento era lo más obvio en esos instantes, y yo se que era algo inevitable para alguien que ya ha muerto una visita de Hil... pero, yo pense jamás que tendría tan poco tiempo, pensé o quize creer que ella tendría un poco más de compasión por mi... y esperaría que me enterracen primero y que luego de que mi cuerpo no estuviera sobre tierra me iría al infierno, un suicida jamás iría al cielo, eso está más que claro... Cuando estaba ocupado pensando en que las últimas palabras que le dije a Mathias y saber que fueron crueles, recordar que cuando decidí morir, sólo me había dedicado a practicar una y otra vez frente al espejo del baño, abrace mis rodillas y me quedé viendo a mi novio, sabía que el más que nadie estaba destrozado, su eterna sonrisa ya no estaba en su rostro, yo estaba allí, parado al lado de mi cuerpo, miraba mi cuerpo y Mathias estaba en la lluvia, aún lloraba, parecía como sí las lágrimas ya fueran parte de su cara, me dolía verlo así, era duro...

Pov Mathias

\- Lukas... - mire el cielo y deje que mis lágrimas fueran absorbidas con la lluvia que en esos minutos caía, no podía mantenerme mucho en pie, pero debía estar bien, eso me lo pidió Lukas - porfavor vuelve conmigo... - volvi a mirar el piso y comenze a golpearlo buscando un dolor más llevadero que el que me partía el corazón- porfavor, hazlo por mi... - tenía mi mano sangrando y no me dolía, no me importaba tampoco, Lukas no volvería, y eso era mucho más doloroso, mi mano rota dolía menos que mi corazón roto - yo... yo no seré nada sin ti...

Vi como cuatro hombres entraban al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de mi amado, no vestían de traje, sí no, ropa distinta, corrí para poder preguntarles que demonios querían, pero al estar en la puerta, vi como cerraban el ataúd de Lukas, y se disponian a llevárselo de allí... Me comence a desesperar, ¡**no pueden llevárselo!** pensaba, **¡No pueden llevárselo!**, mi mente decía, **¡No pueden llevárselo!**, mi corazón me gritaba euforico -¡NO PUEDEN LLEVÁRSELO! - dije en total desesperacion, sólo corrí hacia donde estaban ellos, pero uno de los 4 hombres que habían entrado se paro frente a mi y me dio un bofeton en toda la cara - y luego me brindo un abrazo lleno de dolor, y me dijo _**"Lo siento chico... Él... Nunca volverá aquí, asumelo, que llores no lo traerá a la vida",**_ lo mire y caí al piso... _**"Ya murio"**_, completo y mis lágrimas sólo caían, como sí fueran una mangera abierta, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas me nublaban la vista y vi como los 4 hombres tomaban el ataúd y se lo llevaban para enterrarlo... Ya no tenía ningún motivo para vivir - Lu... Luke... - mi mente sólo pasaba nuestros recuerdos, aquellos que en el momento fueron insignificantes, ahora era lo único que me quedaba de él, mi voz se partió y mi corazón se hizo mierda... No volvería a ver al amor de mi vida... jamás

Pov Lukas

Estar allí sin poder tocarlo ni sentirlo, ni poder besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amo y lo siento... Y sólo estar allí, con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada... Pero de la nada, fui viendo como Mathias ya no estaba frente mío y ver que volvía a la oscuridad inicial, me dio pánico, yo... realmente estaba asustado, nunca le he temido a la oscuridad, no le temo, pero nada pudo evitar que al ver que Mathias se volvía borroso frente a mi y se perdía en esos minutos me diera miedo, yo no quería volver a la oscuridad, de repente sentí mis piernas flaquear y caí al piso, no podía llorar, pero tenía pánico de que no volvería a ver jamás a Mathias... - No... D-Diosa... porfav..or aún no estoy listo!- trate de gritar a todo pulmón, pero ver a Mathias desvanecerse frente a mi, me causaba más pavor - No me aleje de él - suplique otra vez, pero sólo escuchaba una risa frenetica tras de mi - ¡POR FAVOR! - grite angustiado y preso del miedo, esto no podía estar pasando, no podía - ¡MATHIAS! - grite nuevamente, sentía como mis brazos perdían la fuerza y que de mi voz sólo sonaba el eco lamentable que generaba mi fobia a estar sin Mathias, no quería esto - No quiero un mundo sin Mathias... - y allí, sentí una mano en mi hombro, mire hacia arriba y vi un Angel que de a poco, brindaba luz en esa oscuridad que tanto absorbía mi mente - Tranquilo Lukas -dijo la Angel - Soy Mariana, y soy ayudante de la Señora Syn, diosa de las puertas que unen este mundo con el de los vivos - me sonrio con calma y tendió sus brazos a mi alrededor, cuidandome con un abrazo maternal - deja que ellas solucionen sus problemas, yo te protegere desde aquí...

\- Hil, querida, Lukas está bajo mi juridiccion - Dijo una mujer que acababa de aparecer, supongo que la Diosa Syn - Sabes que no me gusta que vengas aquí sin avisar y los consumas en la desesperación... - dijo molesta acercándose a la otra Diosa

-Syn, tú no deberías estar aquí - la miro confusa - tú sabes que el está aquí por su muerte - le dijo molesta - sí muere, viene conmigo, debo llevarlo, son varias almas perdidas en él ...

\- Lo se, pero sí sus almas no te buscaron de inmediato significa que dejó asuntos pendientes en la tierra, y sabes que asuntos pendientes y sin conciencias, son de mi cargo

Ambas peleaban quien se quedaba conmigo, y yo no entendía nada, ¿varias almas?, ¿Que significaba aquello? -Mariana, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - dije en un susurro, la aludida me miro y me pregunto que necesitaba - no se que ocurre, no entiendo nada... no se porque ellas dicen sobre varias almas... - le contesté aún no saliendo del shock que me dejó el ver desaparecer a Mathias

\- Ellas vienen a por ti, pero no pueden llegar a nada hasta que no llegué mi ama, la diosa Snotra - dijo una voz de atrás mío, esa no era Mariana, su voz era más confiada y ruda, me gire para ver quién hablaba y vi otro angel

\- ¡Rocío!, ¿que haces aquí? - le dijo mariana poniéndose de pie para ver al otro angel que estaba detrás de mi - ¿Donde está tú ama? - Comenzó a buscar a la diosa Snotra entre la poca luz que había - no debes dar información sin tú diosa presente

\- Tú debes ser Lukas - dijo Rocío ignorando a Mariana y agachandose frente a mi - El tan discutido Lukas... el guardián de las 5 princesas -

-¿Princesas?, no conozco a ninguna princesa, deben estar en un gran error - sólo quería que dejara de hablarme y volvieran a mostrarme a Mathias - ¿Quién eres? - le dije con naturalidad

\- Yo soy Rocío, la guardiana y protectora de la Diosa de la sabiduría, vengo aquí para que esas bestias no te lleven con ellas mientras no venga la diosa Snotra... tú debes estar preguntandote quién o que son las 5 princesas

Asenti levemente para luego mirarla a los ojos - Sí, de verdad quiero saber - contesté

\- Ellas son las que te pueden devolver a la vida...

Continuará~

La canción es _**Take me to church de Hozier**_, deben escucharla, me la recomendó mi hermana para el capi nuevo, es buenísima!, un gusto (y) y hasta el próximo capi :D


	12. Chapter 12

Se que fue larga la demora, y pido perdón por eso es que pasaron muuuuuchas cosas, primero murió mi pc y me tuve que comprar otro, luego me robaron el celu y para matarla, mi hermana se llevó mi tablet al sur xc soy super yeta xc u.u

Annoyng-Anko7: gracias por el review, joasjoasjoas perdón por la demora ((más de un mes :( )) yo estoy en mi último año antes de entrar a la U y ya estoy muriendo leeentamente ;-; así que ánimo!, y suerte en todo ~

Wuilmary10: No sé cuánto sea 20 allá, pero aquí en Chile 1,0 es muy malo y 7,0 es demasiado bueno joasjoasjoas la verdad, supuse que eras Guillafloja Xd nadie escribe tantas cosas sin sentido juntas :)

Nightkids: Se lo que se siente estar en un viaje constante, cuando mis viejos se separaron era como : semana con mamá, fin de semana con papá u.u joasjoasjoas feliz cumpleee! Atrasado Xd suerte!

Cap. 12: Las Princesas

Asentí levemente para luego mirarla a los ojos - Sí, de verdad quiero saber - contesté, aún estaba en un notable estado de shock por las ángeles y las diosas...

\- Ellas son las que te pueden devolver a la vida, pequeño Lukas... - me quedé atónito con esas palabras, no podían ser ciertas, eso sería algo... algo tan extraño, pero a la vez, tan hermoso, eso podría significar que podría volver al lado de Mathias, el podría volver a verme... yo, podría besarlo, abrazarlo, cuidarlo, amarlo e incluso... podría envejecer junto a él y el junto a mi...

\- ¡El no debe saber esto! - Dijo Mariana molesta golpeando a Rocío en la cabeza como si de un almohadón se tratara, sin ninguna delicadeza y de forma brutal – No seas tonta, maldita Rocío – la regaño - bien sabes que no puedes, no… No debes darle ningún tipo de información a los que están aquí - dijo Mariana molesta poniéndose frente a Rocio - Sabes muy bien que está y tienes prohibido dar información sin tú Diosa presen... - y de pronto, se quedó en silencio, mirando algo que se acercaba a gran rapidez

\- Diosa Snotra –Rocío tomo de la mano de la mujer e hizo una pequeña reverencia cuando la mujer le brindo su mano, esa mujer era hermosa, podría dar mi vida para asegurar que ella, superaba en blancura a todos los presentes, incluso a mí – Aquí, Señora… Le presento a Lukas, el guardián de las princesas... - apuntó a Lukas y se puso al lado izquierdo de la diosa Snotra - Y allá están las dos pestes peleando como sí de dos niñas pequeñas se tratara - apuntó a ambas diosas que discutían por quién se quedaba con Lukas, sonrió al ver la cara de pocos amigos de su ama- ¿Algo más que necesite señora? - La aludida negó con la cabeza y le sonrió de forma amigable – Rocío querida, por favor no hagas enfadar tanto a Mariana, tu mejor que nadie, sabe que tiene unos nervios muy frágiles – Rocío sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, luego comenzó a hacer guardia para proteger a la Diosa de cualquier peligro que se llegara a aproximar

-Debes estar confundido – Me pregunto y comenzó a buscar una respuesta en mi boca, al no encontrarla, prosiguió – ¿no es cierto Lukas? – Comencé a asentir levemente y ella continuo con lo que quería decirme - Yo soy la Diosa Snotra, diosa de la sabiduría y mano derecha de Odín – Se presento y sonrió levemente

¿Qué?, me pregunté, ¿Odin?, ¿porque la mano derecha de Odin me buscaba? - Q-Que... ¿Qué quieren ustedes de mi?, no los entiendo... Ustedes son tres diosas, de las más grandes y sabias que existen, usteded... Sabes, en todos nuestros libros de mitología están ustedes allí como las mejores, y ahora, allí hay dos que pelean como niñas y tú reprendes a tu guardiana como si fueras su compinche… No sé que quieren de mí…

\- Estas confundido y eso te asusta… Suspiro y continuo – Te contare la historia de las princesas… - dijo la diosa sentándose a mi lado, yo al ver esto me sobresalte un poco, pero me quedé quieto para poder escucharla– **No hace mucho tiempo, ocurrió una desgracia por culpa del amor equivocado y no correspondido - **hizo una leve pausa para poder mirarme y luego de eso me sonrío y continuo hablando **\- Fue por culpa de la bruja Gisselle... Dime pequeño Lukas, tú... ¿sabes esa historia?- **negué con la cabeza en modo de respuesta, ella solo me observaba de forma tranquila y bastante serena **\- Está historia es de esas historias que son muy tristes, pero a diferencia de las otras que todos cuentan... está no tiene un final feliz y un vivieron felices para siempre... Porque nada acaba así...**-miraba algún punto entre la oscuridad, y luego, entre sus manos, comenzó a formar un humo, y de a poco le comenzaba a dar una forma extraña a ese humo... Era un gran corazón, no de los que suelen dibujar en cuadernos o cartas de amor, era un corazón de verdad, con su palpitar y sangre fluyendo – **en esos tiempos, existía un hombre que era conocido y reconocido por su gran amabilidad hacia el resto de las personas a su alrededor, el era un hombre común y corriente, la única diferencia que tenía, era que ayudaba a todos y a todo sin importarle quién fuera o que pasado tuviera, no podía decirle que no a alguien que necesitará su ayuda, su verdadera y unica intensión, solo era ayudar al resto de las personas, porque así siempre quiso... Decían que tenía un gran corazón noble y lleno de buenos pensamientos... **\- El corazón desapareció de a poco y luego apareció la silueta de un hombre ayudando a una mujer, luego a un niño, y de esa manera, a distintas personas **\- Este joven hombre que era de naturaleza noble, cayó enamorado de una bella mujer de su pueblo, quién era reconocida por su integridad, pureza y virtud** – Ahora, aparecía el hombre, caminando junto a una mujer distinta a la anterior, la silueta era un poco más alta y a simple vista se apreciaba que era de gran hermosura - **ambos, con el tiempo se lograron conocer y enamorados hasta más no poder, decidieron comprometerse en sagrado matrimonio y posteriormente se casaron frente a un altar a los ojos de Dios **\- ahora, aparecían ellos dos casándose y sellando su promesa con un casto beso que demostraba muchísimo amor hacía el otro, a pesar de ser unas siluetas, se sentía gran ternura y complicidad, que solo ellos dos entendían, parecían felices - **la bruja malvada Gisselle, enamorada de este mismo hombre, sufrió mucho dolor al saber de está unión...** – Es la mujer del inicio... aparecía llorando, se enamoró de la amabilidad del hombre, y ahora sólo le quedaba abrazarse a ella misma para poder consolarse por sí sola **\- pero** **más dolor sufrió de saber de lo que esa unión traería al mundo... Un pequeño ser, fruto del amor que ella jamás tendría, la bruja estando llena de cólera tiro contra está mujer cuando aún estaba embarazada...** \- Sale Gisselle frente a la mujer, lanzándole un conjuro

\- ¿P-Porque lo hizo?, ¡Detenla!- Grite desesperado, intentando evitar el hechizo, pero no se podía, eso era un relato, uno antiguo - le tiro un conjuro a la mujer que estaba embarazada… - pero aún había algo que no me calsaba - y, y ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

\- **Cuando tiro el conjuro, Gisselle no quería matar a la simple mujer, porque no tenía la culpa de nada, ella solo quería castigarla por su belleza, castigarla por la belleza misma que enamoro al mismo hombre que la malvada bruja amaba... La bruja Gisselle la castigo por la simple envidia que le tenía a la muchacha...– **Siguió con su demostración con los humos, aparece Gisselle tirándole el conjuro a la mujer, directamente a el estomago **– Gisselle, la haría sufrir no sólo a ella, sí no, a las siguientes 7 generaciones venideras después de ella… Cuando la malvada bruja le lanzo el conjuro que destruiría su destino, pensó que así el hombre noble buscaría a otra mujer, pero no fue así... Gisselle con toda la fuerza que gasto al generar un encantamiento que duraría por mucho tiempo –** Snotra dejo de hablar de repente, me quedé observando sus manos, y de pronto dejo de formar humos con las magia de su poder y solo quedo un polvo que se parecía a las cenizas en su mano izquierda **– Se desvaneció con el viento justo después de lanzar el embrujo, nadie más volvió a saber de ella, muchos humanos solo la creen una leyenda para asustarlos y cuidar sus espaldas **– Soplo el polvo de sus manos y me observo cuidadosamente… - **La hermosa mujer murió en el parto, dejando a su esposo solitario, pero engendro una hermosa hija, la cual, de la misma forma, se enamoro, se caso, quedo embarazada y murió en el parto, dejando una bella hija – **Sonrió mientras veía que las otras diosas estaban peleando con las manos y halándose el cabello – **De esa manera pasaron cinco generaciones que pasaban por la maldición, la sexta princesa sería la ultima en morir en el parto, y de esa forma nacería la séptima y última princesa, que moriría con ella, nacería y moriria, y así, el alma de las 5 princesas que vagaron por tanto tiempo, quedarían libres – **Volvió su vista a mí y me sonrió

\- Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo diosa Snotra, sinceramente, yo no sé porque me cuenta todo esto a mí…

\- ¿Porqué? - comenzó a pensar mirando a otro lado como si en vez de estar analizando todo, estuviera buscando de decirme lo obvio - Aurora es la sexta princesa Lukas..

\- ¿Qué? - mi mente se volvió hielo de pronto, eso no podía ser cierto

\- Y tú, eres la séptima princesa

Continuará ~

Prometo tratar de actualizar esto lo más pronto posible... Suerte y lo de siempre ;) las quiero un montón y les agradezco por perder su tiempo leyendo esto (y)


	13. Chapter 13

No hay escusas, me demore muchísimo y lo siento... los review bellos primero ;)

_**Annoyng-Anko7:**_ Bueno, yo igual espero fics desde hace siglos :|, así que por eso intente actualizar... Gracias por leer y espero que te guste el capi :3

_**Wuilmary10**_: Espero que con el capi quedé todo más claro, ksosjaoajoa de verdad que te confundí toda Xd

Bueno, sin más demoras de las que ya tengo...

...

...

...

..

.

Cap. 13: Maldita maldición

**Pov Mathias**

\- Lu... Luke... - mi mente sólo pasaba por todos y cada uno de nuestros recuerdos, es realmente super irónico que aquellos recuerdos que en el momento fueron tan insignificantes y que creíamos sin importancia, ahora, en estos minutos eran los culpables de las lagrimas que se acumulaban de montones en mis ojos, y los que realmente valían estas lágrimas, solo me tenían un poco paralizado, todos estos recuerdos me dolían demasiado, y del dolor que no paraba de aumentar en mi pecho se hacía insoportable, esos recuerdos eran lo único que me quedaba de él, mi voz se partió como un trozo de cristal, y mi corazón se hizo mierda una y otra vez... No volvería a ver al amor de mi vida, a mi único amor nunca más... jamás me había dolido tanto una muerte... veía lo que reposaba en mi mano y me quemaba internamente, saque lo que complementaba aquella pequeña cosa que pertenecía a Lukas y salí de ese recinto, y camine bajo la lluvia para donde estaban enterrando el ataúd de mi novio, y me senté a una distancia dónde no me notarán, las lagrimas mojaban tanto mi rostro, como el objeto de mi mano, ese objeto se lo di yo, aún recuerdo como fue...

**Flashback**

Querido Diario:

Hoy cumplo otro hermoso mes con Lukas, y quedamos ir a comer algo, ese comer algo, será un poco más elegante ya que planeo llevarlo a un restaurante que está de moda, el mes pasado el me sorprendió llevandome al concierto de kashmir* y realmente me hizo muy feliz, ahora me toca a mí, así que diario yo me largo porque el debe ponerse un traje para ir, y no quiero que descubra cual es la sorpresa, además quiero sorprenderlo llegando temprano, por primera vez jeje...

Entonces me vestí lo mas elegante que pude y guarde el regalo que le tenía a Lukas, si no lo sorprendía con la cena, debía sorprenderlo con esto...

Comencé a caminar rombo a la casa de Lukas para poder llevarlo al lugar que planeo, cuando llegue, me quedé asombrado por su hermosura, encerio, es el novio más hermoso que existe y es solo mio, lo bese en los labios para saludarlo y vi como se sonrojaba de a poco, y tal como suele decir Aurora, aprovechando el pánico lo volví a besar, le sonreí cuando el beso acabo y tome su mano, la bese y la entrelaze con la mía segundos después y de esa forma salimos de casa. Cuando llegamos al restaurante estábamos de traje, el se veía muy lindo, un traje negro brillante que se ajustaba a él, y su corbata era celeste mar, se la regalo Emil para su cumpleaños, cuando entramos al lugar, hable con el mozo que nos atenderia esa noche, y él sin prisas nos llevó a nuestra mesa, ese lugar era tal y como la pedí, era un salón grande, decorado con rosas rojas y azules, en el centro de la estancia había una mesa privada con dos sillas, y estaba alumbrado a base de un candelabro y velas... Esa velada sería unica e inolvidable, cuando llegamos, como buen anfitrión, invité a Lukas a sentarse abriendo su silla, el tomo asiento y yo me senté luego, cuando ya estábamos uno en frente del otro decidimos ordenar la comida, el mozo asintió y se retiró casi de inmediato, no se demoró más de diez minutos cuando la comida llegó

\- Todo es muy lindo, Mathias - me sonrió avergonzado apenas el mozo que trajo la comida se marchó a no se donde - encerio, muchas gracias - miró el plato y volvió a mirarme - a pesar de que cuando nos conocimos no fue muy agradable y pensaba que eras un idiota descerebrado, no me arrepiento de darte una oportunidad

-Tome su mano y la bese suavemente - lo mire y le sonreí usando mi mejor repertorio de sonrisas - Haría todo por la persona que me tiene coladito por el... - Tras decir eso vi como se sonrojaba aún más - Pero, esa no es la idea de venir aquí el día de hoy, si no, bueno esta - me pare un poco nervioso, y el lo noto, pero continúe con lo que hacía- ...

\- ¿Que haces? - intento leer el ambiente en el cual nos encontramos, pero no lo logró - ¿Math?

\- Lukas, mi hermoso novio, yo... Yo sé que aún somos niños, y que no sabemos lo que queremos, y al vernos tal como somos - solté una risita por lo bajo mientras lo miraba a los ojos - tal vez nunca lo sepamos con claridad, pero... - sonreí y tome su mano - Sí hay algo que se con claridad, y eso es lo mucho que te amo - ooh yeah, lo dije, primera vez que se lo decía y no había salido tan mal... su cara mostraba alegría y asombro por lo que acababa de escuchar - por eso, yo, decidí plasmar cuanto te amo...

\- ¿A que te refieres? - me dijo suave manteniendo su vista en mi, como si intentará descifrar lo que intentaba decirle - Math yo... - Lo interrumpi

\- Bueno... - me arrodille y le sonreí mostrando el regalo que le tenía... - lo que ves en esta cajita no es un anillo de compromiso, sí no, una promesa eterna... - le mostré el anillo mientras continuaba - Lukas, se que en este país no podremos casarnos, y se que jamás podremos tener hijos propios, o que no podremos demostrarnos amor en la calle sin recibir alguna mala palabra o alguna mirada de asco, pero, aún así, yo quiero envejecer junto a ti... Quiero que en el día que cualquiera de los dos muera, el otro tome su mano y le diga cuanto lo ama...

-Ooh dios... - se veían lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro y me miraba contento, incluso parecía que sonreía...

\- Lukas, dime, ¿quieres envejecer junto a mí?, te prometo que cuando mueras tomaré tu mano y te diré cuanto te amo y lo feliz que me hiciste en esta vida

\- Sí, quiero envejecer contigo bobo - y allí se tiro a mis labios sellando nuestro acuerdo...

En esos segundos fui el hombre más feliz de la Tierra...

**Fin Flashback **

-Luke -decir su nombre solo aumentaba mis ganas de morir y estar con él dónde fuera que estuviese - eres un egoísta... -sentía dolor, de ese que el tiempo no logrará borrar jamás - No me dejarás tomar tu mano y decirte que te amo - de mis ojos nuevamente caían lagrimas que nadie más que Lukas podría parar... Mi mano apretaba el anillo que pertenecía a Lukas y mi mente me pedía morir- No sé que hare sin ti...

\- Mathias - Aurora se acercaba hacia donde yo estaba, se estaba empapando con la lluvia, pero aún así se acercó dónde yo estaba - Te lo juro, él de verdad te amo con todo su ser... - dijo Aurora con una voz que sonaba vulnerable, al verla en estos segundos, me di cuenta que en 3 días, había envejecido, adelgazado y demacrado, parecía otra persona, no parecía la Aurora que todos conocían, parecía de esas mujeres de 50 que no salen de su casa - nunca lo dudes por favor - Sentí como me abrazaba para darme apoyo, el día de hoy todos me abrazaban e intentaban darme consuelo, pero no me daba paz ninguna de esas palabras - se y entiendo como te sientes, pero él hubiera querido que siguieras con tu vida - y la razón es porque nadie era Lukas, entonces, no sentía consuelo alguno - Mathias, tú no estás solo, aunque Lu... Luke ya no esté, aún eres de nuestra familia... Aunque ahora este incompleta, junto con Emil saldremos adelante como la familia que somos... - Sentí como mi hombro se humedecia... Y no era por la lluvia... Era porque ella lloraba...

-¿Cómo está Emil? - Fue lo único que atiné a decir, fue una frase baja, pero llena de sentimientos, Emil era el cable a tierra de Lukas, era como un pilar que le lleno muchos vacíos, yo se muy bien lo que Aurora sentía, y se que es más tristeza que yo, había perdido un hijo y nadie podría remplazarlo jamás...

\- Le dimos una pastilla para dormir, no paraba de llorar y de gritar que lo quería de vuelta... - no me había fijado bien en el rostro de Aurora, sus ojos estaban rojos por el tanto llorar y se veían sin ninguna pista de la felicidad que antes emanaban, me percaté recién que en su pálido rostro tenía unas ojeras marcadas por la falta de sueño y que en su voz faltaba su tono característico de rudeza y alegría, y ahora, solo estaba débil, y a pesar de que ella estaba agotada por no dormir, por la pena y el hambre aún se mantenía de pie, y más encima intentaba consolarme a mi, siempre supe que Aurora era una mujer fuerte, pero con esto, me lo demostró nuevamente - se durmió en la cama de Lu... Diciendo que así dormirá con su hermano...

Yo sé muy bien que Aurora estaba desesperada y angustiada, pero se obligaba mantenerse inquebrantable, solamente para parecer fuerte y de esa manera evitar que la lastimaran más, ya que, ella no sólo era la madre de Lukas, si no, también era la madre de Emil, y por eso mismo, ella no podía caer... no podría perdonarse por la muerte de su hijo mayor, y tampoco lo haría si le llegará a pasar algo al menor, la verdad es está, yo no podía decir jamás que la entendía o que si me pasara algo así estaría peor, porque yo no tengo hijos, pero, lo que realmente entiendo a la perfección, el dolor de cuando pierdes a alguien amado para ti y sabes que aunque llores, grites y patalees, esa persona no volverá jamás para decirte que todo está bien, o abrazarte para darte consuelo...

Abracé a Aurora y lo único que dije fue : - Aurora, estoy aquí para escucharte, sí quieres llorar, hazlo - y ella, así lo hizo, lloro con la desesperación que solo una madre que perdió a su hijo podría comprender...

**Pov Lukas**

\- ¿Porqué? - comenzó a pensar mirando a otro lado como si en vez de estar analizando todo, estuviera buscando la forma de decirme nada más que lo obvio - Aurora es la sexta princesa Lukas...

\- ¿Qué? - tras lo que me acababan de revelar, mi mente explotó en miles de millones de billones de partículas que en segundos se juntaron solamente para volver a explotar... esa respuesta me volvió hielo de pronto, eso no podía ser cierto

\- Y tú, eres la séptima princesa - Snotra me miró de forma sería, mientras yo estaba de piedra - Cuando naciste, inconscientemente encerraste a las princesas dentro de tu alma impidiendoles la libertad que deberían haber tenido con tu muerte ese día, y tú no se las diste...

\- Pero... no fue mi culpa, acababa de nacer y no era con- y me interrumpió nuevamente

\- Lo se Lukas, ¿te explico? -me miró de forma divertida y luego, tal vez por mi cara, se dio cuenta que acababa de hacer una pregunta estúpida que tenía una respuesta obvia, pero aún así espero la respuesta, tal vez para sentirse que no se equivoco con su rostro lleno de arrogancia

\- Claro que sí... Diosa Snotra, de verdad yo no lo entiendo... - dije realmente no lo entendía, aún no lo hago, es extraño... - No entiendo nada de esto...

\- Aurora siendo la sexta princesa debería haber muerto en el parto, pero no lo hizo, es más, sigue viva... -Suspiro y me miró fijamente - para que ella muriera, debía nacer la séptima princesa, esa niña iba a morir al nacer, y allí recién moriría tu madre, allí, en esos segundos, todas las princesas quedarían en libertad, ¿Qué más daba?, una vida por 7, realmente valía la pena - tomo una bocanada de aire, para darse aliento para continuar - pero tú, Lukas, no cumpliste con el único requisito que se le pedía...

-¿Había un requisito? - En mi cabeza las ideas volaban sin detenerse, solo iban de allá para acá todo el tiempo - ¿Había un requisito para morir?

-Exacto, necesitabas solo una cosa para que las princesas fueran libres, y cometiste ese error...

\- Podría saber al menos, ¿cual es mi maldito error?

\- Lukas, eres hombre...

\- Y ¿Que tiene que ver eso conmigo?, se que soy hombre, y por eso no lo entiendo... - la diosa volvió a interrumpirme para continuar con su idea de que como soy hombre arruine la "vida" de las princesas que irónicamente, casi me quitan mi vida

-Entonces, el hechizo que le tiro Gisselle a la mujer, fue absorbido por ti y de esa manera, encerraste a las princesas en tu ser, ya que al morir la séptima, las 7 almas quedarían libres y podrían renacer, pero como naciste varón, eso no se cumplió...

\- Pero mori... Las Princesas deberían quedar libres, ¿no?

\- Tu - La diosa Snotra comenzó a reírse, pensando que era una broma, pero al ver que realmente no sabía, me dijo - ¿Sabes porque las princesas morían al parir?, o simplemente ¿Porqué debías morir al nacer? - negué con la cabeza para que ella continuará, y así lo hizo - Porque se enamoraban y daban todo su amor a otro ser... Gisselle con ese hechizo imposibilito a esa chica a amar a otro que no fuera su marido, pero al nacer un bebe, el amor se comparte... Por lo mismo, tu debías morir al nacer, porque tu no te podías enamorar... y si lo hiciste...

\- ¿Qué? - a mí cabeza llegó la imagen de Mathias llorando y clamando que volviera con él...

\- Al nacer varón imposibilitaste que las princesas fueran libres, y al enamorarte tu corazón ya no era sólo tuyo... si no, también de la persona de la cual piensas aún...

\- Y-Yo... - ahora entendía todo, y era cruel...

-Por eso, he venido a hacerte un trato... - La diosa me sonrió y pude sentir que de esas palabras, vendrían cosas buenas...

Continuará ~

Ok, creo que me demore realmente un monton, lo siento las primeras dos semanas son entendibles, pero paso mucho más que eso, ¿no?

Kashmir : Es una Banda danesa muy buena, se las recomiendo, escuchen la canción Mom in love, daddy in Space, es un tema de ellos y es genial =3


	14. Chapter 14

Cap.14: Trato...

\- Veamos, esto es algo un poco bastante complicado de explicar, fue un error que no debería haber ocurrido, podría costarnos más de lo que crees, debemos buscar alguna forma de solucionar este pequeño problema…

\- Necesito que me explique bien esto, ya me dijeron que me podían devolver la vida, necesito saber cómo puedo hacer eso – Mi mente estaba en blanco, si no me escuchara hablar, no sabría que yo dije esas palabras – Por favor, el… el me necesita… Por favor…

\- Esta bien, Lukas, escucha bien porque no gastare mas saliva contigo, al nacer varón imposibilitaste que las princesas fueran libres, y al enamorarte tu corazón ya no era sólo tuyo... – me miro expectante a que le dijera algo, pero nunca he sido un buen conversador – Si no, también de la persona de la cual piensas aún... – A mi mente llego el recuerdo de Mathias más potente de lo que jamás estuvo allí, con su grito desgarrador y sus constantes suplicas para que no me marchara, para que siguiera con vida, o simplemente, para que no me enterraran tan pronto porque él no era capaz de verme bajo tierra…

\- Y-Yo... – Entendía, ahora lo hacía, y era cruel, era injusto y doloroso, no era un castigo, era una maldición que no solo corría para mi, si no, también con mis seres queridos, si nacía yo jamás podía llegar a amar a nadie, ni nadie podría amarme a mi

\- Es una vida vacía y triste, ¿no, Lukas?, en donde no existe el amor y la miseria se vuelve tu amiga

\- Ne-Necesito a Mathias – mis ojos se empañaron, o al menos así lo creí, porque ni puedo sentir ni llorar – No quiero que por mi estupidez… El me… olvide

\- Por eso, he venido a hacerte un trato... – La diosa me sonrió y pude sentir que de esas palabras, vendrían cosas buenas, cosas llenas de esperanzas –Se que puedes pensar que esto es bueno, pero debes dejar cosas para poder hacer este trato conmigo – bueno, era demasiado bueno para ser real… - No confundas mis palabras Lukas, esto no sólo te conviene a ti... – A eso mismo me refería, Aurora siempre me enseño que debía leer la letra pequeña en cada contrato, aunque este no se firmara…

-¿A qué se refiere? - Pregunte, directo y sin temor, o así creí yo, porque ella se largo a reír sin delicadeza alguna...

\- Tranquilo, yo no muerdo – formo una pequeña bola de humo y comenzó a jugar con esta – yo sólo ofrezco tratos y cumplo deseos – me miro sonriendo de forma altanera y feroz – pero hay veces que la gente preferiría que los mordiera antes de aceptar él trato que les ofrezco...

Mi cuerpo, si aún lo puedo llamar así, quedó helado, repito, si aún puedo estar así... La Diosa me miro espectante bajo si decidía o no escuchar el trato que ella podría ofrecerme dentro de los siguientes segundos, ella esperaba una respuesta, y yo a la vez, una explicación que me ayudara a entender a que se refería .. y bueno, a mi me apetecía saber de que demonios se trataba...

\- ¿Que ganas tú con todo esto? y ¿Que gano yo con eso? - bueno, si iba a hacer tratos con una diosa, debía saber negociar primero…

Me miro algo estupefactrá por mi pregunta y se puso a reír de forma estruendosa y chillona, rio simplemente hasta el punto en donde se sacaba las lágrimas de tanto reír - Tengo que admitirlo, puede que me agrades Lukas - me miro sería, hace dos segundos no podía parar de reír, y ahora estaba más sería que un doctor anunciando la muerte de alguien - por eso, te devolveré a la vida – me dijo, y yo sentí como mi corazón latía con una fuera anormal, como si realmente en esos segundos estuviera volviendo al pasado para evitar todo esto, yo… volvería a la vida, junto a Mathias, a Emil y Aurora, volvería a sentarme en el árbol con Vlad y Arthur, seguiría hablando con mis compañeros…

\- Muchísimas gracias Diosa Snotra, de verdad, eso es muy nobl…- me interrumpió la Diosa

\- Detén el filo muchacho – lo primero lo dijo muy seria y luego, de la nada se comenzó a reír - ¿Entiendes?, ¿Filo?, ¿Cuchillo?, ¿Suicidio?, sonó como si te hubiera molestado por ser un idiota suicida – y de la nada, la Diosa Hil le tiro fuego al cabello

\- Serás idiota Snotra, con eso no se juega, la muerte es un tema delicado, además, ¿que hacías ofreciéndole tratos a este muchacho sin consultarlo a Odín primero, no deberías partir por allí?

Ok, ya me perdí, Snotra siendo la Diosa de la sabiduría era menos sabia que Hil siendo la Diosa de la muerte, ya que, debería haberle consultado a Odín, el Dios de todo. Sentí como mi alma era llevada a otro lugar mediante ráfagas de aire, y de la nada, quede frente a un estrado lleno de personas, las diosas que hace poco discutían entre ellas sobre quien se quedaría conmigo (Diosas Syn y Hil) discutían con otro hombre, tenía el cabello blanco, y una barba que sin lugar a dudas le podía patear sin miramientos el trasero a Rapunzel por su largo, era un hombre alto y muy fornido, y su rostro parecía sutilmente cansado, me miro expectante a cualquier movimiento fuera de lugar y yo lo mire a él con la misma expresión que el a mí, cuando rompimos la guerra de miradas, llamo a las tres diosas solo con una pestañeo algo forzado, y comenzó a hablarles rápidamente con una voz que a mi distancia no se escuchaba, pero se notaba que les pedía y pedía explicaciones del porque un idiota como yo estaba frente a tal coro de dioses, mientras que yo, estaba allí, solo observando, que carajo pasaba y esperando saber a que infierno me mandarían… y de un momento a otro, los 4 dioses se sentaron frente a mí, ninguno articulaba palabra y el silencio comenzó a ponerme nervioso

\- Joven Lukas, acérquese a los dioses, por favor – no sabía de dónde salía esa voz, llego de la nada a mis oídos, busque el lugar de donde provenía esa voz que me ordenaba sutilmente acercarme a los presentes pero fue en vano, ninguno de los dioses movió la boca para decirme eso, así que entre ellos no fue ninguno

Me acerque temeroso hacia el cuarteto de dioses que estaban frente a mí, Odín me miro fijamente, como si me escudriñara de a poco, paso su mirada de mi a una pequeña bola que parecía de cristal, viendo las cuatro miradas frías y fijas sobre mí, no voy a mentir, si estuviera vivo, me hubiera hecho en los pantalones y los hubiera tenido que lavar

De improviso, una voz me saco de mis pensamientos y me hizo prestar un poco de atención a lo que los dioses me intentaban explicar

\- Tu, eres la séptima princesa Lukas, debes saberlo - Snotra me miró de forma sería, mientras yo estaba de piedra, la mire y le sonreí de forma casi monótona

\- Ya me lo habías dicho, eso está claro para mí – le dije de forma un poco cortante

\- Cuando naciste, ocurrió un pequeño percance que nadie puede explicar bien – casi le grite que eso también me lo había dicho, pero preferí no hacerlo, tenia al gran Odín calculando mis palabras, así que preferí mantenerme en el silencio característico que me pertenece – tu inconscientemente encerraste a las princesas dentro de tu alma impidiéndoles la libertad que deberían haber tenido con tu muerte ese día, y tú no se las diste... Aurora siendo la sexta princesa debería haber muerto junto a ti, pero no lo hizo... Todas las princesas quedarían en libertad con la muerte de las últimas dos princesas, pero tú, Lukas, no cumpliste con el único requisito que se le pedía

\- Naciste varón – Dijo Syn – eso fue muy egoísta de tu parte, pequeño enano paliducho – me miro, sonrió juguetonamente y me guiño el ojo derecho

\- Ninguno de nosotros puede explicar bien el porqué de este extraño suceso, nunca antes habíamos visto algo parecido– dijo Odín mirando la esfera de cristal – Gisselle nos dejo la tarea un poco difícil – sonrió y volvió a poner su atención en la esfera - y por eso, no podemos devolverte a la vida, pequeño Lukas, pero podemos devolver el tiempo, para que remedies este error

Me puse a analizar la problemática del asunto, pero algo no me calzaba… – ¿Cual es el truco de todo esto? – lo mire

\- ¿Perdón? – Dijo Odín con su voz casi inaudita – Nadie hablo sobre algún truco…

\- ¿No es raro?, digo, no me pueden devolver a la vida, pero si pueden devolver el tiempo, esto debe tener un truco, ¿no?, sería igual que me devolvieran a la vida así de simple…

\- Muy listo… - sonrió Odín – bueno, al devolverte en el tiempo tendrás que perder un recuerdo, el que nuestra querida Snotra quiera tomar, claro, puedes conocer este recuerdo si lo deseas, pero a la vez, solo será si aceptas el trato que se te ofrezca…

Me quede pensando en eso y lo mire…

\- Acepto

Continuara~


	15. Chapter 15

Cap.15: ¿Sueño?

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, en la habitación la iluminación era cada vez peor, Aurora dormía al lado de la cama del hospital, toque su mano para que supiera que mi intento había fallado nuevamente, poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos para mirarme y romperse a llorar y rogarme para que no lo volviera a intentar jamás, mi cabeza era un lio total, ¿Qué carajo había sido ese sueño tan raro?

Mi día a día siempre es igual y la rutina no termina, Aurora lloro como magdalena durante bastante tiempo, me dijeron que debía estar en el hospital durante una semana para ver si continuaba bien después de lo ocurrido y para que pudieran cambiar ellos mis vendas, mis brazos parecían campos de batallas de la segunda guerra mundial, y necesitaban ayuda médica, me ofrecieron un especialista, pero me negué, Aurora trato de convencerme, pero no hubo caso

Hace dos días me dieron de alta en el hospital, Aurora esta como siempre después de algún incidente, me consiente como nunca y me cuida como a un bebe sietemesino recién nacido y revisa mi habitación cada tres horas para cerciorar de que yo no haya hecho nada idiota en ese corto tiempo… Es lunes, puedo ir al colegio, tome mi mochila, mis muñequeras y partí, mi día comenzó con biología, y todos me miraban como si fuera una rana disecada, así que necesitaba tomar aire, apenas salimos al recreo me fui a nuestro árbol, y me puse a descansar en el tronco, desde que Vlad soltó la broma, nadie se acerca aquí… no paro de pensar en ese estúpido sueño, era muy extraño, porque soñé con Odín y quienes eran las otras diosas…

\- Odín se parece a Dumbledore, ese mago que aparece en la saga de Harry Potter – Dije mas para mí que para el resto, pero el cabezota de Arthur me escucho y se puso a gritarme de que Dumbledore era un personaje 100% Inglés y Odín no tenía ni una pisca de su sangre de caballero, que no los comparara porque Dumbledore era infinitamente mejor que Odín… – Solo era una opinión, creo que me saltare algebra… - Me puse un auricular, y cuando me iba a poner el otro, Arthur no me dejo

\- Lukas, idiota, baja de ese árbol y acompa… acompáñame – dijo Arthur algo dudoso, me miraba como si lo entendiera, o le diera una pista de hacia donde quería que lo acompañara…

Lo mire algo confuso, mas por su gesto que por su casi orden, él se quedo mirando a la nada y me miro un poco asustado de sus palabras - ¿Arthur? – Me senté en el tronco y le mire como preguntando que carajo le pasaba, pero nada ocurrió, el solo me miro y me volvió a repetir lo mismo - ¿A dónde quieres que te acompañe?

\- No lo… - y no alcanzo a terminar

Arthur callo desde el árbol al piso, inconsciente, baje en dos segundos del árbol y corrí donde había caído mi amigo, Vlad viendo a Arthur en el piso corrió donde él estaba, al igual que yo, nos miramos y lo supimos de inmediato, entre los dos, tomamos a Arthur y lo llevamos a la enfermería, y de a poco, sentí, como si mi destino hubiera cambiado un poco…

**Flashback**

\- Muy listo… - sonrió Odín – bueno, al devolverte en el tiempo tendrás que perder un recuerdo, el que nuestra querida Snotra quiera tomar, claro, puedes conocer este recuerdo si lo deseas, pero a la vez, solo será si aceptas el trato que se te ofrezca…

Me quede pensando en eso y lo mire…

\- Acepto

\- ¿Ni siquiera preguntaras que recuerdo tomara Snotra? – Pregunto la diosa Hil casi en un susurro – Lukas, esto es sumamente serio, ella puede tomar cualquier recuerdo, el que ella quiera tomar

\- No me importa, si tanto lo quiere, que lo tome, yo ya no lo necesito, solo déjame volver – le dije nuevamente – necesito que Mathias y Aurora estén bien… - hice una pausa leve para poder controlar las emociones – yo… de verdad los necesito Hil, ponte en mi lugar, y dime que es egoísta… pero yo los vi llorar y gritar por mi culpa…

Snotra sonrió con suficiencia y se froto las manos – no tomare ningún recuerdo – me miro, y yo le devolví una mirada llena de confusión - Modificare tu recuerdo, así cambiare tu historia

\- ¿Qué recuerdo? – la mire

\- Ya aceptaste tu destino – sonrió feliz – así que querido Lukas, necesito que te relajes, esto no te dolerá

-¿Qué recuerdo tomaras Snotra? – volví a preguntar, un poco impaciente por saber, debía saberlo

Sentí la fría mano de Snotra sobre mi cabeza y pude notar cómo se insertaba de a poco en mi mente, durante unos segundos, pensé que jamás encontraría nada interesante… – Ajá, creo que encontré algo bastante interesante – dijo de forma gatuna, y me miro con un poco de malicia, poso dos de sus dedos sobre mi frente y sonrió – Modificare el día que él te vio sobre ese árbol… - Y sentí como mi cuerpo era transportado a otros lugares, vi cosas borrosas y cosas sin sentido… cosas que no conocía, y cerré los ojos

**Fin Flashback**

Con Arthur sobre mi hombro y Vlad a mi lado, corrí por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a la enfermería que se ubicaba en el otro extremo del árbol donde solíamos ubicarnos con mis amigos, la enfermería no había nadie que pudiera atendernos, solo había paredes blancas y una camilla donde se supone que descansaban los que necesitaban atención medica, desesperado por ayuda ordene a Vlad que fuera a buscar a alguien, y que le dijera a Alfred que su novio se había desmayado y caído del árbol de donde estaba de una altura que no se consideraba pequeña y que yo me encontraba con él, Vlad salió hecho un cohete a buscar ayuda, así que yo me senté al lado de mi mejor amigo mientras esperaba a Vlad con la ayuda, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos y cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro con la cual llegue casi a saltar de la pura impresión de tal repentino saludo

\- Perdón si te asuste – dijo de forma rápida y sin quitarme la vista de encima – Mi nombre es Berwald Oxenstierna, y soy el ayudante de la enfermera que atiende aquí – me puso una mano enfrente, supongo que para que yo la estrechara con él como un saludo, al ver que no había saludo de mi parte, miro a Arthur y me dijo – ¿Que ocurrió?

\- Cayo de un árbol, cuando lo vimos estaba desmayado en el piso – dije, rápido pero explicativo

\- Se desmayo antes o después de caer del árbol – me pregunto, no lo analice bien y lo mire dudoso, el capto mi mensaje y sonrió un poco– digo, solo quiero saber cómo fue su caída o como ocurrió, no estoy diciendo de que tu lo lanzaste

\- Creo que antes de caer, sino, hubiera tratado de protegerse un poco – lo mire un poco más calmado y comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido hasta que sentimos la puerta abrirse de golpe con Alfred en su marco, rojo por haber corrido hacia donde estaba con Arthur

\- Luke, ¿qué ocurrió? – Corrió a donde estaba yo y miro a Arthur, comenzó a explicar nuevamente lo ocurrido

Arthur comenzó a despertar de a poco, sentí como me apretaba la mano y me miraba asustado, lo golpee por el susto que me dio y le sonreí, Berwald le dio un papel que le permitía volver a casa temprano y me pregunto si quería el mismo para acompañar a mi novio a casa

\- Este idiota no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo, el novio de ese espantapájaros es el otro rubio – Berwald me miro, me dijo que eso era una muy buena noticia y de la nada, me invito un café uno de esos días…

Vlad casi lloraba de la risa acumulada, y Arthur me escuchaba contarles el intento de ligue en la enfermería del día anterior…

\- Ahora entiendo él porque me mando a mí a buscar la ayuda y no fue el mismo – Dijo Vlad casi haciéndose de la risa – eres un pillín total Luke, y yo que te pintaba de mi amigo inocente y casto

\- Yo me desmayo, y tu aprovechas de ligar con el enfermero del terror – me dijo Arthur riéndose por lo dicho por Vlad

\- Tu deberías estar en casa, tienes que descansar, tu brazo necesita reposo – le dije molesto por sus comentarios, casi me dio un infarto al verlo en el piso, desmayado y todo doblado

\- Es solo un esquince, nada grave – me miro – además, si no hubiera venido, no me hubieras pedido ayuda para ver si aceptabas o no la cita del sueco del terror

\- ¿Y qué te paso en el pie?- le dijo Vlad recién percatándose de las vendas de Arthur, para mi alivio cambiando el tema de conversación

– Otro esquince, más leve, pero esquince de todas formas –dijo el inglés, me miro y sonrió juguetonamente – ¿y aceptaras la cita con el sueco? – y volvíamos al mismo tema…

\- No lo sé, siento que no es mi tipo – dije, se me venía a la mente el sueño que tuve en el hospital, en el cual aparecía Odín con las otras diosas, a pesar de que no escuchaba nada de lo que me decían los presentes del sueño, me podía ver allí, hablando y discutiendo con ellos, parecía algo realmente serio– siento que no es la persona que necesito – me sentía vacio, y no sabía porque…

\- Si no sabes cómo cocina el sueco del terror, no puedes decir que te gusta su comida… - me dijo mi amigo de forma picara

\- No conozco su comida, pero conozco la tuya, y casi me muero al comerla – dije de broma, Arthur comenzó a gritarme que era un mal amigo y que no es que el cocinara mal, si no, que yo no sabía comer bien y que no había apreciado su obra maestra

Vlad comenzó a reír nuevamente – Yo comí la comida de Arthur, y ahora soy vampiro – Arthur puso su peor cara de dolido mientras le gritaba que él tampoco sabía de comida

\- ¿Y si es un violador de Noruegos? – Arthur me miro con su peor cara de: no me hablas enserio, sonaste como Vlad – solo bromeo idiota, solo que no sé si es lo adecuado

\- Eres soltero Lukas, nada para ti seria inadecuado – Mierda, le dio al clavo que estaba evitando – Aunque no lo creas, el amor no es tan malo como piensas que puede ser, es algo que está lleno de emociones nuevas…

\- Ya – le dije como el que no quería la cosa – el amor no es para alguien como yo…

Arthur me miro y me termino convenciendo de que saliera con el sueco de la enfermería, así que por culpa de ese idiota inglés decidí salir con Berwald a tomar ese café que me invito

El día llego más rápido de lo que pensé, habíamos acordado salir juntos el sábado que venía a ese, y a mí me parecía bien, pero dentro de la escuela casi nunca hablábamos, solo lo hacíamos cuando nos saludábamos o cuando nos encontrábamos en la salida de la escuela, para la "cita" con el sueco, trate de verme de forma simple, pero no tanto, me puse una camisa blanca sobre una polera negra y unos jeans negros, llevaba el cabello como siempre, casi todo en el rostro y unos lentes grandes, me mire al espejo, salí del cuarto, me despedí de Aurora y saque las llaves, espere a Berwald donde habíamos acordado, pero este no llegaba, mire mi reloj, llevaba más de 1 hora esperando, no tenia su número de celular como para llamarlo, y tampoco sabía nada de él, pero algo en mi interior me decía que no me fuera…

Entonces, alguien se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió…

Continuara~


	16. Chapter 16

Cap.16: Bah!

_**Her eyes and words are so icy**_ / Sus ojos y palabras son tan frías  
_**Oh but she burns**_ / Oh pero ella quema  
_**Like rum on the fire**_ / Como el ron en el fuego  
_**Hot and fast and angry**_ / Caliente y rápido y enojado  
_**As she can be**_ / Como ella puede ser  
_**I walk my days on a wire**_ / Camino mis días en un alambre

**Pov Mathias**

Llega a ser incluso bastante increíble la rapidez con la que corren los chismes dentro de una escuela denominada aburrida común y corriente, si aquí ante el más mínimo cambio de rutina, todo el mundo se alarma más de la cuenta por algo que por sí, era insignificante… No habían pasado ni 2 días, y todo el colegio sabia sobre el accidente de Arthur, nadie se explicaba por qué había ocurrido tan extraño suceso, o como un simple hecho provocara que hasta los conserjes se volvieran más precavidos, pero todos hablaban de eso, incluso en facebook no había otro tema de conversación, aburrido de que el cejas fuera el centro de atención y que Gilbert lo putee tanto preferí cerrar mi sesión, apagar el pc, y tomar una cerveza… vi la hora, eran casi las 2 de la mañana y no había hecho nada productivo mi viernes por la noche… bien… Soy el adolecente que vive solo más aburrido de la historia jamás contada anteriormente…

Me acosté sobre las 2 am y me costó conciliar el sueño, y recién a eso de las 3.30 de la madrugada, me pude dormir… Al día siguiente me desperté más cansado de lo que me acosté, y preferí ducharme y tratar de hacer algo productivo, comenzando por almorzar en mi casa, fui a ver que comida tenía en la alacena y no vi nada que supiera bien sin acompañamiento, y de esa manera solo tengo dos opciones, una de esas es comer afuera o la segunda pero no menos apetitosa de comer arroz blanco… Y así me lleve esa semana y la siguiente… Mi vida se estaba volviendo monótona y aburrida, y eso no es normal en mi, si incluso cuando fui a ver a Berwald la semana pasada, me conto que tendría una cita justo hoy…

**Flashback**

No lo podía creer, mientras él me hablaba de su ligue poco profesional en la enfermería de la escuela durante el receso, yo no lograba salir del impacto por la gran e inesperada confesión de mi primo, sinceramente, todo el mundo asegura que tenemos rangos similares, pero si les soy franco siempre lo he encontrado distinto a mí, mientras a mí me gusta salir con mis amigos a un bar, o una discoteca, el prefiere ir al cine y ver una película acompañado por alguien que quiera, lo que nos vuelve distintos es que yo odio el cine, y el odia salir a divertirse a bares y cosas así, y a pesar de que todos nos ven muy unidos, nosotros casi nunca nos vemos o hablamos fuera de casa, prácticamente nadie pensaría que somos buenos amigos y que conocemos la vida del otro casi a la perfección, y no es porque no nos llevemos bien ni nada similar, si no, porque nunca, nunca, nunca jamás tenemos temas parecidos para hablar en público, somos primos es cierto, deberíamos tener mil temas de que hablar, pero parecemos un par de desconocidos, y la razón de todo eso es que nuestras madres no se llevaban bien, ósea, la madre de Berwald no quería a su hermana mayor, ¿porque?, es simple… Mi madre escapo con el que era mi padre apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad, y cuando volvió a verla fue en el funeral de mi abuela, fueron casi 2 años después de que escapo, mi madre ya estaba casada y me tenía recién nacido entre sus brazos, mi tía molesta hizo que se fuera de su casa en pleno velorio, y desde allí no volvieron a hablar nunca más, bueno mi tía le hablo solo una vez más, y fue precisamente llorando a los pies de su ataúd pidiéndole, no, rogándole que la perdonara por su estupidez y que no la culpaba de nada, bueno, estoy divagando, otra vez... Como decia, Berwald a pesar de que no es de muchas palabras, se sentó a mi lado y me conto sobre que tendría una cita con el misterioso chico de la enfermería que llego antes que él con un paciente… No preste atención en la parte donde me explicaba los detalles de cómo fue…

\- ¡Felicidades! – Le dije un poco dudoso por si debía felicitarlo o no, me miro y sonrió de lado – ¿Y cuando conociste a la afortunada de pasar tal velada contigo, digo, en qué momento? - solo lo molestaba, se que mi primo es homosexual, fui el primero en saber, yo le presente al que fue su novio, y ahora ex novio...

Me miro con su cara de: enserio, eso ya te lo dije como 10 veces en los últimos 15 minutos, asi que escúchame o lárgate - Es un chico que fue a la enfermería junto con Arthur el día del accidente, se llama Lukas Bondevik – me respondió de a poco, me miro un poco triste y aparto la mirada hacia la fotografía que tenía en su mesita de noche, y allí se quedó su vista por un largo rato– sabes, yo… estoy un poco emocionado por esta cita, si no te miento primo, desde que Tino volvió a Finlandia después de que termino su intercambio no he salido con nadie, ni siquiera a comprar algo simple, me he sentido un poco solo…

\- Primo, con todo el cariño que creo que te tengo, no es mucho para ser primos pero es el necesario, quiero preguntarte algo, y por favor no te lo tomes mal… - me miro como tratando de averiguar qué era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza por esos minutos y me asintió como para que solo tirara la bomba – A pasado mucho tiempo, y te veo en donde mismo con las mismas preguntas y dudas estúpidas, ¿A qué diablos le temes? – le pregunte sin vacilar, me miro algo sorprendido por la introducción a la pregunta y me sonrió débilmente y con la vista aun pegada en la fotografía de Tino – Bueno, si te soy franco – Continué al ver su expresión dolida - Tino se fue simplemente, y te dejo aquí libre de que conozcas a otra persona, significando que probablemente el ya no volverá aquí, solo debes tratar de asumir la realidad y ver que te dejo el camino a libre elección… Eres un hombre libre... Lo fuiste apenas el tomo el avión y dejo de hablarte…

Berwald miraba el piso y apretaba sus puños, como controlando las ganas de llorar que le amenazaban – Math, sé que para ti es fácil decirlo, porque simplemente no sabes lo que es querer morir por una persona, y ¿sabes algo?, no te culpo por no conocer ese sentimiento... Porque eres un ignorante en el amor – Analizo bien sus palabras luego de decirlas – Pero, alguno de estos días llegara una persona que te volverá loco solo con el hecho de existir, y ese día te enamoraras perdidamente de esta persona, y cuando eso pase, te juro que me cuestionare si te explico yo a que le temo, o dejo que lo aprendas solo a base de caidas y lagrimas secas… - me miro con la vista llorosa, me sonrió ligeramente y me dejo solo en su cuarto pidiéndome que cuando me fuera, estirara un poco su cama que estaba toda desordenada por mi culpa…

**Fin Flashback**

Mi mente me juega en contra justo cuando voy de camino a cualquier lugar, estoy como siempre, en busca de algún buen lugar para comer en el centro de mi hermosa y fría ciudad, hoy para romper un poco la rutina, me levante temprano ya que era un lindo día, ¡si incluso había salido un poco de sol!, estaba en la gran y valiente búsqueda de un lugar que tuviera servicio al aire libre, buscando entre las calles, buscando entre las tiendas, y lo que encontré en mi búsqueda no fue un servicio al aire libre, si no, mi mente y mi corazón jajaja... mi cerebro le ordeno a mis pies que dejaran de caminar y lo vi más detenidamente… Al chico mas hermoso de este mundo...

Allí se encontraba el, estaba sentado en el barandal que daba a la calle, justo en frente de donde yo estaba parado, el estaba mirando a la nada, llevaba una camisa blanca que resaltaba su pálida piel, bajo esta llevaba una polera negra, marcando su delgada figura, tenía unos jeans negros que combinaban con la polera y resaltaban su piel, y su cabello era lo más hermoso que podría ver en toda mi vida, le tapaba la frente con un flequillo y era de un color tan claro, que casi llegaba a blanco, pero tenía una pisca de color muy pequeña, era algo así como rubio grisáceo, su piel era tan clara que llegaba a ser transparente, era de rostro delicado tan así como el de una chica, sus cejas y sus labios también... Ahh, me equivoque, si había algo más bello que su cabello, y eran sus ojos… eran de un tono lila claro y aunque parecían fríos y distantes también lucían inocentes y sexis, pero aun así, no perdían su hermosura, podían conquistarte con solo observarte, de repente sentí que un sentimiento extraño, sentía que ya conocía a ese muchacho, sentí que ya conocía al chico del barandal, sentí tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que me dejo eclipsado, sentí que era el amor de mi vida y sentí que yo era el suyo, senti un dejabu…

Lo mire detenidamente durante varios segundos, y me percate de que miraba su reloj constantemente - debe estar esperando a su novia- pensé casi en voz alta, pero mi corazón se llenó de dudas y no pude evitar sentirme decepcionado solo el pensar que este chico desconocido tuviera novia, era de lo más normal si es que la tuviera, lo pensé durante varios segundos y tome aire un poco nervioso y me senté cerca de él, a unos metros frente de donde él estaba, para ver si alguien llegaba y lo llevaba lejos de mí, cuando habían pasado más de 35 minutos desde que yo habia llegado y aun, nadie aparecía llegue a la noble conclusión de que lo habían dejado plantado, todo apuntaba a ello y no pude sentirme enormemente feliz por ese hecho… Entonces, tome un poco mas de aire que al principio y lentamente me fui acercando, él no se percató de forma rápida, es más, se demoró bastante en recién verme y cuando me vio al fin, yo le di mi mejor sonrisa

**Pov Lukas**

Mire fijamente al extraño sentado frente a mi como preguntándole con la mirada que rayos quería y que mejor se fuera, o por lo menos eso fue lo que intente, porque sus ojos celestes cielo me dejaron como una mosca mirando la luz parpadeante que pronto la mataría, es que era tan inevitable, nunca había visto unos ojos que fueran tan claros y profundos que solo una mirada me basto para dejarme sin palabras, al ver esa mirada mi garganta se secó y mi boca sabia a arena y un extraño sentimiento se apodero de mí, sinceramente, yo sentía que ya conocía esa mirada...

Tras bastante rato, el extraño que se habia plantado frente a mi seguía mirandome y frunci un poco el seño al ver su mirada plantada en mi, se sento a mi lado y me sonrió otra vez

\- Estoy esperando a alguien – le dije, pero note sus ojos clavados en mí de forma demasiado intensa – oye, ¿me escuchas? – intente decirle, pero su mirada en mi me comenzo a poner aun mas nervioso y no pude evitar sonrojarme

-Lo siento - dijo sonriendome de forma galan - parece que me perdí y dejame decirte que es totalmente tu culpa y por eso debes hacerte responsable– me dijo con una mueca divertida, yo lo observe como preguntándole que demonios le pasaba y porque rayos me culpaba, le hiba a gritar que estaba loco y que se marchara, pero me interrumpió justo antes – eres el culpable porque fueron tus ojos hicieron que me perdiera en tan grande hermosura…

No salía de mi asombro por el repentino extraño que me a bordo de la nada, debo admitirlo, y me vi un poco nervioso frente a tal declaración cuando el volvió a mover su boca para decirme algo – Me llamo Mathias… ¿y tú eres?

**Pov Mathias **

Me sentía eclipsado, desorientado, sumamente perdido, estaba enamorado viendo sus ojos, creyendo que no me respondería, pero movió su boca lentamente como tratando de articular palabra, hasta que lo logro de a poco, pero lo hizo – Lo siento, yo no soy de los que hablan con extraños en la calle

\- Bueno, se que sonara raro, pero siento que te conozco… de algún lado – mi bolsillo vibraba, pero lo ignore, estaba ocupado justo en esos momentos...

\- Lo siento - me miro de forma distante y pensativa - yo creo que te equivocaste amigo y no quieres asumirlo, pues, yo nunca antes te había visto

– No, no, de verdad siento que te conozco... -mi celular volvió a vibrar

\- ¿No respondes?, puede ser importante - me dijo, de forma rapida

\- Claro – me pare y conteste el celular sin leer quien llamaba, estaba molesto hasta que escuche la voz al otro lado del celular– ¿Ber? – Berwald sonaba extraño, como si hubiera estado llorando – ¿Qué ocurre? – Me comenzó a hablar en sueco, pero no le entendía nada de lo que me decía – Berwald, no entiendo cuando hablas en sueco, intenta ser mas claro por favor primo… por favor

\- Tino volvió – dijo corto y preciso, yo quede en shock

\- ¿Que? - alcance a articular, pero fue muy tarde, mi primo me corto el celular... - Carajo...

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17

Cap.17: Y se llama Lukas

**Pov Mathias**

Han pasado casi dos semanas de que recibi la llamada de mi primo, y en mi mente solo se llenaba de preguntas de porque demonios habria vuelto el finlandes, asi de la nada, casi 2 años desde que se fue y practicamente casi desaparecio del mapa, y justo cuando el sueco comenzaba a rehacer su vida este vuelve... Mi mente buscaba una respuestas coherentes...

Ese dia, cuando corte el telefono para volver a ver a ese chico y preguntarle su nombre, casi me da un infarto total...No por el chico, claro, si no, porque al girarme para encontrarme nuevamente con él, ya se habia marchado, y me habia dejado solo y abandonado... De repente el apetito se me quito, y senti un vacio extraño recorrer mi cuerpo, odie por unos segundos a mi primo que me cuenta sus problemas amorosos, pero preferi ignorarlo e irme a casa, acababa de perder al amor de mi vida por contestar un celular... Que triste ¿no?, al llegar a mi depa cerre la puerta y me tire la cama sin pensarlo dos veces... El fin de semana paso tuosamente lento, fui ambos días al local donde vi al misterioso chico por ultima vez, pero no lo encontré, era obvio, ya que lo mas seguro es que esperara a su cita...

Peeeero, eso fue hace casi dos semaas, y todos los dias, me paro frente el local, para ver si este misterioso chico pasa por el frente, y asi fue hasta cuando llego el lunes por la mañana, no fue mas por obligación que por ganas que me levante para ir a la escuela, llegue tarde intencionalmente así para que el profesor de calculos no me dejara entrar a su clase, cuando llegue, mis planes se cumplieron y me fui a dormir a la enfermería del instituto, peero no puede salir todo exactamente como lo planea uno mismo, ¿no?, cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de morfeo, mi celular sono, mire perplejo el celular, ya que era Tino… Dude si contestaba o no su llamada, y al final tome la llamada mas por obligación que por gusto, ya que era el novio de mi unico primo

\- ¿Alo?

\- ¿Mathias?, ¡Mathias que bueno que no cambiaste de numero! - Hubo una pausa en donde se escuchaban los hipidos del fines - necesito hablar con Berwald, necesito explicarle las cosas ¿esta contigo?- Dijo de forma suave pero desesperada - claro que no, debe estar en clases, es que solo me deja el visto en whatsapp y cada vez que lo llamo me deja con el tono y no me responde - Tino hizo una pausa leve y dijo algo que me pareció familiar, pero no se de donde, tal vez alguna película de chicas, ¿que dijo?, eso - No puedo vivir sin el, me mata solo pensarlo... Puedes decirle que me llame, por favor...

Comenze a preguntarle que había ocurrido y me conto un poco… Y fue asi... Berwald al saber que Tino volvia a Dinamarca, corrió casi desesperado al aeropuerto, dejando plantada a su cita de ese dia, cuando llego en busca del Finlandes, este estaba con otro chico, no quiero que lo penseis mal, era un chico con el que compartia cuarto en Finlandia hace 2 meses, Tino no volvió a su hogar, ya que le quedaba lejos de su instituto y bueno, tenia problemas con su padrastro y no quizo volver, y comenzo a trabajar para asi poder pagar un departamento que le quedara mas cerca, pero hace un tiempo en su trabajo lo habían despedido por problemas con el hijo del dueño, y Tino puso el anunció de compartir apartamento, y allí fue cuando llego este chico, se hicieron amigos casi al instante, y poco a poco fue convenciendo a Tino para que lo acompañara a ver a su novio, que vivía en otro pais, el mismo chico fue quien ayudo a Tino a volver a Dinamarca y viajo con el para ver a su novio... Pero mi primo, el muy idiota, lo vio con otro chico y se fue pensando que Tino salia con el, si se hubiera quedado, hubiera visto cuando el novio de este chico llegaba y se iban juntos... y allí me quede por todo la hora, escuchando a Tino y riendome de lo idiotas que son los enamorados y consolando a Tino, en ningún momento mencione a la cita de Berwald, porque no la conocía, pero aun así, me sentía mal por el fines... Cuando el gran momento del receso llego, estaba dispuesto a ir a la cafetería a comprar un café cuando entraron por la puerta dos personajes conocidos para mi... Uno era mi primo... No salía de mi trance hasta que Berwald hablo..

\- ¿Mathias?, ¿que haces aquí? - me comenzó a escudriñar con la mirada de forma lenta y tortuosa - ¿Te saltaste tu clase?, ohh demonios, deberas hablar tu con tus profesores esta vez...

\- Hola primo - trate de mirar al sueco, lo juro, pero mis ojos se movian solos y los muy infelices estaban en su acompañante, el cual tambien me miraba, me sostenía la mirada...

\- Math - Berwald me miraba con reproche, pero no se percataba que casi me comía con la vista a su acompañante - este es Lukas - me dijo - ¿recuerdas el chico que te hable? - no recordaba que me hubiera hablado de él, recuerdo que me hablo de un chico que invitó a... Oh.. Trague en seco

\- Seguro - dije en un susurro, no me lo podia creer, el único que me saca de mi estúpida rutina, sale con mi primo... Que ama a otra persona... Eso es tan cruel para Lukas... - Berwald, podemos hablar, un segundo... - me obligue a mirar a mi primo - Por favor...

El sueco me miro extrañado, miro a Lukas que suspiro y dijo - iré con Vlad y Arthur por si me buscas- y se fue, mientras me miraba de reojo...

Apenas salio del cuarto, lo primero que recibio mi primo no fue una felicitacion por su novio nuevo, o un abrazo de consuelo por su ex, si no, un puño en toda la cara, por pendejo... Me miro asombrado desde el piso y casi gritandome con la mirada que me ocurria, pero no sabia explicarlo, no podia explicarlo

\- ¿Que demonios te ocurre? - Me grito, (sip, mi primo sabe gritar) su labio sangraba un poco desde la comisura- ¿Se puede saber a que se deba esto? - uh, si las miradas mataran, a mi me hubieran decapitado

\- Hable con Tino recien - le dije molesto - como eres tan idiota Berwald -lo mire con una sonrisa entre burlona y triste - ¿Fuiste capaz de perder tu cita por el, y mas encima lo dejas sin tiempo que te explique nada porque mal pensaste las cosas?

\- No fuiste tu el que me dijo que era un hombre libre, "primo" - me miro de forma acida - no se desde cuando te importa con quien salgo, o con quien no

\- No me importa con quien sales o no, me importa que no juegues con la gente

\- No juego

\- Si, si lo haces

\- No se a que te refieres con eso de jugar con la gente - me miro como quien no cree en la cosa

\- A Lukas - le grite colerico - a el me refiero, sigues tan enamorado del fines, que no eres capaz de sacar su fotografia de tu mesa de descanso, y mas encima, le das iluciones

\- ¿Lukas?¿porque demonios te importa Lukas?

\- Porque creo que me gusta...

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

Cap. 18: Sueños y ¿Déjà vu?

**Pov Lukas**

Estaba parado abajo de nuestro árbol, inmóvil como una estatua, solo observando el árbol, pero nada en particular, cuando levante la cabeza sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, mi vista comenzó a subir gradualmente buscando otra cosa que mirar, pues sencillamente no miraba nada, subí la vista y arriba se encontraban otro yo y Mathias, el chico que me abordo el otro día frente a la cafeteria, me sorprendi, pero no me podia mover, no podia explicar el porque estaba quieto debajo un arbol, o porque habia dos yo... El y yo, osea, mi otro yo... Estábamos en el árbol al que nadie se acerca jamas y él me miraba de forma triste mientras yo hablaba... Pero yo no me podía escuchar ni a mi mismo ni a mi acompañante, pero tenia claro que yo le hablaba y el escuchaba atentamente y de forma triste, por sus gestos, pero de repente, mi mente se trasladó al instante en donde ellos se encontraban y yo pase a ser alguien del instante estaba y a la vez no lo hacía, deje de estar frente a los que hablaban sobre el árbol, pero ahora los escuchaba y no supe cómo actuar, mi cuerpo y mi espíritu estaban separados, no podían verme ni escucharme, era como un fantasma, mis pensamentos se silenciaron cuando escuche lo que hablaba con Mathias

\- Ahora puedo decirlo... Te lo dije Mathias, era un error... - ¿Un error?, ¿qué le dije?¿Una advertencia?

\- L-Luke... ¡N-No siento que esto sea un error! – su voz sonaba dolida – el verdadero error aqui seria el separarnos – ¿separarnos? ¿Que? – yo de verdad te amo – quede hecho una piedra casi de inmediato, ¿me ama?, no nos conocemos – y sé que tu igual lo haces... por favor, Luke, no me digas que no me amas de la misma manera, porque sé que me amas... Mi vida...

\- Por favor Kølher, -levante la voz, ¿Kølher?, yo nunca había escuchado su apellido, ¿Cómo demonios lo conozco? -¡No hagas esto más difícil!, sé que fui un bastardo, pero por favor, ¡Deja ya el asunto!

Entonces vi que mi otro yo se bajo del árbol y comenzo a caminar, y rumbo mientras avanzaba mis ojos botaban lagrimas que no podía limpiar... Sentí un dolor en mí, e inconscientemente comencé a gritarle a Mathias que yo si lo amaba, que leyera entre líneas, que fuera a mi casa y que corriera donde yo estaba, le grite que no se aferrara al broche de cruz y que prácticamente volara para que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando el llegara, que me encontrara antes de que lo hiciera Aurora y Emil, y paso algo extraño...

\- El me ama – dijo de pronto, yo lo mire simplemente - y por eso, no quiere hacerme daño, esa es la verdad de esa frase

Inconscientemente, Mathias había leído entre líneas, dejo de aferrarse del broche y corrió a mi casa, Mathias inconscientemente, me había escuchado gritarle, me sentí mareado por toda esa sensación, y de la nada, me encontré en mi cuarto, todo sudado y con la agitación a flor de piel.

Había sido un sueño, un mal sueño, no entendía nada de lo que había gritado, no sabía porque lo había hecho o que significaba todo eso, pero en esos minutos no me importaba, ese sueño había estado lleno de emociones, de sentimientos, de dolor, angustia y miedo... Tanto, que sentía lagrimas correr por mi rostro de forma casi desesperada... Me levante y me fui a la ducha para quitarme el sueño de encima pero no lo lograba, no podía hacerlo, mis gritos estaban presentes a cada instante, al salir de la ducha me vestí y me fui al instituto sin desayunar, ni despedirme de Aurora, camine a la escuela, y cuando llegue busque a Arthur por todos lados, cuando lo encontré lo mire y él supo que algo pasaba y me llevo hasta el árbol y así nos saltamos las clases

\- Soñé con el chico que me abordo ese día que Berwald me dejo plantado – Le solté a Arthur de la nada, me miro serio pero pidiéndome una leve explicación sobre que chico hablaba ya que él no sabía nada del asunto – Es un chico que se me acerco cuando esperaba al sueco que jamás llego – me miro como pidiendo más detalles, así que lo mire serio – otro día te cuento mi desastrosa cita...

\- Me dejaras con la duda hasta que muera, ¿no? – se rio de lado y lo tomo como una afirmación y se quedó en silencio, para que yo pudiera continuar

\- No sé qué pasaba en el sueño pero yo le gritaba que lo amaba, y que corriera a mi casa... que me encontrara antes que Aurora... - Comencé a contarle desde el inicio del sueño y el me miraba asombrado con cada parte de mi relato - desperté llorando, me sentía lleno de emociones, de sentimientos encontrados, de dolor al dejarlo solo allí...

\- Es extraño...

\- Lo sé, no entiendo nada la verdad - le dije... - siempre imaginándome cosas ¿no?

\- No, eso no... -me miro como con reproche, pero continuo pensando en algo, como buscando detalles - Tú me dices que le dijiste Kølher en tu sueño, que es un apellido de alguien supongo, pero no sabías su apellido porque este Mathias jamás te lo dijo, no tenías como saberlo...

-Tal vez lo invento mi subconsciente, ya sabes, estoy medio lo- Arthur me interrumpió en medio de mi discurso de locura

\- Lukas, yo conozco a un Mathias Kølher... - dijo, mientras sonaba la campaña para el primer receso

Mire a Arthur asombrado y preparado para pedir detalles, me hizo callar y me dijo que tenía visita, efectivamente, Berwald me había ido a buscar para darme explicaciones, así que baje del árbol y lo salude, me dijo que si quería ir a dar una vuelta por el instituto para que hablamos sobre la cita, y yo accedí no con mucho entusiasmo, me interesaba más lo que tenía que oír de Arthur que lo que me diría Berwald, me regalo un café y me pregunto si podíamos hablar en enfermería, que allí estaríamos más tranquilos, yo asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos para allá, en el camino me dio muchas explicaciones que no me sirvieron de mucho y que no tenían ningún sentido común, pero por lo menos se dio el tiempo de inventar escusas

\- Lukas, mira...- Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la enfermería y me miró fijamente - quiero ser serio contigo, pero dame tiempo... Voy en serio contigo de verdad... Pero no me siento preparado al cien por ciento...

\- ¿No vamos a entrar? - le dije al sueco, pues me estaba poniendo un poco nervioso, suspiro y asintió con la cabeza y tras eso abrió la puerta

Cuando entramos, quede en un shock enorme, adentro se encontraba Mathias, el chico idiota que intento abordarme y me hace soñar con él, claro, inconscientemente, pero lo hace

\- ¿Mathias?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿Te saltaste tu clase?, Ahh demonios, deberás hablar tú con tus profesores esta vez...

\- Hola primo - ¡más encima primos!, soy una pésima persona... Pero no me importo, solo me dedique a mirar al familiar de mi acompañante, el cual también me miraba, me sostenía la mirada como si esto fuera el mejor día de su vida...

\- Math - Berwald lo miraba con un poco de vergüenza y no se percataba que casi me comía con la vista a su primo y vice versa - este es Lukas, ¿recuerdas el chico que te hable?

Se quedó en silencio un segundo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, luego bajo la vista como analizando posibilidades y volvió a mirarme- Seguro - dijo en un susurro - Berwald, podemos hablar, un segundo... - Aparto la vista de mi para mirar a su primo - Por favor...

Suspire resignado a que debía marcharme- iré con Vlad y Arthur por si me buscas

Le di una última mirada a Mathias y salí de la habitación, apenas cerré la puerta tras de mi corrí hacia donde Arthur, el cual estaba con Vlad en nuestro árbol... Los mire y me tire al lado de ellos en honor a dormir en receso, Arthur me vio y sonrió de lado

\- Si, conozco a Kølher porque compartimos algunos cursos, esa es toda la historia - mire las hojas del árbol mientras evitaba sonrojarme por el encuentro - ahora, ¿cómo te fue con el sueco del mal?

-Son primos... – Ahora era yo el que sonreía de lado la ver su cara de impacto...

**Pov Mathias**

\- No sé a qué te refieres con eso de jugar con la gente - me miro como quien no cree en la cosa de que justo sea yo el que le diga eso e incluso defienda a Tino en vez de a él mismo -¿Me explicas de que me perdí ahora? - me dijo sarcásticamente - Dime

\- A Lukas - le grite colérico por su visible intento de ser divertido - a él me refiero, sigues tan enamorado del fines que tenías por novio, que no eres capaz de sacar su fotografía de tu mesa de descanso, y más encima, ¡A Lukas le das ilusiones que no necesita!

\- ¿Lukas? -me miro extrañado como pidiéndome mil explicaciones con su mirada - y a ti, "querido" primo, ¿porque demonios te importa Lukas? - Allí supe que las había jodido todas, tenía dos opciones, mi primo sospechaba algo, o le parecía confuso y comenzaría a sospechar, decidí que no podía decirle que me sentía atraído de su posiblemente novio, no podía, no puedo y no lo hare...

No le puedo decir así como así, sería como intento de suicidio - Porque creo que me gusta... - . . . okey, si me dieran un premio, seria a la idiotez, ni a Alfred se le ocurriria decir algo tan estúpido... Yo sería el primer lugar de los idiotas a nivel mundial...

No alcance ni a subir la cara cuando de repente sentí en toda mi mejilla el golpe lleno de rencor que mi primo querido me dio gustoso, no me quejo, pero tampoco me alegra, me toque la cara y senti como me llego otro golpe en la boca, cuando senti un sabor metalico que provenia de la comizura de mi labio, me lance a su rostro sin pensarlo dos veces para partírsela en dos, esto era cómico, hace dos semanas nos llevábamos muy bien, diría que de maravilla y ahora nos golpeamos por un chico, esto suena a un cliché barato... Peeeero, volviendo a lo de antes, mi primo tiene la mano dura, hay que admitirlo, golpes van, golpes vienen, me duele el brazo de tanto golpearlo, es un tipo duro, pero yo igual, me crie prácticamente solo contra todos los que quisieran abusar de mi siendo un pobre niño guarfano...

\- ¡ERES UN MALDITO! - Me grito furioso el sueco, sip mi primo había aprendido a gritar, debería sentirme orgulloso de él pero parecía enloquecido y golpe en el ojo no lo ayudaba de buena forma, ese seria un buen moreton, estoy seguro– ERES UN MALDITO EGOISTA Y REPUGNANTE SER - Tomo la delantera y comenzó a darme múltiples golpes en todo mi estómago, como si yo fuera un saco de box, se puso en bucles sobre mi y comenzó a repartirme golpes en la cara, como si fuera un costal de papas...

-IDIOTA -le dije apenas lo aparte de una patada, me comencé a reír sarcásticamente mientras me pasaba la mano por el labio limpiando un poco de sangre que me había salido cuando me golpeo en la cara, los papeles se invirtieron y ahora era yo el que lo golpeaba a él- Yo a diferencia de ti, puedo ser todo lo repugnante y egoísta que quiera, porque no me muestro diferente en ningún lugar y no le prometo amor a nadie sin estar seguro de mi confesión - lo mire molesto y me levante del estupido de mi primo, lo tome del cuello de la camiza y corrí hacia la pared apretandolo con ambas manos, lo mire nuevamente y le comencé a decir despacio - yo buscaría la mejor alternativa, mejor corre con Tino, y demuéstrale que fue tu estúpido error, tal y como hiciste en el día que volvió, porque tu dejaste plantado a Lukas ¿no? – al verlo en silencio me comencé a reír de cómo nos veíamos peleando por un chico - vete con Tino y así dejas a Lukas en paz - le dije soltándolo de golpe - lo estas engañando, y mintiendo, y no lo merece...

Apenas lo solté cayó al piso de rodillas y me dijo- No lo engaño, el de verdad me gusta – me miro y unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, pero no cayeron en ningún momento

\- Puede gustarte mucho -me senté a su lado, haciendo la tregua con él- pero ¿amarlo?, lo que sientes por él no es amor, porque tu amas a Tino, el mismo Tino que te ama a ti – mire como estábamos de golpeados y me comenze a reír, me miro como preguntandome que era lo tan gracioso de la situacion y yo me señale el labio, Berwald me miraba serio y le sonreí – ahora que estamos así, no crees que es super conveniente estar en la enfermería

\- Ahora que lo pienso, odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón... - lo mire y me sonrio, nos comenzamos a reir por lo magullados y adoloridos que estabamos en esos instantes hasta que miro el techo y su risa se apagaba - ¿Sabes? -me dijo cuando dejo de reirse, hizo una pausa bastante larga y miro hacia otro lado - me dio pánico ver a Tino con otra persona

Me pillo desprevenido con eso, porque nunca habla de Tino, pero le golpee el hombro y le mire fijo, a pesar que no me mirara - Yo encuentro lindas a las personas como Tino - me miro como reprochandome algo y antes de que pudiera responderme comence a hablar de nuevo - Tranquilo, creo que ya estoy flechado por Lukas... - me sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza - Pero para ti, Tino es perfecto...

\- ¿Crees que deba llamarlo? - me miro como implorando una respuesta - digo, no creo que no lo sea, pero... ¿Sera realmente Tino la persona adecuada para mi? -me miro y volvió a bajar la vista - A eso le temo...

\- ¿Que?

\- Tu me preguntaste a que le temía - me miro - y te estoy respondiendo, temo amar mas de lo que me aman, no se... Yo realmente no se cuales son los límites de su amor, o hasta cuanto es correcto darlo, cuando sera una molestia o cuando se cansara de mi - sonrió triste - ¿Hasta que punto es correcto dar amor y esperar paciente recibir una respuesta a tal acto?

No supe que responderle, no supe que hacer, decir o actuar- No conozco las palabras limite y paciencia, pero se que él es perfecto para ti -me sonrió leve y yo le pase un brazo por los hombros, sentimos pasos afuera de la enfermería, así que nos comenzamos a levantar - Me agrada Tino - me sonrió como agradeciéndole la aprobación - Incluso me gusta ... - pero alguien que abría la puerta no me dejo acabar la frase

-¿Tino? - Vimos la puerta abrirse de pronto y a Lukas pasar

Estaba estaba mirando todo el desastre armado, me miro como pidiéndome una respuesta a su pregunta, y al ver que tanto yo como mi primo estábamos de piedra, se dio media vuelta, pidió disculpas por la intromisión y se fue...

Continuaraa~


	19. Chapter 19

_Antes de que lo lean, es importante que sepan que toma los capítulos del 4 al 7 y el 10, por si lo olvidaron :)_

Cap.19: Sueños o Pesadillas...

**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry **/ No me pongas triste, no me hagas llorar,

**Sometimes love is not enough **/ A veces el amor no es suficiente

**when the road gets tough** / cuando el camino se torna duro.

**I don't know why **/ No sé por qué,

**Keep making me laugh **/ sigue haciéndome reír,

**Let's go get high** / Vamos lleguemos alto,

**The road is long, we carry on** / El camino es largo, continuamos,

**So we should have fun in the meantime **/ Trata de tener diversión mientras tanto

**Pov Lukas**

Sé que es lo que deben estar pensando, escuchar tras una puerta es malo pero esto fue inevitable, corrí a la enfermería luego de hablar con Arthur para hablar con Mathias, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta escuche la voz de Mathias y me acobarde, pero no me fui, algo dentro de mí no quiso irse de allí, por eso escuche lo que no quería escuchar...

\- Me agrada Tino – hizo una pausa - Incluso me gusta – No quería entrar, pero tampoco quería escuchar como hablaba de sus sentimientos hacia otra persona

\- ¿Tino?

Allí todo dispuesto me pare, frente a ellos... Había un gran desastre armado en ese lugar, que la enfermería parecía campo de guerra en vez de medio pabellón de urgencia, mire a Berwald, pero mis ojos se fueron directamente hacia Mathias, me sentí tan tonto pidiéndole una respuesta de esa forma, ¡no lo conozco!, y al ver que estaban en un silencio sepulcral, me di cuenta recién de lo que estaba haciendo me puse nervioso

\- Lo siento por esto – mire el piso, regañándome internamente – yo, no sé qué me paso, disculpen la intromisión, por favor ignórenme

Me di media vuelta con el corazón casi saliéndome del pecho y me fui corriendo a nuestro árbol evitando todas esas estúpidas miradas llena de curiosidad que me ponían enfermo, al llegar vi que estaban Vlad y Arthur hablando, me iba a acercar a ellos pero perecían discutir otra vez, y eso siempre lleva a que me metan en la discusión, así que me di media vuelta y me fui a tomar aire a otro lugar

**Pov Mathias**

**Come take a walk on the wild side /** Vamos caminemos en el lado salvaje

**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain **/ Déjame besarte fuerte en la tormenta

**You like your girls insane... **/ Te gustan tus chicas dementes

**Choose your last words, **/ Escoge tus últimas palabras

**This is the last time** / Esta es la última vez

**Cause you and I **/ Porque tú y yo

**We were born to die** / Nacimos para morir

\- Primo... creo que estoy en problemas – dije de forma leve justo después de que Lukas se fuera, mi primo me miro expectante a que yo dijera algo mas y al ver que no ocurría, suspiro y me pregunto el porqué, entonces lo mire levemente – no lo sé, pero creo que es hora que me vaya yendo...

\- Las clases comenzaran pronto, debes ir a clases... - me miro serio y me sonrió – Debe estar en... - Lo interrumpí sin querer

\- Lo sé, en el gran árbol junto con Vlad y Arthur – tras haber dicho esto, me despedí de mi incrédulo primo y salí de la enfermería

Cuando ya estaba afuera de esta me di cuenta de un pequeño pero importante detalle... ¿Cómo demonios supe con quién y donde estaría, si hoy recién me entere que veníamos al mismo instituto?, deje de caminar para pensar un poco de donde lo supe y me comenzó a doler la cabeza de pronto, no era un típico dolor de cabeza, era un fuerte dolor que sentía que mi cabeza se partía en mil pedazos, caí al piso tras dar un grito desgarrador, vi que la gente se acercaba corriendo a donde yo estaba, pero no vi más porque me sumí al mundo de los sueños

Estaba en un pasillo de la escuela, frente al árbol y miraba directamente un punto, me sentí con mucha energía y me puse a correr hacia ese árbol, aun no sabía porque, pero mi cuerpo estaba lleno de energía, casi reventaba, vi a Vlad, es un chico que conocí en clase de matemáticas, comenzamos a hablar, pero no nos puedo escuchar, solo lo veo hablar, sonríe y ríe normalmente, hablamos de lo mejor, y me escucha atento, pero de la nada su sonrisa se borra y puso una mueca de, ¿eso es lastima?, pero bueno, me esforcé por escucharme un poco pero no lo lograba, mi mente no podía escucharme, pero comencé a sentir una leve voz

\- Oh... te enamoraste de nuestro queridísimo Lukas Bondevik... - su voz se comenzó a expandir de a poco - Mala elección Mathias, una súper mala elección... - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, y su voz se volvió a apagar, entonces pude mirar hacia arriba y vi a Lukas encima del árbol, leyendo algo

Me iba a acercar a él para decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero de la nada todo se esfumo y me trasladaba a otro lugar, ahora me encontraba junto a Lukas y estábamos hablando, él estaba casi llorando, y yo lo miraba de forma conciliadora, y de pronto vi como Lukas me robaba un beso lleno de amor y cariño que hizo que todo mi cuerpo hormigueara y luego él me regaló una hermosa sonrisa, que sé que nunca se me olvidara, porque esto parecía tan real, este sueño era tan poco fantasioso...

Cuando el beso acabó, le tomé del rostro con ambas manos, le bese la frente y le seque las lágrimas que caían por sus bellos ojos, lo volví a besar lentamente y él me rodeo despacio la cintura con sus manos, correspondiendo el beso, quise seguir besándolo, pero Lukas desapareció y yo nuevamente me trasladaba hacia otros lugares me quería devolver, estaba a gusto pero entonces pare en seco y vi como Lukas me tomo la cara con su mano derecha y me sonrió y escuche un "por eso te amo" y luego me beso y volvió a desaparecer, sentía euforia contenida y entonces volvía a girar en medio de mi sueño, cuando me detuve, llevaba puesto un traje, y estaba en una iglesia ¿una boda? ¿Me casaba con Lukas?, mi mente se hizo un caos, me sentí muy feliz, ahora lo estaba besando, pero ese beso no sabía a alegría y emoción, sabia a desconsuelo y tristeza, cuando me separe del beso, lo vi, vi a un Lukas expectante ante mí... Tenía la mano de Lukas tomada y la solté para seguir a ese Lukas que me veía con tristeza... Entonces por primera vez en todo el sueño, pude escucharme, pero yo no me controlaba, ni tampoco a mi cuerpo...

-Lu-Luke... ¿amor? ¿Eres mi Lukas? – le dije

\- ¿Puedes verme?- me dijo esa voz, sonaba despacio, casi ni se escuchaba nada... cada vez su voz desaparecía más -por favor no me olvides jamás... pero... debes seguir con vida, no te des por vencido por mi estupidez... Por favor...

Me regalo una bella sonrisa que lo único que hiso fue hacerme seguir llorando, el, aun allí sonriéndome, miro la puerta que estaba atrás de él y se esfumo, desapareció sin más... Entonces comencé a correr, correr hacia donde había desaparecido Lukas, sentí la desesperación a flor de piel, me estoy desesperando cada vez más, corrí buscándolo por todo el lugar, mis piernas flaquearon y caí al piso y comencé a llorar como a alguien que le sacan el corazón y lo pisotean, entonces di un grito desgarrador pidiendo que volviera, pidiendo que volviera conmigo... "por lo que más quieras, vuelve conmigo"

Entonces lo entendí, esa no era una boda, nunca lo fue, era un funeral, era el funeral de Lukas... vuelvo a decirlo, por si lo olvidaron... Esto parecía tan real, este sueño era tan poco fantasioso...

Entonces desperté de golpe, las lágrimas me corrían como si fueran mares desde los ojos por todo el rostro, estaban empapados de un sentimiento de melancolía y terror, era un dolor innato que hubiera preferido no conocer jamás, pero sentía que ya conocía este dolor y necesitaba eliminar ese conocimiento, mi primo al ver que yo ya estaba despierto y me encontraba llorando se acercó a mí de inmediato y me pregunto qué era lo que me ocurría, pero no supe que contestar, porque ni yo lo sabía con claridad, eso que soñé ¿fue acaso un recuerdo o mi imaginación?, ¿fue un sueño extraño, o una horrible pesadilla? No lo sé con claridad, me levante de la cama y corrí a buscar a Lukas, quería verlo con vida era lo único que tenía claro, lo busque en el gran árbol, y no pude evitar recordar mi sueño, pero al ver que no estaba corrí donde creo que podría estar, no me detuve a pensar porque sabía dónde estaba el noruego, y solo me dedique a correr rumbo a donde estaba él, fui hacia las gradas de nuestro campo de futbol americano, lo busque con la mirada de forma frenética y cuando lo encontré, cuando lo vi y el me vio, nos acercamos casi corriendo... yo aun con las lágrimas en los ojos lo abrace fuerte, necesitando su aroma y su calor, sentí sus brazos pasar por alrededor mío brindándome en mi capricho, como siempre suele hacerlo y al sentir su cara esconderse en mi cuello no pude evitarlo más, lo mire a sus hermosos ojos llenos de vida y logre que me mirara también, y cuando ambos lo hicimos, cuando ambos nos miramos, nos fundimos en un beso que estaba anhelado por ambos, nos besamos de todas las formas posibles, desesperadamente, lentamente, de forma salvaje, y paciente, con amor, con tristeza, con lujuria y miedo, nos besamos hasta que nos quitamos el aire, nos fundimos en tal aclamado deseo y nos separamos exhaustos, me miro y me sonrió, no pude evitar el sueño al verlo sonreír así, mis ojos nuevamente se mojaron por las lágrimas que querían escapar de mí y para que no me viera llorar sin motivos claro para él, lo abrace nuevamente tratando de transmitirle protección y seguridad; le acaricie el cabello, lo aparte de su frente y le di un beso con calma

**Pov Lukas**

Nos besábamos como reclamándonos el uno al otro, perdiéndonos en el tiempo, perdiéndonos en la razón, camuflando el amor con la desesperación y quedándonos agonizantes bajo la mirada del otro, no entendía este cambio repentino, pero mi cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos que no recuerdo haber tenido, de memorias desconocidas para mi

\- Te amo Lukas – me dijo, parecía estar lleno de temor de desaparezca a pesar de que me brindaba tanta seguridad estar entre sus brazos – por favor, no desaparezcas... No mueras, ya te fuiste una vez, no puedo volver a soportarlo...

Y allí, el trato de Snotra se rompió


	20. Chapter 20

_Hela o Hel (Hil): Encargada en el inframundo_

_Snotra: Diosa de la sabiduría y mano derecha de Odín_

_Odin: Dios principal de la mitología nórdica_

_Syn: Guardiana del umbral que previene el acceso a quienes no pertenecen allí (puertas)_

Cap.20: El trato de Snotra

**Say something, I'm giving up on you **/ Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti

**I'll sorry that I could get to you **/ Lamento que no pude tenerte

**Anywhere I would have followed you** / A cualquier parte te hubiera seguido

**Say something, I'm giving up on you **/ Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti

**And I **/ Y yo

**Will swallow my pride** / Me tragare mi orgullo

**You are the one that I love** / Eres el único que amo

**And I saying goodbye** / Y te estoy diciendo adiós

**Say something, I'm giving up on you** / Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti

**Pov Lukas**

\- Te amo Lukas – me dijo un tembloroso Mathias en el oido, parecía estar lleno de temor a pesar de que me brindaba tanta seguridad estar entre sus brazos justo en esos momentos - por favor Lukas, no desaparezcas... -dijo nuevamente mientras botaba una serie de lágrimas llenas de dolor e inseguridad – Por favor Luke... Por favor, no mueras – me repetía una y otra vez mientras besaba mis manos y las aferraba en su pecho– tu... tú ya te fuiste una vez, tú ya me dejaste una vez Luke – de sus ojos comenzaron a caer pequeñas lagrimas saladas - yo no creo que pueda volver a soportarlo...

\- Yo también te amo Math, tranquilo, no me iré a ningún lugar... - dije lentamente

Sin poder evitarlo,comencé a llorar y me sentí extrañamente débil, yo estaba asombrosamente débil, entonces sentí un dolor en todas las piernas mientras sentía como si hormigas caminaran por cada centímetro de mi, con las piernas totalmente entumecidas cai de lleno al piso... yo me caí, lo sabia muy bien ya que mis manos estaban tocando las gradas de nuestra escuela, sentí un infinito dolor en todo mi ser, empezando por mi cuero cabelludo, y avanzando hacia mis hombros, mis manos y nudillos, en mis piernas y brazos, en mi mente y mi corazón, sentía dolor en todo mi ser, en todo, pero al ver a Mathias para decirle que fuera por ayuda, me asombre de verlo abrazándome, el continuaba abrazando mi cuerpo y yo no lo podía sentir; no entendía absolutamente nada, mis manos aun tocaban las gradas de la escuela, pero Mathias tenía mis manos entre las suyas, yo estaba y a la vez no estaba, era como mi sueño, vi como muchas situaciones se repetían, y comencé a vagar por el tiempo solo siendo un algo vago y sin consistencia, de repente a mi mente llegaron muchos recuerdos, tantos que me dolía la cabeza y sentía que explotaria en cualquier segundo, pero eso no sucedió, a cambio de eso me ardía el pecho y los ojos me llovían como si estuviera en invierno, entonces comenzaron a llegar muchos más recuerdos de los cuales no me acuerdo, recuerdos que no fueron de esta vida, ni la anterior, recuerdos de otros instantes en los que yo jamás estuve presente, recuerdos vagos de mi mente rebuscados en cada recoveco de esta...

Entonces recordé a Snotra ofreciéndome un trato para poder volver a vivir, recordé que el gran Odín estaba conmigo también tratando de buscar alternativas, recordé haber muerto, recorde haberme matado en mi propio cuarto, pero no recuerdo por qué demonios lo hice, era feliz con Mathias, yo necesitaba morir para liberar a las princesas, pero esa no fue la razón del porque decidí morir, ni siquiera sabia de las princesas en esos instantes, vi a Mathias en destellos demasiado fugases y también a Emil, vi a una Aurora que es fuerte e independiente devastada frente a un cajón que se pudriría bajo la tierra, a un Mathias alegre que me amaba con una locura indescriptible llorando bajo la lluvia... ¿Cómo demonios deje que todo esto fuera posible?... Y allí supe muy bien, que el maldito acuerdo con la diosa fue invalido, el trato de Snotra se rompió cuando yo y Mathias nos recordamos, mire con miedo a Mathias, pero este no me sintió, y comenzó a desaparecer gradualmente hasta simplemente no estar, borrándose de todos las perspectivas básicos de mi vista

Estaba ahora en donde empecé, en medio de la nada y mirando fríamente a las diosas que estaban frente a mí, las gradas de la escuela, el campo de futbol y Mathias ya no estaban frente a mí, habían desaparecido de mi vista, y ahora yo me encontraba en el piso oscuro y liso, casi perfectamente liso de ese lugar que conocía tan bien, mis piernas ya no me dolían, ni ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, solo que no paraba de recibir información basada en los recuerdos, mis piernas ya las podía mover ya que tampoco estaban entumecidas, asi que decidi hacer eso, me costo al principio por alguna extraña razon, planeaba que al pararme podria preguntarle a Snotra qué demonios ocurría con su estúpido trato, pero no alcance a articular palabra ya que sentí un golpe en el pecho que me hizo volver a caer

\- ¡Eres un estupido niño!, ¿¡Osas a nacer varón y más encima rompes mi precioso trato que tanto trabajo me dio!?– Grito una Snotra acercándose a toda velocidad hacia mí, para poder volver a golpearme – eso es un acto muy egoísta de tu parte, pequeño enano paliducho – sere sincero, cuando me miro hecha una fiera supe que me iba a golpear otra vez y si estuviera vivo, me abría hecho en los pantalones solo del pánico que me dio esta, pero como estoy muerto solo me cubrí con los brazos todo lo que mas pude cubrir esperando el golpe que mataría otra vez a un muerto, pero el golpe no llego

– Ninguno de nosotros puede explicar bien el porqué de este extraño suceso Snotra – Le grito Syn, deje de cubrirme y descubri que la Diosa estaba parada en frente de mi con los brazos abiertos formando una pared protectora y Snotra estaba encerrada en esta, me miro como preguntándome si estaba bien, y yo asentí con la cabeza de forma rápida, me sonrió y volvió a ver a Snotra – Lukas es un caso extraño e inexplicable, por lo tanto, no puedes simplemente darte el lujo de golpearlo porque tu trato no salio bien, ¿no eres la diosa de la sabiduría?, ¡comportate como tal!

Syn quito la barrera y Snotra aun estaba como una loca y no desistió el intentar matarme (nuevamente), así que Syn le tiro un encantamiento y le bloqueo el paso con la pared protectora, entonces la escuche gritar – ¡Debería mandarte al inframundo pequeño enano sin corazón!, o no, ¡Mejor te dejo vagando por el limbo para que te pierdas y así no puedas volver jamás! – y comenzó a tirar bolas de magia hacia el campo protector formando pequeñas manchas negras que desaparecían casi al instante dejando puntos que parecían hechas por un cigarrillo...

– Como ya lo habíamos amencionado antes, ninguno de nosotros había visto algo parecido jamás, el caso de Lukas es un caso sensacionalmente extraño, es una maldición nunca antes vista – dijo Odín mirando a Snotra, desvié mi mirada de la misma al sentir la voz de Odín, ya que luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí y comenzó a caminar hacia cualquier sitio en círculos, quizá en cuadrados y quizá también en triángulos, la cosa es que su forma de caminar no me ayudaba en una respuesta que quizá él tampoco tenía, hasta que en algún momento de su lucha interna lo hizo detenerse y volver a hablar – Lukas, todos nosotros habíamos pensado que devolverte a la vida sería mucho más fácil de hacer, pero no lo logramos a pesar de todos los intentos que hemos hecho, porque no podemos devolver el tiempo, para que remedies este error

\- ¿Qué? – yo no entendía nada de lo que hablaban- ¿Por qué no pueden devolver el tiempo?, ustedes tomaron mi recuerdo... ¡Eso era el cambio para que yo pudiera volver!

\- No solo tomamos un recuerdo Lukas- sonrió Odín, en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa apenada, pero su voz se oia como la de alguien que esta muy enojado – No fue solo uno, nosotros al devolverte en el tiempo pensamos en un montón de posibilidades en las que podríamos cometer algún error y tomamos muchos recuerdos y los pusimos en muchos escenarios, todos los escenarios son existentes pero distintos, todos en distintos mundos y hechos, pero en todos los casos, conocías a Mathias y te enamorabas de él tarde o temprano, y eso no lo podíamos quitar de tu vida, porque tú no nos dejabas, tu alma no nos permitía que olvidaras nada

\- Tuviste no solo una nueva oportunidad, tomamos recuerdos importantes y otros no tanto – Dijo Hil desde atrás – Snotra pensó en que este panorama podria mostrarse y tomo el día que llegaste a Dinamarca, lo borro de tu vida, nunca fuiste a vivir en Dinamarca, y te quedaste en Noruega junto con Aurora, tampoco llego Emil a tu vida no conociste a Arthur ni a Vladimir, el tu de este mundo realmente paso mucho tiempo dentro de este mismo, cambiamos solo una memoria y todo se volvio tan distinto a tu vida real, si incluso fuiste a la universidad, pero cuando estabas en tu segundo año de estudios, Mathias llego como un alumno de intercambio a tu facultad y allí lo conociste gracias a un chico con el que te juntabas, el resto ya lo conoces, te enamoraste de él, y el de ti, se lo dijeron mutuamente y sus recuerdos volvieron...

\- En otra ocasión tú y tus amigos nunca crearon la historia del árbol – Dijo Syn antes de que yo dijera algo – por lo tanto como Mathias jamás te vio en ese árbol nosotros creímos que no te conocería fácilmente, porque tu y tus amigos jamas se juntaron allí, pero este hecho ocurrió a los días en la cafetería de tu escuela, Arthur fue con Vlad a la cafeteria para almorzar y te llamaron para que compraras tu almuerzo, y estabas en eso cuando se conocieron, lo viste por primera vez cuando chocaste por accidente con Berwald,y caiste al piso del impacto, Mathias te ayudo a pararte, no basto con una mirada para que quedaran flechados en un simple instante, a los días el se te declaro y recordó todo...

\- También cuando eliminamos el día que tu tío te abuso, lo borramos, eso jamas sucedio – continuo Odín - Y en este todo tu mundo se desordeno, hablabas con otros chicos de tu escuela, fuiste vicepresidente escolar, salias incluso con muchas personas y eras alguien realmente popular, te graduaste y comenzaste en la Universidad, pero ocurrio un accidente y te destrozaste, tu estabas tan devastado por la muerte de tu familia – lo mire atónito bajo estas palabras, pero él no me miro, y continuo diciendo – Era el primer día de primaria de Emil y Aurora lo llevaba en su auto, en fin habían muerto en un choque automovilístico y no sabías que hacer – me sonrió – nosotros pensamos que te ibas a suicidar nuevamente y eso habría sido el fin, porque no te abrías enamorado de nadie y las princesas ahora serian libres, pero eso no fue así, comenzó con una desesperación enorme y corriste hasta la puerta de una amiga de tu facultad y le juraste un amor que no existía y le propusiste matrimonio y te ibas a casar con una chica, pasaron meses y solo te preocupabas de que Aurora quería que fueras feliz, y tú lo asociaste a familia e hijos, entonces, llamaste a un chico de tu instituto por primera vez desde que saliste de este y le pediste que fuera tu padrino, y en la noche que se celebraba tu despedida de soltero conociste a Mathias, fue en una bar y escapaste con el Danés el día de la boda...

\- Sus almas se buscan para estar juntas – Snotra termino y me miro, su pared protectora estaba llena de puntos, se notaba mucho donde empezaba y terminaba

Yo no podía dejar de sonreír, Snotra lo noto y comenzó a tirar bolas de magia aún más rápido que antes para ver si podía salir a matarme, Syn le gritaba que era imposible y que dejara de intentarlo porque podría lastimarse, pero me sentí infinitamente feliz con todo eso, si yo no encontraba a Mathias, el me encontraba a mí, y eso logro que él y yo nos conociéramos siempre, y nos amaramos siempre, de a poco a mi mente comenzaron a llegar todos los recuerdos que me decían los dioses, y sentí un alivio enorme al ver que ellos decían la verdad y que nosotros con Mathias siempre llegábamos al mismo punto, pero esto a la vez me hizo desesperarme un poco, y comenzó a doler cada vez más, el único modo de volver era olvidando a Mathias y que él me olvidara, así yo seguiría con vida y liberaría a las princesas y así no vagaría siempre tratando de volver, pero nuestras almas no dejaban de encontrarse, no importaba el lugar, o el momento, no dejábamos de encontrarnos el uno con el otro... Yo no quiero volver si eso significa olvidar, pero tampoco quiero que Mathias sufra por mi culpa, y tampoco quiero vagar eternamente en el limbo...

Yo continuaba pensando en eso mientras intentaba escuchar a Syn hablando de volver a intentar algo nuevo, pero usando esta vez las puertas, pero mi mente estaba ocupada pensando en Mathias y en el dolor que le ocasiona cada vez que me recuerda y entonces no solo deje de pensar, sino, que también hable en voz alta frente a todos los presentes – No saben cuánto llegue a amar mi vida cuando conocí a Mathias, llegue incluso a encontrarle algún tipo de sentido a esta mierda y pensé que el día que Mathias se fuera de mi vida, volvería a lo mismo... - Syn me miro cuando la interrumpí, me iba a reprochar algo, pero yo continúe – Pero saben lo mismo que yo, y es que amo más a Mathias mas que nada en este estúpido y frio universo...y ¿Saben?, yo prefiero dejar de existir si eso significa que el vivirá y será feliz, que dentro de un año o quizá dos, el conozca a otra persona y solo tenga recuerdos de mi, y que siga su vida, quiero que siga su vida, porque el fue quien me enseño a vivir... porque de verdad prefiero vagar en este estúpido limbo a dejar que su mente se atrofie con recuerdos llenos de dolor por mi culpa...

\- Eso es exactamente lo que tenemos que evitar Lukas, piensa que podríamos dejarte en el limbo a ti, pero tu no vas solo, llevas a las princesas contigo, van dentro de ti – Dijo Syn y me sonrio – y en el fondo tu no puedes seguir reviviendo y muriendo todo el tiempo, y por eso necesitamos una respuesta – me miro con un poco de soberbia y dijo – yo fui la respuesta todo este tiempo Lukas, y nadie se dio cuenta, ni siquiera yo...

\- ¿A que te refieres con que tu fuiste la respuesta? – le dije, manteniendo mi mirada sobre la de ella – No me díras que tu... Tu ¿Puedes revertir todo esto?, ¿tu puedes y no lo hiciste?

-Lukas – hiso una pausa leve y me sonrio – ¿Al menos sabes quien soy yo?

La mire perplejo y mire a Odin, que comenzó a reírse de la nada - Tu eres Syn, ¿no? – le dije al ver que odin se ponía a reir casi de forma escandalosa

\- Exacto, yo soy Syn, y soy la guardiana del umbral que previene el acceso a quienes no pertenecen allí, soy la que cuida de las puertas que conectan los mundos...

\- ¿Eres la Diosa de las puertas?, pero tu llegaste aquí por las princesas, no se de que me sirves en este momento... - le mire incredulo

\- No puedes ser tan estúpido, o eso creo – dijo Snotra a lo lejos - Enano paliducho inútil...

\- Snotra, encerio que no ayudas – le dijo Syn – ¿Lukas, quieres intentarlo?, si esto no funciona nada lo hará, prometo irme si esto no resulta...

La mire fijo sin creerle todo pero por primera vez simplemente no pensé y deje que mi sentido me guiara... - Intentemos lo que sea necesario...

Me sonrio entusiasmada y solto - Este es el plan...

Continuara~~~


	21. Chapter 21

Mire fijamente a la Diosa sin creerle toda esa mierda que me pintaba tan fácilmente, mi cerebro estaba casi a mil por hora y mi corazón latía al cien por cien, si estuviera vivo estaría sudando como nunca y a pesar de todas las cosas que bailaban en mi cabeza, yo seguía sin poder encontrar la respuesta a lo que quería y necesitaba; y de esa manera, con esa necesidad en mi cabeza, por primera vez en mucho tiempo simplemente no pensé y deje que mi sentido me guiara, ya no escucharía tanto a mi corazón, había sido él quien me había hundido hasta ahora y solo lograba que mi alma no me dejara cumplir el trato, mi cerebro me había causado muchos menos problemas, pero justo cuando más lo necesite, me fallo y ahora lo único que me quedaba era el sentido y esta vez lo aprovecharía lo que más pudiera aprovechar... - Intentemos lo que sea necesario... - Dije sin vacilar y me sorprendí por mi respuesta

Syn estaba bastante entusiasmada con mi respuesta, pero sorprendida a la vez, al igual que yo, no pensó que aceptara, pero la alegría se le notaba demasiado en su rostro, y con ese mismo entusiasmo me soltó tan esperadas palabras... - Lukas querido... Este es el plan...

**Just give me a reason****/** Solo dame una razón**  
Just a little bit's enough****/**Solo un poco es suficiente**  
Just a second, we're not broken****/**Solo un segundo, no estamos rotos**  
Just bent****/**Solo torcidos**  
And we can learn to love again /** Y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo**  
It's in the stars /** esta en las estrellas**  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts****/** ha sido escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones**  
We're not broken just bent****/** No estamos rotos, solo torcidos**  
And we can learn to love again /**Y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo

En mi vida (o más bien en esa primera vida que deje de lado) había pasado por tantas situaciones extrañas que si escribiera un libro se vendería como pan caliente en medio del invierno, por la misma razón sabía que a estas alturas ya nada tenía ningún puto sentido, y más aun con los hechos que están sucediendo justo ahora, quizá el tener un pequeño hermano y también a mi madre llorando por mi egoísmo es cruel de mi parte, esto de ser una princesa a pesar de ser hombre, y que gracias a mi repentina muerte altere algo que en si ya estaba bastante alterado, haberme suicidado a pesar de que era feliz con Mathias, querer volver donde Mathias a pesar de que era prohibido, estar viajando de un mundo para otro porque no puedo cumplir mi parte del plan, todos los nombres aun en mi cabeza Gisselle, Aurora, Syn, Arthur, Emil, Snotra, Odín… Mathias... Y los hechos, cementerio, funeral, muerte, dolor, angustia, miedo…

Pero estar parado frente a las puertas es algo que me supera, mire a Syn nervioso mientras me explicaba la situación…

-Tú serás la princesa, Lukas tu tomaras su cuerpo y escaparas de Giselle y para eso debes ser la primera princesa, porque a ella le llego la maldición, debes tratar de no alterar demasiado el destino, solo debes impedir que Giselle te tire el encantamiento

\- Syn… No creo que pue- pero no acabe, la diosa me interrumpió justo antes de que pudiera acabar

\- La primera princesa se llamaba Sissel, y tal como dice el cuento, ella corría hacia su destino de una manera casi triunfante – no me miro, miraba un punto lejano, la diosa parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos amargos, yo en cambio me dedique a observarla y escuchar lo que decía– ella también intento volver con su amado y no pidió ayuda, ella sabía que ocurría, por eso, apenas llego, Sissel corrió directamente a las puertas, recuerdo que lloraba de una forma que casi podía rayar la línea de la desesperación, gritaba y maldecía el cielo sin saber bien el porqué de las cosas que ocurrían, sentí verdadera compasión por ese frágil humano, tanto que desee conocer el sentimiento de amar – vi una lagrima en su ojo que rodo por su mejilla y cayó al piso – La verdad, yo sabía que ella corría hacia un vacío, ella corría para ver su final lento y doloroso su último suspiro, pero el tiempo paso más rápido y ella quedo atrapada en el limbo… Sissel mantenía la vista fija frente a ella, y su mano temblorosa, dudando sí es que debía abrir o no la puerta, pero fue demasiado tarde, la segunda princesa ya había nacido…

Me quede helado tras la confesión de Syn, pero de mis labios salió formulada una pregunta débil… - ¿Syn tu lograste conocer el sentimiento, ese sentimiento de amar hasta casi ofrecer tu vida a cambio? – Pero Syn no respondió, y se limitó a esquivar mi vista

\- Necesito que entiendas bien esto, apenas abra esta puerta, serás Sissel, su cuerpo, su voz, su presencia, pero tu mente – me miro bastante nerviosa al ver mi nerviosismo… – Lukas, debes saber que aunque vayas solo, no te dejare solo, no pienses que me perderé estos recuerdos… te regalare un don solamente cuando viajes por las puertas, y será que al ver a una persona conocerás su historia, esa será mi ayuda, tendrás todas sus puertas abiertas para que puedas conocerlas bien… y hacer lo correcto esta vez… todo depende de esto, no cometas errores, escapa de Gisselle y por favor no alteres demasiado el destino – me miro seria – es tu última esperanza… - Y la puerta se abrió… yo cruce el umbral y comencé a girar por el tiempo…

**Cap.21: A pasos de ti...**

Estoy parado frente a una calle principal, todos me saludan y me siento sonreír, camino sin preocuparme recordando el cuento de Snotra… Comencé a atar los cabos sueltos y recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, no eran míos, claro, eran se Sissel, me toque el pecho y al ver que no había nadie cerca comencé a hablar

\- Mi nombre es Sissel, actualmente tengo 21 y provengo de una familia adinerada y soy la única heredera – pare, vi que nadie me estuviera observando más de la cuenta y continúe – siempre tuve de todo en casa, pero siempre me gustó más estar en el pueblo explorando y conociendo… Allí me enamore de Svein…

Los hechos pasaron más rápidos que lentos, vi imágenes, gente, lugares y colores, todo en pequeñas fracciones de segundo, y allí me traslade de un lugar a otro para ver los hechos que tendría que conocer…

**Se conocieron**

Conoció a Svein en la fiesta que la gente de la localidad hace cuando comienza la primavera, ella bailaba junto a una pequeña niña, no debía tener más de 8 años no eran nada especial, la niña no quería bailar sola y Sissel se ofreció como su compañera de baile, allí, en esa pista improvisada cubierta de risas y gritos de alegría, conoció a Svein, era un campesino amado por todos, tenía fama de ser humilde y noble, todos decían que si no fuera por sus clases sociales serian la pareja de ensueño

**Se enamoraron**

Luego de ese baile, ambos comenzaron a juntarse a escondidas cada vez más seguido, la familia de Sissel no aprobaba la relación con un campesino con sed de riquezas, y Sissel se juraba estar enamorada, Svein le prometió el cielo y la tierra mil veces por cada beso, pero tal como dice el nombre de nuestra dama, ella fue ciega y acepto este amor sin tomar en riesgo nada

**Se unieron**

Ambos estaban parados frente a un altar improvisado, tomados de la mano para que ninguno de los dos pudiera escapar, allí la pareja se prometió amor eterno, ser el único hombre para ella y la única mujer para él… Se casaron en una granja escondida por los campos de la familia de Svein, recrearon un altar y juraron amarse a los ojos de Dios

**Fue engañada**

Los cuentos de hadas no existen, Svein no es un príncipe azul y Gisselle no es la bruja malvada que tiene por mascota un dragón, todo proviene de antes…

Como todos conocen la historia Gisselle estaba perdidamente enamorada de Svein, pero no es tal y como cuentan los hechos, toda historia siempre tiene un trasfondo… Ella lo amaba y él lo sabía, al ver que podía sacar cosas en provecho, comenzó a jurarle amor a la hechicera, Gisselle encantada con el sueño que vivía le daba todo lo que su amado pedía, gran parte de su fuerza y belleza por ejemplo, un día, el chico lleno de codicia le pidió riquezas y muchísimo poder, pero la bruja no le pudo conceder tal deseo, a causa de su avaricia, y allí su amado se alejó, ella se enteró que fue a buscar a alguien que si podría: Sissel, luego de que Svein tomo a Sissel corrió donde la bruja para sacarle en cara todo esto… ella estaba dolida por ese acto y enfadada por la avaricia del chico

**Espera un bebe**

Cuando Gisselle se enteró de esta unión corrió donde los padres de Sissel, no para delatarla, si no, para cuidarla de las maldades de Svein, pero al llegar frente a la pareja se percató de un bulto en el vestido de Sissel, y Gisselle se percató que era demasiado tarde para venir a ofrecer ayuda, Svein tenía lo que quería, Sissel tendría un bebe…

**La embrujaron**

¿Nunca se preguntaron a qué punto el amor pasa a ser obsesión?, cuando no solo se trata de una emoción muy intensa y linda que sufre el cerebro, y es más bien estar locamente enamorado o quizás también bastante encaprichado, creando un desequilibrio de sentimientos en donde hay momentos en los que se está muy feliz y al mismo tiempo se sufre desesperadamente, algo así ocurría aquí…

Si mal no recuerdo la historia que Snotra me relato con tanto énfasis decía: "Cuando tiro el conjuro, Gisselle no quería matar a la simple mujer, porque no tenía la culpa de nada, ella solo quería castigarla por su belleza, castigarla por la belleza misma que enamoro al mismo hombre que la malvada bruja amaba... La bruja Gisselle la castigo por la simple envidia que le tenía a la muchacha...", pero esto no fue así, la historia real sobrepasa a la ficción en problemáticas y engaños, Gisselle nunca pensó siquiera en lastimar a Sissel con un encantamiento que pusiera en peligro su vida y la del bebe, el verdadero encantamiento que ella estaba formando mostraría la verdadera naturaleza de Svein al grado de demostrarle a la primera princesa que tipo de hombre era este, pero cuando la bruja tiro el hechizo hacia el hombre, Sissel recibió el impacto de este, poniéndose ella misma en peligro cegada por el amor que le profesaban, Sissel cometió el gran error que le causo la maldición, y fue que protegió a su amado y no a su hijo; el castigo no tardó en llegar a la vida de la dama, creando de esa forma una maldición casi incurable que ella misma formulo y debía sufrir por su imprudencia, amor y egoísmo, Gisselle se desvaneció en el viento, su hechizo había lastimado a un inocente y esto era un castigo, al igual que Sissel, fue castigada por su imprudencia…

…..-…..-…...-….…-

Cuando deje de recibir las imágenes que se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, sentí como mi cuerpo se fue trasladando hacia un lado y otro, y cuando por fin deje de viajar por las puertas me observe de pies a cabeza, de forma pausada y en esos instantes me percaté de que ya no tenía la apariencia de Sissel, volví a mirarme varias veces por si me había equivocado o por si mis ojos me engañaban, pero no tuve tanta suerte, al ver que estaba en lo correcto comencé a mirar a mi alrededor mientras me tocaba la cara completamente espantado de que algo hubiera salido mal y yo hubiera perdido la oportunidad de regresar a mi vida y así ya no pude hacer nada por nadie y quedarme encerrado en el limbo por toda la eternidad, pero Syn puso su mano en mi hombro, me gire y quede cara a cara con ella, me miraba de forma alegre y divertida, se notaba llena de esperanza…

– ¿Sabes qué significa esto? – Me dijo Syn con una sonrisa que igualaba al gato de Cheshire, o incluso más amplia, negué con la cabeza varias veces mientras aun me palpaba el rostro, y ella me sonrió otra vez– Significa que tu corazón ya sabe que escena de la vida de la primera princesa va a cambiar, ya sabes cómo lo harás, y el destino lo acepta por completo – me miro agradecida – Ahora debes ir Lukas, ve y salva a Gisselle de su propia extinción…

Asentí nuevamente y me prepare para entrar otra vez por el umbral que me llevaría al instante de Sissel, pensé que realmente escribiría un libro si me acordaba de todo esto y me dio risa con solo imaginarlo, me puse serio nuevamente y suspire algo esperanzado de algún cambio bueno en todo esto, pase nuevamente por una puerta, toque el pomo de esta y la puerta se abrió de golpe, succionándome a su interior con muchísima fuerza, comencé el viaje de mi época hasta la anterior, pase frente a Svein, el padre y la madre de Sissel, la pequeña niña, los campesinos, todos pasaban tan rápidos, que apenas me di cuenta cuando estaba frente a Gisselle, ella estaba formulando el hechizo entre sus dedos de forma rápida y pulcra, podía observar la magia y me recordó cuando escuche la historia de Gisselle, y pensé que el que creo esa leyenda, no podía estar más equivocado que ahora, los ojos de Sissel lloraban como si no hubiera un mañana, y su cuerpo dolía en grandes magnitudes, mire el cuerpo que cargaba y me percate que Sissel ya estaba embarazada, supe de inmediato que quería el destino que cambiara …

\- Gisselle, por favor, detente – escuche decir a Sissel – No nos hagamos esto, por favor – ahí tome yo la palabra, la mire no como Sissel, sino como Lukas – No permitamos que nos hagamos más daño del que ya está hecho…

\- Sissel, por favor déjame mostrarte quien es este hombre realmente, te tiene sumida en una mentira y tú no lo reniegas ni por asomo – me dijo, me miraba a los ojos, y en esa mirada ambos nos dimos cuenta de algo, yo sabía que ella se había percatado de mí, y yo había visto un cambio en su semblante – Quien sea que eres, debes saber que este hombre es un farsante…

\- Lo tengo claro, sé qué tipo de zángano es Svein– volví a decir, sentí algo contradictorio en el pecho de Sissel, y vi como su mano viajo rápidamente hasta su boca, sin entender el porque estaba diciendo tales palabras en contra de su amado – entonces volví a decir – Pero si le tiras el encantamiento, nos dañaremos nosotros, y las otras generaciones, Gisselle, tengo claro quién es el malvado de este cuento, y no eres tu precisamente… - Sissel intentaba taparse la boca, asustada, pero yo dije – hazlo, no te detendré…

Gisselle me sonrió y pidió perdón, entonces lanzo el encantamiento hacia Svein, mi cuerpo quería detener el impacto, y realmente me costó que Sissel se quedaba en su sitio, viendo como el impacto de la magia de Gisselle chocaba contra Svein, y vi como la verdadera esencia de Svein volvía a su presencia actual, como volvía a ser el hombre que siempre fue, ya no estaba bajo la influencia de la magia de Gisselle, entonces empezó a hablar, a decir que era lo que realmente buscaba de Sissel, intento taparse la boca y dejar de hablar varias veces, pero Gisselle aplicaba cada vez más fuerza en su hechizo, siendo Sissel la que pensaba y sentía, me llene de angustia, dolor, miedo y vergüenza…

Así me cuenta que mi parte ya estaba lista, había salvado a la primera princesa y a todas las otras generaciones que venían tras ella, entonces sentí como volvía a girar en el tiempo innumerables veces, como mis recuerdos se transformaban, y como imágenes que sabía que estaban iban desapareciendo cada vez más rápido, mi mente se limpió por completo y se olvidaba de cosas, mi cerebro recibía información como loco, cada vez más rápido sentí como volvía hacia atrás en mis recuerdos y hacia adelante en el tiempo, estaba viajando todo el tiempo…

Continuara…


	22. Chapter 22

Así me cuenta que mi parte de este plan ya se había cumplido porque pude ver con mis propios ojos la forma de cómo había salvado a la primera princesa y a todas las otras generaciones que venían tras ella, lo primero que pensé fue que deberían haber pensado en este plan desde un principio y así nos hubiéramos ahorrado los gritos de Snotra y la cara enojada de Odín, mire a mi alrededor y negué con la cabeza en señal de reproche, entonces me quede esperando en que minuto llegarían las diosas a explicarme el siguiente paso del plan, pero era demasiado tarde ya que me di cuenta que mi cuerpo se sentía como si volviera a girar en el tiempo, pero esta vez en particular, me sentí girar innumerables veces, mientras viajaba por el tiempo sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza y mis memorias comenzaron a transformarse, modificarse o simplemente borrarse, cuando me percate del último punto me asuste en demasía ya que las imágenes iban desapareciendo cada vez más rápido, sentí como si mi mente se limpiara por completo, como si me hubieran formateado para volver a empezar y cuando creí que todo acabaría pronto, mi cerebro comenzó a recibir información cada vez más rápido, pude sentir como volvía hacia atrás en mis recuerdos y hacia adelante en el tiempo, estaba viajando todo el tiempo...

**Cap. 22: Nos volvemos a encontrar**

\- Luke, cariño despierta y levántate pronto por favor, ¡debes ir al instituto y no puedes seguir llegando tarde como siempre!– escuche decir a Aurora desde el piso de abajo, me tape incluso más la cabeza con las sabanas al oírla gritar y me acomode para seguir durmiendo – dije que te levantes, no te lo repetiré otra vez jovencito– grito del piso de abajo

Esa mujer me conocía demasiado bien para mi propio bien, suspire agotado por el sueño y me destape lentamente de las sabanas que tenían todo el calor acumulado, estire los brazos y me senté en la cama con las piernas aun tapadas y abrí mis ojos lentamente y con pesadez, había despertado al fin, miraba lo que era mi cuarto en mi nueva vida – demasiado blanco e iluminado para mi gusto – pensé, incluso mi cuarto no parecía mi cuarto, mire mis brazos y rodillas y no tenían ni rastro de que alguna vez hubieran cicatrices, me levante de la cama y me comencé a vestir, o eso intente porque toda mi ropa era demasiado distinta a lo que acostumbraba llevar, me palpe el pelo y las orejas y no sentí mis perforaciones, y mi pelo estaba atado con una coleta, demasiado largo en la parte de atrás, me asuste y corrí a un espejo y sinceramente no me reconocí al principio, en esta vida era un completo señorito, Arthur se debe reír de mí, me reproche frente al espejo y me puse lo que más cómodo encontré para poder desayunar…

Aurora cantaba en la cocina, llevaba un delantal para no ensuciarse la ropa y estaba vestida con ropa de oficina, tenía el cabello corto y bien peinado, estaba revolviendo unos huevos mientras les echaba el jamón encima para poder ponerlos en las tostadas, me sonreí al verla tan feliz - Aurora, si quieres llevo a Emil al jardín por ti, así puedes tener la mañana libre para ti – le dije, pero me quede en el mismo sitio cuando vi mi casa, era todo muy distinto a mi antigua vida, me quede mirando la puerta de la nevera, estaba con fotos en vez de los dibujos que nos regalaba Emil, y en las imágenes siempre de 3 personas, Aurora, su esposo y yo, no había rastro de Emil…

\- ¿Quién es Emil? – Me dijo, me miro algo preocupada de arriba abajo, y luego de abajo hacia arriba, mi corazón se encogió – Porque llevas esa ropa para ir al instituto, ponte el uniforme que corresponde, no quiero problemas otra vez jovencito

\- Aurora, en mi escuela no se usa uniforme – estaba recordando mi vida, y no veía a Emil, ni a Arthur, tampoco a Vlad, no llegaba ningún recuerdo de Mathias – Voy al Gakuen, y allí no se usa uniforme – pero eso tampoco es real…

Aurora me miraba como si estuviera delirando – Lukas, tú mismo me pediste no ir al Gakuen a principios de este curso... ¿Estás bien?

Mi mente no estaba funcionando, mi madre se había vuelto a casar, y ahora vivíamos en una zona acomodada de la ciudad, mi padre desapareció y nunca más supimos de él, y Aurora vino a buscarlo a Dinamarca, pero nunca lo encontró… Le dije que aún seguía soñando y me fui a mi cuarto para cambiarme para el instituto y me prepare para marcharme, cuando llegue a la escuela no reconocía a las personas, no sabía quiénes eran las personas que me saludaban, todo me confundía en demasía… Entonces a mi cabeza resonaba la dura verdad, me dolía recibir los recuerdos, porque me confirmaban una y otra vez lo que ya sabía: nada de lo que había vivido, en esta vida era real, porque solo era una historia en mi cabeza. Si lo describiera a un especialista, me diría que era simplemente un sueño, como un amor utópico, una fantasía creada de bellas ilusiones y empalmada con sutiles esperanzas…

Pero no todo debía ser una fantasía utópica, lo sé muy bien porque aún tengo recuerdos de Emil y de Mathias, se cómo son y como lucen en mi cabeza todavía, no era posible haber creado toda una vida en solo unas horas de sueño… y me llegue a preguntar varias veces… ¿Cuál es el verdadero límite del amor?, o ¿Hasta qué punto puedo amar a una persona?

**All these money**/ Todo este dinero

**Can't buy me a time machine**/ No puede comprarme una máquina del tiempo  
**Can't replace you with a million rings**/ No puedo remplazarte con un millón de anillos  
**I Should have told**/ Debería haberte dicho

**you what you meant to me**/ Lo que significabas para mí  
**'Cause now I pay the price**/ Porque ahora tengo que pagar el precio  
**And in another life**/ Y en otra vida  
**I would be your girl**/ Yo sería tu chica  
**We keep for our promises**/ Seguiríamos con nuestras promesas  
**Be us against the world**/ De estar contra el mundo  
**And in another life**/ Y en otra vida  
**I would make you stay**/ Haría que te quedaras  
**So I don't have to say**/ Así no tendría que decir  
**You we're the one that got away**/ Que fuiste tú el que se fue  
**The one that got away**/ El único que se fue

A la mañana siguiente desperté aún mucho más decidido que el día anterior, me pare frente al espejo del baño y me mire completamente, aún continuaba sin reconocerme bien, en esta vida todo era muy distinto, y parado semi desnudo frente al espejo me decidí, haciendo un pacto conmigo mismo: volvería a traer al Lukas que había enamorado a Mathias, y mucho más que eso, volvería a ser yo otra vez, el Lukas que me encanta ser, volvería a mi antigua escuela y buscaría a Emil, y volvería a traer mi antigua vida de vuelta… Me lave bien la cara, me puse el uniforme de la escuela y fui directo a la cocina…

\- Aurora – me puse en el umbral de la puerta como siempre que necesito dinero – Aurora… préstame dinero, te lo devol… ve… re? – le estaba diciendo cuando su cara paso de ser de alguien que cantaba en la cocina a alguien que cometería el crimen perfecto…

Me miraba enfadada y me puso su peor cara de mama molesta mata adolescentes – No me digas que ya gastaste el saldo de tu tarjeta – me miro furiosa – No te prestare nada, no te prestare nada hasta que pagues tu tarjeta de crédito, estúpido niño gastador impulsivo – ahh, la Aurora que me encanta

Nuevos descubrimientos: Aurora seguía siendo la misma pero más alegre, y yo tenía una tarjeta de crédito… Salí de la cocina escapando de un cucharon volador para ir hacia mi cuarto para buscar la famosa tarjeta, la recordé y me sonreí, tenía la clave pegada encima con un pos tic, días como esos me agradecía tener mala memoria, tome mis cosas del instituto y salí de casa… Iba a ir al instituto, pero lo pensé bien y termine saltándome las clases ese dia, me deprimía mucho no recordar a todos los que me saludaban y no ver a los que si recuerdo, y cuando me decidí pensé: si quiero ser el Lukas de siempre, tengo que verme como el Lukas de siempre y con ese pensamiento en mente tome mi bicicleta y pedalee hasta llegar hasta la vitrina de una peluquería, entre lentamente y me senté en la silla y pedí un corte de cabello, pedi mi corte de cabello, cuando la señora termino de emparejar un lado me mire en el espejo y nuevamente volví a sentirme yo, pero me faltaba algo, me toque las orejas, no puedo ir sin mis perforaciones, y así me lleve casi toda la mañana, fui a comprar ropa nueva, menos señorito elegante, mas yo, cuando realmente no sabía que mas comprar decidí volver a casa, al llegar deje mis nuevas compras en mi cuarto y me meti a la ducha, me bañe con agua helada, para pensar mas claramente, fui a mi cuarto, me vesti con la ropa que había comprado y la que ya tenia la guarde toda en una bolsa de basura, y al acabar me pare frente al espejo del baño, me reconocía al fin, deje de ser un extraño en mi cuerpo…

Vi la hora y un pensamiento paso por mi cabeza… - Las clases ya terminaran – baje las escaleras lo más rápido posible y busque donde había dejado mi bicicleta, me subí en ella y me fui pedaleando a toda velocidad hasta el Gakuen, llegue justo cuando sonó el ultimo timbre que anunciaba el final del día, me baje de la bici y me quede apoyado en el barandal que separa la calle de la ciclo vía, vi a la gente que comenzaba a salir rumbo a cualquier parte, unos pasaban por mi lado, otros en bicicleta, unas chicas se me acercaron para preguntarme que tal, otros solo me ignoraban, vi a muchos de los que fueron mis compañeros de cursos y a muchos de los que ya ni recuerdo, cuando deje de asombrarme de la gente que reconocía vi a Arthur que estaba junto con Alfred iban de la mano, lo se porque los veo claramente desde donde estoy parado, sé que ese es Arthur no confundiría a mi mejor amigo jamás, luego salió muchísima gente tras ellos, vi a Iván que iba solo y luego de Iván vi salir a Antonio junto a Lovino, atrás de ellos corría el albino alemán, no recuerdo bien su nombre en estos minutos pero me llamo la atención que Lovino se me quedo mirando algo extraño luego de eso se detuvo y me saludo con la mano, y después se quedó quieto como pensando el por qué lo había hecho y justo allí yo le devolví el saludo, nos sonreímos y el siguió su camino junto al par de idiotas

Habían pasado casi tres cuartos de hora desde que dejo de salir gente en grandes multitudes y en ningún minuto había visto pasar a Mathias, yo pensé que quizá ya se había ido, o quizá realmente fuese alguna de esas fantasías que se sienten demasiado reales, vi mi reloj, Aurora estaba por llegar a casa y yo seguía aquí de pie, suspire agotado y me dispuse a irme, y cuando me estaba subiendo en la bicicleta lo vi, vi a Mathias, estaba sonriendo como siempre lo hace, casi gritando de la risa al ver a su primo más serio que roca, iba quizá contándole algún chiste aburrido o algo similar, cuando se percataron en mí, al principio pensé que me habían reconocido, pero nuevamente, me equivocaba – ¿Y si todo volviera a ser igual que antes? – me repetía por cada paso que daban en mi dirección, y luego una voz en mi cabeza decía una y otra vez – Nada será como antes – y así calmaba y deprimía mi corazón

\- ¿Hola? – Me dijo el sueco – ¿esperas a alguien?, porque casi no queda nadie – me miro como escudriñándome y miro a Mathias, yo miraba a Mathias – Tranquilo, no te morderemos ni nada – me dijo como en broma, o eso creo, era muy serio para bromear…

\- No, no es que les tema, solo me tomaron de sorpresa… - les dije, Mathias había apartado la vista de mí, pero aun así sentí como intentaba buscarme… mire al sueco – La verdad es que venia buscando a alguien, pero creo que se olvido de mi…

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo el danés mirándome serio, como si saber eso fuera una necesidad, lo mire sabiendo que realmente lo era y fingí sorpresa

– Claro, donde están mis modales, me llamo Lukas, un gusto conocerlos – le dije – ¿Ustedes son? – como si no supiera realmente

\- Yo soy Berwald, y el es mi primo Mathias – me dijo el sueco, miraba a Mathias como regañándolo – si quieres puedes entrar con nosotros para ver si encontramos a la persona que buscas

\- No te preocupes, creo que ya es muy tarde – mire al uno y luego al otro - quizá la persona que necesitaba ya se ha marchado y no me di cuenta, mejor volveré otro día, esta persona es especial… - Les dije, incline mi cabeza en modo de despedida – bueno, Adiós

\- Adiós Lukas – dijo Berwald, pero no escuche nada de parte de Mathias… - Me subi en la bici y me marche, ¿Quizá realmente no le había gustado conocerme?

**Pov Mathias**

El día había pasado de lo mas tranquilo hoy, estaba en mi última hora de escuela y el profesor de literatura no paraba de repetirnos de que debíamos comenzar a leer mas, alabando claro a Arthur, que casi ya se había leído toda la biblioteca, y comentando de un tonto de otra escuela que había hecho lo mismo, cuando el timbre al fin sonó me preparaba para irme cuando de repente Emma se me acerco, me saludo y me pidió algo de mi tiempo, cuando le dije que si me llevo a la escalera y se me declaro… Emma es muy linda y es inteligente, pero no he podido encontrar a alguien que me llame la atención a tal punto de caer rendido en sus pies, cuando Emma se fue me sente en la escalera simplemente a esperar.

Cuando ya habían pasado casi media hora desde que supuse que ya no había gente en el instituto, me propuse irme a casa, tome mi mochila y comencé a bajar las escaleras y al final de ellas vi a mi primo, miraba el piso y estaba con las manos en los bolsillos

\- Pense que ya te habias ido – le dije, no esperando ninguna respuesta, pero al final si me la dio

\- Supongo que no… - Dijo y suspiro – Sabes que todos dicen que te has vuelto todo un don juan

\- No le di una respuesta – le dije, mirando hacia adelante - Sinceramente, le dije que lo pensaría muy bien y que le daría una respuesta mañana…

\- ¿Y qué piensas que le dirás?

\- Yo supongo que le diré que sí – hubo una pausa, esperando que me regañara como siempre que comienzo una relación solo por juego, pero no dijo nada, se quedó en completo silencio, esperando mi explicación - Este último tiempo siento que siempre me falta algo, quizá si tengo una linda novia lo encuentre pero debo tratar de ser lo menos interesado posible…

Y nos dispusimos a irnos en pleno silencio… cuando ya casi íbamos llegando a la salida del instituto, mire a mi primo y le conte un chiste, lo había escuchado de Antonio por la mañana y me pareció divertido, pero me dio mas risa que a Berwald no le parecio nada divertido y me regalo una mirada totalmente seria, me puse casi a gritar de la risa, cuando sentí un golpe en el brazo y a mi primo diciendo muy suavemente – mira al chico en la bici – lo mire, y allí quede, no pude seguir mirando en otra dirección, solo podía mirarlo a el y toda su hermosura, Emma se iba al demonio, acababa de caer rendido bajo una persona…

\- ¿Hola? – Le dijo Berwald de modo amistoso – ¿esperas a alguien?, porque casi no queda nadie – mi primo es un patán, lo miraba como si lo quisiera por novio, escudriñándolo lentamente y allí sentí como el chico me miraba fijamente, nos mirábamos muy fijamente – Tranquilo, no te morderemos ni nada – le dijo el sueco, como en broma y el chico quito su mirada de mí y la poso en sus manos…

\- No, no es que les tema, solo me tomaron de sorpresa… - nos dijo, tenia un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras hablaba, no lo pude evitar y tuve que apartar la vista, pero aun así sentí que necesitaba seguir viéndolo… miraba a mi primo – La verdad es que venía buscando a alguien, pero creo que se olvidó de mi…- Quien seria ese idiota, pense

– ¿Como te llamas? – Le dije, espero no haberme escuchado demasiado serio, me miro con sorpresa, había sido demasiado rudo, me mordí la lengua, mi primo me regaño con sus fríos ojos, me sentí fatal…

– Claro, donde están mis modales, me llamo Lukas, un gusto conocerlos – me dijo luego de que me mirara con sus hermosos ojos – ¿Ustedes son? – Iba a contestar, pero mi cabeza quedo en blanco absoluto y mi primo se aprovechó del pánico

\- Yo soy Berwald, y él es mi primo Mathias – dijo mi primo, apuesto que ahora iba tras Lukas ya que Tino se volvería a Finlandia a finales de mes – si quieres puedes entrar con nosotros para ver si encontramos a la persona que buscas – Fulmine a mi primo con mi peor cara de: eres un traidor, pero ni cuenta se dio…

\- No te preocupes, creo que ya es muy tarde – nos miró - quizá la persona que necesitaba ya se ha marchado y no me di cuenta, mejor volveré otro día, esta persona es especial… - se me helo la sangre al escuchar esto, lo mire algo preocupado de que estuviera saliendo con alguien, y me asuste casi entrando en pánico - bueno, Adiós

\- Adiós Lukas – dijo Berwald, yo me quede de piedra

Mientras Lukas se subía a su bicicleta y se marchaba, no paraba de pensar quién demonios era su persona especial, mi corazón me jugaba en contra una y otra vez y no podía dejar de sentir sentimientos cada vez más confusos…

\- ¿No vas a decirle adiós? – Me dijo mi primo – no puedo decirle adiós, si realmente no quiero que se vaya – respondí en mi cabeza, pero no pude ponerlo en palabras, continúe mi camino, dejando a mi primo sin respuestas, y a mí mismo con muchas dudas…

Continuara!


	23. Chapter 23

Aviso!:

¡Esto no es un capitulo y lamento darles esperanza!

Sé que no debería hacer esto, y borrare esto en un par de días, solo quiero decir que esta historia la estoy editando ((había pensado en abandonarla, pero es mejor mejorarla, no?)), y a su vez, si quieren mandar algún review en el capítulo ya editado lo responderé en el siguiente que edite… aish me enrede, pero bueno, voy editando y actualmente ya acabe hasta el 9, ese lo he subido hoy, planeo borrar esto cuando suba la siguiente edición, que sería el 15 de este mes a más tardar


End file.
